Nie baw się ogniem bo się spalisz
by Aislinka
Summary: Spotkanie na pewnym cmentarzu sprawia, że złoty chłopiec odzyskuje dawno utracone wspomnienia. Co zrobi gdy odkryje, że nie nazywa się Harry i jest starszy niż myśli? Nie jest człowiekiem, lecz feniksem? Czy odzyska dawne życie? Czy nie zatraci się gdy poczuje smak zemsty? Czy uczucie które przed laty połączyło go z pewnym mistrzem eliksirów wciąż może mieć taką samą moc?
1. Chapter 1

**NIE BAW SIĘ OGNIEM, BO SIĘ SPALISZ**

**][][][][**

**Spotkanie na pewnym cmentarzu sprawia, że złoty chłopiec odzyskuje dawno utracone wspomnienia. Co zrobi gdy odkryje, że nie nazywa się Harry? Co więcej, nie jest człowiekiem, lecz feniksem? Czy zdoła odbudować dawno utracone życie? Czy nie zatraci się gdy poczuje smak zemsty? Czy uczucie które przed laty połączyło go z pewnym mistrzem eliksirów wciąż może mieć taką samą moc?**

**][][][][**

**Przed wami tekst który męczył mnie przez całe wakacje. Pomysł długo ewoluował, wkońcu jednak przybrał formęktóą macie przed sobą. Rozdziały będą dosyć długo, przynajmniej ponad 15 stron worda. Obecnie mam ukończone 3 rozdziały. **

**][][][][**

**Rozdział Pierwszy**

_**Cmentarz**_

_Gdy usta nie mogą wyrazić smutku, _

_łzy krzyczą najgłośniej_

**][][][][**

_**Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

_Nienawidzę świstoklików - _to była jego pierwsza myśl gdy zbierał się z ziemi. Cedrik stojący zaledwie dwa kroki od niego, wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Przyjął ją z wdzięcznością i wstał. Zraniona noga ugięła się pod nim zdradliwie, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę.

\- Co to za miejsce? - słysząc pytanie, rozejrzał się. Stali na ciemnym, zarośniętym cmentarzu. Z prawej strony, za wielkim cisem dostrzegł zarysy małego kościółka z wysoką drewnianą wieżą. Nie wiedział co to za miejsce, ale bez wahania mógł stwierdzić, że znajdują się daleko od Hogwartu. Góry otaczające zamek zniknęły, a jedynym wzniesieniem w zasięgu wzroku było jakieś majaczące po lewej stronie wzgórze, z okazałym domem na szczycie.

\- Czy ktoś ci mówił, że puchar jest świstoklikiem? - kolejne pytanie Cedrika, sprawiło, że ponownie skupił uwagę na nim.

\- Nie. Myślisz, że to jakaś dalsza część zadania?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale lepiej wyjmijmy różdżki.

Zgodził się z tym, nerwowo rozglądając się do koła. Zrobiło mu się zimno i odniósł wrażenie że są śledzeni. _Ktoś jeszcze tu jest_. - nie powiedział tego głośno, ale nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Nie byli na tym cmentarzu sami. Ledwie sobie to uświadomił, otaczającą ich ciszę przeszył odgłos łamanej gałązki. Wbił wzrok w ciemność i zamarł dostrzegając, że ktoś zbliża się w ich stronę. Nagle jego bliznę przeszył ból tak silny, że upadł na kolana. Przyciskając rękę do palącego czoła, drugą mocniej zacisnął na różdżce.

\- Zabij niepotrzebnego.

\- Nie! - krzyknął kiedy sens usłyszanych słów w pełni do niego dotarł. Gdy mrok rozjarzyło zielone światło pomimo bólu rozsadzającego czaszkę poderwał się i odepchnął Cedrika na bok. Zaklęcie minęło ich o cal.

\- Deportuj się! - szepnął do Cedrika, z trudem podnosząc się na nogi.

\- Harry ty... - Cedrik zaczął, ale przerwał mu w pół słowa.

\- Już! - Nie obrócił się, ale trzask który rozległ się tuż za nim upewnił go w tym, że Cedrik spełnił jego polecenie. Przyjmując z ulgą to, że przynajmniej o niego nie musi się teraz martwić, spojrzał na zbliżającego się mężczyznę. Rozpoznał go bez trudu, wiedział również kim jest niemowlę spoczywające na jego rękach. Niemowlę o krwistoczerwonych oczach.

\- Voldemort.

\- Znów się spotykamy Harry Potterze. - piskliwy głos niemowlęcia ponownie przeszył powietrze. Harry wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, jednak ból głowy utrudniał mu zebranie myśli do tego stopnia, że nie pamiętał nawet inkantacji najprostszej tarczy. - Accio. - kolejny szept i nie miał już różdżki którą mógłby się bronić.

\- Zabijesz mnie? - nie wiedział po co o to pyta. Odpowiedź była dla niego oczywista jeszcze zanim ją usłyszał.

\- Oczywiście. Najpierw jednak zrobisz coś jeszcze dla mnie. - błysnęło niebieskie światło i zaklęcie powaliło go na ziemię. Nie zdążył się uchylić. Wszystko spowiła ciemność.

**][][][][**

_**Punkt widzenia Voldemorta**_

Ignorując powoli opadającą mgłę, z pogardą spojrzał na kulącego się u stóp Glizdogona, który przyciskał mocno krwawiącą rękę do ciała.

\- Odziej mnie. - syknął i z satysfakcją patrzył jak ten zrywa się i biegnie po przygotowaną wcześniej szatę. Gdy zbliżył się ponownie, aby go ubrać, odtrącił jego brudną łapę i odbierając ubranie, sam wciągnął je przez głowę. Odsunął się nieco od rozlanych pozostałości eliksiru i powoli zaczął badać własne ciało. Dostrzegając trupio blade, kościste palce i wyczuwając nozdrza zamiast nosa oraz łysą głowę, poczuł niesmak. Odwracając się w stronę bezużytecznego sługi kopnął go, ale nie przyniosło mu to ukojenia. Efekty rytuału wciąż pozostawały bez zmian.

_Co poszło nie tak? -_ zastanowił się, ponownie analizując kolejne kroki. Eliksir był bez zarzutu, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. _Rytuał? Czy był w nim jakiś błąd? - _rozprostowując mięśnie powoli przechadzał się pomiędzy nagrobkami, jednak myślami był daleko od tego miejsca.

_Kość ojca, ciało sługi, krew wroga... - _posiadał wszystkie niezbędne składniki, a jednak działanie eliksiru dalekie było od prawidłowego. _Czemu? - _wyciągnął z szaty różdżkę i odwracając się posłał zaklęcie w stronę Glizdogona, sprawiając, że ten uderzył o jedną z płyt nagrobnych. _Ciało sługi dane z ochotą_. - zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli ten szczur nie był szczęśliwy z powodu tego co musiał zrobić, alternatywy były dla niego jeszcze gorsze. _Nie z pewnością to nie on zakłócił działanie rytuału... _\- zyskując co do tego pewność, wiedział, że pozostała już tylko jedna opcja.

\- Krew wroga. - powoli zbliżył się do wciąż nieprzytomnego chłopca, spoczywającego na jednej z płyt nagrobnych. _Krew wroga _\- spojrzał na pobladłą twarz dziecka i nie zamkniętą ranę na przedramieniu z której wciąż skapywały czerwone krople.

\- Jakie skrywasz tajemnice dziecko? - wyszeptał, przesuwając jednym z palców po policzku chłopca. Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że to Harry Potter był przyczyną jego obecnego stanu. Harry Potter który nieświadomie po raz kolejny namieszał w jego planach. _Czy to przez Dumbledore'a? Nie... _\- nikt nie mógł podejrzewać w jaki sposób chce powrócić, nawet ten pokręcony starzec. To musiało być coś w tym chłopcu. Coś o czym nie wiedział. Skierował różdżkę na dziecko. Nienawidził niewiedzy.

\- _Enervate._ \- chłopiec poruszył się i chwilę później zza przekrzywionych okularów spojrzały na niego szmaragdowo zielone oczy.

**][][][][**

_**Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Gdy jego wzrok spotkał się ze szkarłatnymi tęczówkami stojącego nad nim mężczyzny, zadrżał, wiedząc kim on jest. Oczy były identyczne jak te które nie tak dawno widział u niemowlęcia. Voldemort odzyskał swoje ciało. _Jak? Kiedy? Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? _\- odrywając spojrzenie od mężczyzny, rozejrzał się tylko po to aby upewnić się, że wciąż są na tym samym cmentarzu. Szarpnął się, próbując podnieść, szybko jednak zrozumiał, że to bezsensowne. Ktoś przywiązał go grubymi linami do nagrobka, nie było szans aby więzy puściły. Spoglądając na kulącą się przy jednej z płyt postać, zaczął podejrzewać kto był sprawcą jego obecnego położenia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zgnijesz w piekle Glizdogon.

\- Szsz. - zadrżał, gdy Voldemort uciszył go jednym ze swoich długich palców. Ponownie skupiając uwagę na nim, wstrzymał oddech, nagle uświadamiając sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz, Voldemort dotykał go i nic mu się nie działo. Nie parzył się tak jak miało to miejsce w czasie ich spotkania na pierwszym roku. _Dlaczego? Co się zmieniło?_ \- czuł się zdezorientowany. Jeszcze gdy z Cedrikiem przybyli na ten cmentarz bolała go blizna, a teraz nie czuł nic. Voldemort dotykał go, ale żaden z nich nie ponosił z tego powodu konsekwencji.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - wyszeptał zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi najwidoczniej dobrze wiedząc o co pyta i przesuwając palec na jego policzek, odrzekł:

\- W naszych żyłach płynie teraz ta sama krew.

\- Ta sama krew? - spojrzał na własną rękę, dopiero teraz rejestrując, że rozchodzący się od niej ból nie jest skutkiem zbyt ciasnych więzów, lecz wciąż nie zasklepionej rany. - Użyłeś mojej krwi żeby odzyskać ciało?

\- Kość ojca, ciało sługi, krew wroga, to najprostsza i najszybsza droga. - Voldemort odsunął się nieco i kontynuował. - Mogłem ten rytuał wykonać wiele miesięcy temu. Byłem w stanie go odprawić od chwili gdy Glizdogon ponownie do mnie przypełzł. - spojrzenie którym Voldemort obdarzył Parszywka w niczym nie różniło się od tego jakie chwilę wcześniej sam mu rzucił.

\- Mogłem, jednakże czekałem, wiesz dlaczego mały gryfonie? - po tych słowach ponownie skupił uwagę na Voldemorcie i wyszeptał cicho, bez trudu dodając dwa do dwóch.

\- Chciałeś mojej krwi.

\- Brawo panie Potter. Tak, dzięki twojej krwi byłem w stanie pokonać tą szczególną barierę jaką tamtej nocy osłoniła cię twoja matka. Teraz jak słusznie zauważyłeś, gdy twoja krew znajduje się także w moich żyłach, mogę bez problemu cię dotknąć. - spiął się gdy Voldemort ponownie się nad nim pochylił, jednak na szczęście tym razem nie wyciągnął w jego stronę ręki.

\- Niestety choć pokonałem tą barierę, to nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z moim planem Potter. Nie wszystko i przyczyną tego po raz kolejny jesteś ty.

_Nie wszystko poszło tak jak myślał?_ \- Prawdę mówiąc cieszyły go te słowa, jednak zastanawiał się o czym ten mówi. - _Może mnie dotykać i się nie spali przy tym... znów ma swoje ciało, co więc poszło nie tak? Co jeszcze chciał osiągnąć? - _jakby w odpowiedzi na jego nieme pytanie, Voldemort powiedział:

\- Moje ciało powinno wyglądać normalnie, ale jak zapewne zauważyłeś, daleko mu do wyglądu który można by było uznać za ludzki. Jak mniemam to twoja sprawka.

\- Co ja mam niby z tym wspólnego? - zapytał po raz kolejny w życiu przeklinając się za swoją własną ciekawość.

\- To pytanie na które sam chciałbym znać odpowiedź. Twoja krew zadziałała inaczej niż przypuszczałem. Nieświadomie naruszyłeś działanie rytuału, czego jak sądzę powód może być tylko jeden. Nie jesteś moim wrogiem, choć twoje oczy temu przeczą.

_Nie jestem jego wrogiem?! Więc kim? Może cholernym przyjacielem?!_

\- Doszczętnie ci odbiło. - uderzenie w twarz które otrzymał nie zaskoczyło go. Nie sądził, aby ktoś pokroju Voldemorta puścił tego rodzaju słowa bez echa. Prawdę mówiąc był zdziwiony, że nie skończyło się to jakiś zaklęciem torturującym. Był pewien, że Voldemort ma ich wiele w swoim repertuarze.

\- Z pewnością nie traktujesz mnie jak sprzymierzeńca. Ten Stary Idiota dobrze cię wyszkolił. Jestem w twoich oczach wrogiem, a jednak rytuał... - Voldemort odwrócił się i prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział czy zwraca się teraz do niego, czy też mówi sam do siebie. Zupełnie nie rozumiał tego co ma na myśli.

_Może to przywrócenie ciała naprawdę pomieszało mu zmysły? _\- podejrzewając, że może mieć rację, ponownie rozejrzał się, szukając jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki. Niestety więzy które wciąż mocno go trzymały i brak różdżki uświadomiły mu, że znajduje się na z góry straconej pozycji.

\- Jeśli to nie twoja postawa, to musi być coś głębiej. Coś w tobie... w twojej krwi. - Voldemort nagle ponownie spojrzał na niego, a w jego trupiej dłoni znów pojawiła się różdżka. - Czyżby...?

\- _Agir. _\- nie znał zaklęcia które rzucił na niego Voldemort, jednakże płomienie które zaczęły ogarniać jego ciało uświadomiły mu jakie skutki ono ze sobą niesie.

_Chce mnie spalić..._ \- ledwie ta myśl przebiła się do jego świadomości, dotarła do niego jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie czuł bólu. Choć ciepłe płomienie otaczały go z każdej strony, nie raniły go. Ledwie to sobie uświadomił, Voldemort zakończył czar. Dostrzegając na jego potwornej twarzy uśmiech, nie wiedział czy ma zacząć się bać już, czy dopiero za moment.

\- Jak mogłem wcześniej tego nie dostrzec? - usłyszał ciche słowa, ale nie zrozumiał o czym Voldemort mówi.

\- Co mi zrobiłeś? - szepnął, nie będąc właściwie pewnym, czy chce poznać odpowiedź. Voldemort zamiast odezwać się, machnął po raz kolejny różdżką. Zaskoczony zorientował się, że więzy które jeszcze chwilę temu go trzymały, opadły. Usiadł odruchowo rozmasowując obolałe nadgarstki.

\- Możesz wracać do szkoły, mój mały gryfonie.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - zapytał, gdy tylko sen ostatniej wypowiedzi przebił się przez jego otępiałą świadomość. Hardo spojrzał w oczy Voldemorta. Ten nic nie powiedział, zamiast tego wsunął rękę do kieszeni i wyjął z niej kolejną różdżkę. Rozpoznał ją. To była jego różdżka. Gdy Voldemort odwrócił ją i wyciągnął rączką w jego stronę, nie zawahał się. Z ulgą zacisnął na niej palce uświadamiając sobie jak bardzo bez niej czuł się bezbronny. Oczywiście wiedział, że wciąż nie ma zbyt wielkich szans w pojedynku z nim, ale z różdżką chociaż mógł próbować się bronić.

\- Weź puchar i wracaj.

\- Jak po niego pobiegnę, uderzysz mnie od tyłu? Aż tak niehonorowo zamierzasz grać, Voldemort? - spytał, nie ruszając się ani o centymetr. Nie zamierzał stawać do kogoś jego pokroju plecami. Nie był aż tak głupi, wbrew temu co najwidoczniej myślał na jego temat Voldemort.

\- Nie zamierzam cię zabijać dziecko. Już nie. Powiedzmy, że moje plany względem ciebie nieco się zmieniły.

\- Zmieniły..? Chyba nie myślisz, że stanę po twojej stronie?!

\- Nie mój mały rycerzyku. Wiem, że jesteś doskonałą bronią Dumbledore'a. Na razie chcę tylko abyś wrócił do szkoły i ukończył kolejny rok nauki. Nie martw się, żaden z moich ludzi więcej ci nie zagrozi, możesz czuć się bezpieczny.

\- Dlaczego? - po raz kolejny nie zdążył ugryźć się w język zanim pytanie wymknęło się z jego ust.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie mój mały.

\- Ale... - zaczął i urwał, gdy Voldemort niespodziewanie dotknął jego czoła, szepcząc coś cicho. Jego bliznę przeszyło krótkie ukłucie bólu, zaraz jednak wszystko skończyło się równie szybko jak się zaczęło.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - zacisnął palce na różdżce, krzyżując wzrok z czerwonymi tęczówkami Voldemorta.

\- Spokojnie, upewniłem się tylko, że nikt zbyt wcześnie nie dowie się o moim powrocie.

\- Za późno, Cedrik już wszystko powiedział.

\- Cedrik? Masz na myśli chłopca który tu z tobą przybył? On nie opuścił terenu cmentarza. Zaklęcia które rzuciłem, skutecznie temu zapobiegły.

\- Gdzie on jest? Czy ty...

\- Żyje, na razie. Planowałem pozbyć się go później, ale teraz nie jest to potrzebne. Przyprowadź go Glizdogonie. - kilka kolejnych minut ciągnęło mu się w nieskończoność. Wciąż mocno zaciskał palce na różdżce, nie spuszczając z oka stojącego w pobliżu mężczyzny. W końcu dostrzegł zbliżającego się Parszywka, który za sobą lewitował nieruchome ciało. Gdy Cedrik w końcu spoczął u stóp Voldemorta ten pochylił się i dotykając jego czoła, także coś wyszeptał, po czym podniósł się.

\- Niedługo się ocknie. Nie będzie pamiętał nic z dzisiejszej nocy. Ostatnie z jego wspomnień będzie w chwili gdy dotknął pucharu który okazał się świstoklikiem. Teraz, złap go za rękę. Accio puchar. - Voldemort machnięciem różdżki przywołał puchar i umieścił go obok Cedrika. Nie zamierzając czekać aż się przypadkiem rozmyśli, zsunął się z nagrobka i schwycił kolegę, a na następnie ucho pucharu. Nim cmentarz rozmył się przed jego oczami, usłyszał jeszcze:

\- Wkrótce się zobaczymy, Shaan.

Szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka pociągnęło go w dal.

**][][][][**

Ponownie upadł, tym razem jednak z ulgą przyjął ryk tłumu który uderzył w niego ze wszystkich stron. Wrócili do Hogwartu. Usiadł, kątem oka dostrzegając, że obok niego, Cedrik również się podnosi. Znajdowali się na skraju labiryntu. Tuż nad nimi wyrastały trybuny i widać było sylwetki poruszających się ludzi, jeszcze wyżej świeciły gwiazdy.

\- Udało nam się Harry! - słysząc radość w głosie starszego kolegi, przytaknął, boleśnie świadom jak to zwycięstwo jest mało istotne.

_Voldemort żyje!_ \- chciał wykrzyczeć, jednak jego usta pozostały zamknięte a z gardła nie wydostał się żaden dźwięk. Ponownie powróciły do niego słowa Voldemorta:_ Spokojnie, upewniłem się tylko, że nikt zbyt wcześnie nie dowie się o moim powrocie... - _westchnął. _Naprawdę się zabezpieczył. Jak mam poinformować o tym co się stało, skoro nie mogę się na ten temat nawet odezwać?_

\- Harry, w porządku? - niespodziewane pytanie Cedrika sprawiło, że otrząsnął się przypominając sobie gdzie jest.

\- Tak. W porządku. -odparł zmuszając się do uśmiechu. W oddali dostrzegł biegnących w ich stronę Weasleyów, Dumbledore'a i Diggoriego. Pozwalając na to aby pani Weasley zamknęła go w swoim uścisku chciał nie myśleć o niczym, choć przez chwilę.

\- Och Harry, jesteś cały? Kto to widział by dziecko brało udział w tak niebezpiecznym turnieju! Już w porządku! W porządku. - wtulił się mocniej w jej ramiona pragnąć aby jej słowa okazały się prawdą. _Chociaż raz._

**][][][][**

Minęły blisko trzy godziny nim w końcu został sam i miał szansę na zebranie myśli. Wiedział, że impreza wciąż trwa w najlepsze w wieży Gryffindoru, ale po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że Madame Pomfrey nie chciała go wypuścić. Noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym dała mu czas. Czas na spokojne przemyślenie tego, czego był dziś świadkiem.

Voldemort powrócił.

_Powrócił i nikt tak naprawdę nie jest tego świadom... - _westchnął. _Ktoś musi się o tym dowiedzieć, ale jak... jak mam poinformować o tym kogokolwiek? Nie mogę powiedzieć tego, nie mogę nawet napisać czy pokazać. Co mam zrobić?Wszystkiego już próbowałem! - _zamknął oczy czując, że ponownie zaczyna go boleć głowa. _Co on właściwie planuje? Dlaczego w ogóle mnie wypuścił?_

_Twoja krew zadziałała inaczej niż przypuszczałem. Nieświadomie naruszyłeś działanie rytuału, czego jak sądzę powód może być tylko jeden. Nie jesteś moim wrogiem, choć twoje oczy temu przeczą... - _jęknął gdy po raz kolejny powróciły do niego słowa Voldemorta. _Dlaczego to powiedziałeś? Skoro nie jestem twoim wrogiem, to kim? Zabiłeś mi rodziców, omal nie zabiłeś Ginny, od lat uprzykrzasz mi życie! Jak niby mogę nie być twoim wrogiem? Oczywiście że nim jestem! _

\- Jestem... _\- _jego głos w pustej sali szpitalnej nie był głośniejszy od szeptu. _Dlaczego dałeś mi żyć? Czemu zmusiłeś mnie do ukrywania twojej tajemnicy?_

\- Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie w sytuacji bez wyjścia?

Godziny mijały jedna po drugiej, a noc powoli zmieniała się w dzień, jednak on nie spał. Tej nocy nie usnął nawet na kilka minut. Nie usnął i wątpił aby kolejna noc miała okazać się dla niego lepsza. _Ani kolejna, ani te które nastąpią po niej. _Wraz z nastaniem świtu opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne. Nie, nie skierował się do wieży, nie chciał się teraz z nikim widzieć. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Potrzebował powietrza.

**][][][][**

Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie a on wyszedł tylko w koszulce z krótkim rękawkiem, jednak nie było mu zimno. Powolnym krokiem zmierzając w stronę jeziora, minął boisko i pozostałości po trzecim zadaniu turnieju trójmagicznego. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że ma już go za sobą. Nad brzeg dotarł niezatrzymywany przez nikogo. Przysiadł na trawie i utkwił wzrok w nieruchomej tafli wody. Wsłuchując się w poranne odgłosy natury, starał się nie zastanawiać nad niczym, przynajmniej przez parę minut.

Gdy tak siedział bez ruchu skutki nieprzespanej nocy powoli zaczęły brać górę nad jego wolą. Przymknął oczy zaczynając mieć problem z utrzymaniem ich otwartych. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i oparł na nich głowę. Sen którego nie doświadczył ostatniej nocy, powoli zaczął chwytać go w swoje objęcia...

_...dzięki twojej krwi byłem w stanie pokonać tą szczególną barierę jaką osłoniła cię twoja matka. Teraz gdy twoja krew znajduje się także w moich żyłach, mogę bez problemu cię dotknąć... _ Poderwał się, a sen po raz kolejny odszedł w niepamięć gdy sens słów Voldemorta w końcu dotarł do jego ociężałego umysłu.

_Pokonał ochronę... pokonał ochronę mojej mamy... -_ zadrżał uświadamiając sobie jakie niesie to z sobą konsekwencje.

\- Privet Drive chroni bariera powstała dzięki poświęceniu mojej mamy. Dumbledore zawsze powtarza, że jestem tam bezpieczny bo ona oddała za mnie życie. Chroni mnie bariera krwi... chroniła mnie. - ponownie się wzdrygnął. _On też tam może wejść. W jego żyłach płynie moja krew więc... bariera już dłużej go nie zatrzyma. Śmierciożerców powstrzyma, ale on przejdzie przez nią bez problemu._

_Nie będę tam dłużej bezpieczny. Nie będę, ale Dumbledore z pewnością umieści mnie w domu ciotki na kolejne wakacje. Co mam zrobić? Mam tam pojechać i czekać aż ten szaleniec przyjdzie mnie zabić? _

_...Nie zamierzam cię zabijać dziecko. Już nie. Powiedzmy, że moje plany względem ciebie nieco się zmieniły... - _Tak, dobrze pamiętał zapewnienia Voldemorta, ale jak miał być szczery, za grosz w nie nie wierzył. _Przecież nawet jeśli dał mi odejść z cmentarza, nie oznacza, to, że już mi nie zagraża! Przez tyle lat na mnie polował, a teraz co? Nagle mu się odwidziało?_

\- Nie mogę wrócić na Privet Drive. Nie mogę. Powrót tam najpewniej będzie samobójstwem. - Miał tego bolesną świadomość, ale czuł, że znajduje się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. _W jaki sposób mam przekonać Dumbledore'a żeby mnie tam nie odsyłał skoro nie mogę powiedzieć nic na temat tego co widziałem? Może gdybym powiedział o tym co wuj... nie! - _ponownie utkwił spojrzenie w gładkiej tafli. _Tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Ostatnie co mi teraz potrzeba to to, aby się nade mną litowali._

**][][][][**

Gdy jakiś czas później wracał do zamku, wciąż nie miał żadnego rozwiązania. Prawdę mówiąc zaczynał obawiać się, że naprawdę jest to sytuacja z której nie zdoła się wywinąć. Nie podobało mu się to. _Może po prostu zostawię ich wszystkich w diabły i spędzę wakacje na Pokątnej? _\- mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do tej myśli. _W sumie to nie taki zły pomysł. Wreszcie miałbym szansę na robienie tego na co rzeczywiście mam ochotę. - _Wciąż pogrążony w tego typu rozważaniach, wszedł do Wielkiej Sali i zaraz cofnął się gdy dobiegający z niej hałas, uderzył w niego z pełną mocą.

Nie był pewien jak długo stał w progu, niezdolny do ruchu, w końcu jednak zmusił się do postąpienia naprzód. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie, ale wydawało się, że nikt nie dostrzegł jego zawahania. Wszyscy zdawali się być pogrążeni w ożywionych dyskusjach. Wielu uczniów oblegało obecnie stół puchonów, najwidoczniej chcąc zaczepić Cedrika i być może otrzymać autograf. Odniósł wrażenie, że nikt jeszcze nie zauważył jego wejścia i miał cichą nadzieję, że tak pozostanie.

Zbliżył się do stołu gryfonów i opadł na jedno z wolnych miejsc. Ze względu na wczesną porę było ich jeszcze sporo, zwłaszcza przy tym stole. Tak gryfoni zdecydowanie nie należeli do rannych ptaszków._ Cóż jest przynajmniej szansa, że zdołam stąd wyjść zanim mnie obsiądą i zaczną wypytywać. _\- Tak co jak co ale nie chciał opowiadać o trzecim zadaniu. Za nic.

Starając się ignorować ponownie pojawiający się pod czaszką ból, sięgnął po tosta i nalał sobie kubek soku z dyni. Nie był zbyt głodny, ale wiedział, że coś musi zjeść. Wczoraj nie miał praktycznie nic w ustach i ostatnie czego mu brakowało to zemdlenie gdzieś przypadkiem z głodu. Był już mniej więcej w połowie posiłku, gdy zorientował się, że i jego zaczyna otaczać spory tłumek roześmianych kolegów. Dostrzegł wśród nich nie tylko osoby ze swojego roku, ale i starszych uczniów, których znał jedynie z widzenia.

\- Dobra robota Harry!

\- Gratulacje!

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że wam się uda!

\- Reszta nie miała z wami szans!

Takie i podobne słowa słyszał przez kolejne dziesięć minut. Starał się każdemu odpowiadać i utrzymywać uśmiech na twarzy, ale czuł, że słabo mu to wychodzi. W końcu po kilku kolejnych minutach po prostu poddał się i przepraszając, pospiesznie opuścił Wielką Salę. Gdy wypadł z niej na korytarz, potrącił kogoś w drzwiach, ale zupełnie to zignorował. Na błonia prawie wybiegł.

Opierając się o chłodny mur, wziął uspokajający oddech a po nim kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Pulsowanie w głowie stało się tak intensywne, że ledwie widział na oczy. _Co się dzieje? -_ usiadł, opierając czoło o kamień. _Coś ty mi zrobił Voldemort?_ Ból powoli słabł. W końcu zelżał na tyle, że był w stanie ponownie się podnieść. Pamiętając o tym, że nie ma tego dnia zajęć, odepchnął się ręką od muru i ruszył w stronę ściany Zakazanego Lasu. Nie nie planował wchodzić do niego, ale chciał przez chwilę być sam.

Kryjąc się za pierwszym rzędem drzew, osunął się na ziemię i oparł plecami o szorstką korę. Spoglądając w górę, na liście tworzące zasłonę przed coraz ostrzejszymi promieniami słońca, powoli dochodził do siebie. _Co ty mi zrobiłeś?_ \- przymknął oczy. Wiedział, że to nie było normalne. W Wielkiej Sali nie było wcale tak wiele osób, aby przyprawić go o ból głowy. Zresztą uczył się tu już od kilku lat, a nigdy wcześniej nic podobnego się mu nie przydarzyło. Tak, czuł, że jego reakcja była przesadzona. _Nawet jeśli jestem zmęczony, wciąż... nie powinienem w ten sposób zareagować._

\- Czy to ma jakiś związek z tym zaklęciem przez które nie mogę o tobie nikomu powiedzieć? A może... - zadrżał przypominając sobie wcześniejszy czar który zastosował na nim Voldemort. Wciąż pamiętał własny strach gdy ogień otoczył go ze wszystkich stron. Czar nie wyrządził mu żadnej krzywdy ale im więcej nad tym myślał, tym mniej prawdopodobne było dla niego to, że Voldemort chciał go po prostu nastraszyć._ Z pewnością do czegoś to zaklęcie było mu potrzebne? Ale jakie mogło mieć działanie? _

\- Rzuciłeś je i uznałeś, że nie zagrażam ci, ale dlaczego? Czy ten czar coś ci pokazał? A może chciałeś żebym tak myślał? - jęknął wiedząc, że coraz mniej z tego rozumie._ Czy to możliwe, że ten przeklęty ból głowy jest jego skutkiem? Może wypuściłeś mnie po to by obserwować jak to zaklęcie powoli mnie zabija?_

\- Nie, to chyba też niemożliwe. - westchnął._ Jeśli nie chcesz aby ktoś dowiedział się o twoim powrocie raczej nie rzuciłeś na mnie klątwy... Wykrycie jej pociągnęłoby za sobą zbyt wiele pytań, czyż nie?_

_Coś ty mi zrobił Voldemort. -_ zapytał po raz kolejny, ale wciąż nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi. Czuł jednak, że ma to jakiś związek z działaniami Voldemorta. Tak, z pewnością jego reakcja na hałas w Wielkiej Sali daleka była od normalności. _Mam nadzieję, że jest to tylko jakiś skutek uboczny jednego z czarów które na mnie rzucił._

\- Wkrótce ustanie... musi ustać.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedział pogrążony w myślach, w końcu jednak zmusił się do podniesienia i zawrócił w stronę zamku. Zbyt długo już go nie było i jego przyjaciele z pewnością martwią się.

**][][][][**

Przekraczając próg drzwi wejściowych zorientował się, że czas musiał przelecieć mu pomiędzy palcami bo nie było go dłużej niż mu się zdawało. Właśnie zbliżała się pora obiadu o czym świadczył wypełniony uczniami korytarz przed Wielką Salą. Niestety hałas wywoływany przez rozmowy tak dużej ilości osób, uzmysłowiły mu także, że przynajmniej na razie nie ma co liczyć na normalność.

Tym razem to nie było tylko ukłucie, ból głowy uderzył w niego tak nagle, że z trudem powstrzymał atak mdłości. Pospiesznie wycofując się w jeden z bocznych korytarzy, zatrzymał się dopiero kilka zakrętów dalej. Opierając się o jedną ze ścian, przymknął oczy skupiając się na głębokim oddychaniu. Dopiero gdy w miarę doszedł do siebie, rozejrzał się, aby przekonać gdzie tak naprawdę wszedł.

Rozpoznając korytarz był pewien że ktoś bardzo ale to bardzo go nie lubi. _Jak można mieć aż takiego pecha? Ze wszystkich możliwych dróg musiałem akurat wejść tutaj? _Z miejsca w którym wylądował miał do przejścia cały zamek aby dostać się do wieży. Oczywiście mógł zawrócić i przejść obok Wielkiej Sali, jednak to wiązało się, z ponownym wejściem w tłum uczniów. Mógł też odczekać aż wszyscy znajdą się w środku, ale i wtedy było ryzyko, że ktoś zainteresuje się dlaczego nie idzie na obiad. _Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby jakiś usłużny przyjaciel wciągnął mnie do sali na siłę. _Woląc nie narażać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo, zdecydował się na obejście Wielkiej Sali szerokim łukiem. _Mam tylko nadzieję, że schody nie będą dzisiaj złośliwe i nie wyląduję w innej części zamku niż planuję. _Nastawiony na długi spacer, skręcił w kolejny z korytarzy, nim jednak pokonał połowę jego długości, zatrzymał się.

_Czy nie powinno tu być przejścia? - _cofnął się kawałek zatrzymując przed portretem jakiegoś rycerza, złapał ramę po lewej stronie i delikatnie nacisnął. Ściana tuż obok obrazu, uchyliła się.

-_ Lumos_ \- rozjarzył różdżkę i wsunął się do środka. Przejście samoczynnie zamknęło się za nim.

Odgarniając jedną ręką wszechobecne pajęczy, powoli ruszył wąskim korytarzykiem. Ten dość szybko doprowadził go do krętej klatki schodowej. Wspinając się po niej, uzmysłowił sobie, że dawno nikt z tego przejścia nie korzystał. _Wygląda na to, że niewiele osób wie o jego istnieniu._

Kilka minut później, wychodząc ponownie na światło dzienne zorientował się, że od portretu Grubej Damy dzieli go już tylko jedno piętro. Zakończył zaklęcie rozświetlające i pospiesznie wspinając się po schodach zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego dotąd nie korzystał z tego skrótu. Ucina _ono drogę przynajmniej o połowę... Jak mogłem wcześniej nie zwrócić na to uwagi?_

\- Odwaga i męstwo. - rzucił Grubej Damie hasło i z ulgą zaszył się wewnątrz wieży. Początkowo planował schronić się w dormitorium, ostatecznie jednak został na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Zwykle bywało w nim głośno, ale podejrzewał, że ze względu na ładną pogodę, do wieczora, niewielu uczniów pojawi się w wieży.

Miał rację. Jedynymi osobami które zapuściły się do Pokoju Wspólnego po obiedzie, był Ron z Hermioną, którzy szukali go już od rana. Chcieli zaciągnąć go nad jezioro, ale wymigał się tym, że jest zmęczony po turnieju i chyba po prostu pójdzie spać. Wiedział, że jego wygląd potwierdza to. Z ulgą przyjął fakt, że przyjaciele zaakceptowali jego wyjaśnienia i zostawili go samego z zastrzeżeniem, że obudzą go na kolację.

Gdy ponownie został sam, wbrew swoim słowom nie udał się do dormitorium. Nie spał w nocy, ale wcale nie chciało mu się spać. Zbyt wiele myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie, aby mógł sobie pozwolić na spokojny sen. Martwił się. Martwił się tym co planuje Voldemort. Martwił się też tym co sam ma zrobić. Wciąż szukał sposobu na poinformowanie dyrektora o tym co się dzieje oraz drogi uniknięcia wakacji na Privet Drive. Wciąż szukał i wciąż nie znajdował żadnych odpowiedzi. Kiedy ponad godzinę później kierował się w stronę dormitorium, wcale nie miał więcej pomysłów niż w momencie dotarcia do wieży.

**][][][][**

Opadając na łożko, wyciągnął z szafki nocnej Mapę Huncwotów. Musiał czymś zająć własne myśli i ponowne przejrzenie tajnych przejść wydawało się na to całkiem niezłym sposobem. _Nie zaglądałem do niej od kilku miesięcy... Może jest jeszcze jakieś przejście o którym zapomniałem?_

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego. - ledwie jego słowa przebrzmiały w opustoszałym dormitorium, mapa rozświetliła się. Nie po raz pierwszy zafascynowany przyglądał się pojawiającym liniom i kropkom. Zawsze gdy miał ją w ręku, magia na niej wydawała mu się niesamowita. _Szkoda tylko, że nie obejmuje ona wszystkich terenów. - _pomyślał przyglądając się pustym polom na pergaminie i zaraz uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. - _Może Syriusz da się namówić i wyjaśni zasady jej tworzenia? Wtedy mógłbym dokończyć ją na własną rękę... _Decydując, że zapyta o to Syriusza przy pierwszej okazji, skupił się na mapie.

Wodząc palcem po kolejnych tajnych przejściach, w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się. Coś mu nie pasowało. Zaczął od początku, tym razem uważniej przyglądając się kolejnym punktom i w końcu zrozumiał.

\- Nie ma go. Przejścia którym szedłem dzisiaj, nie ma na mapie... - zatrzymał palec na miejscu w którym wszedł w korytarz. Nie było tam żadnego znaczka sugerującego istnienie sekretnego wejścia. _Zupełnie nic. Czy to możliwe, że ktoś je stąd usunął? _\- zapytał sam siebie i pokręcił zaraz głową. Do mapy nie miał dostępu nikt poza nim samym, zresztą mało prawdopodobne wydawało się, że ktoś chciałby usunąć mu z mapy akurat to przejście. _Po co? W końcu nawet jakby ktoś miał podobny plan, to są o wiele bardziej interesujące przejścia na tej mapie._

\- Nikt nie mógł go usunąć, ale... w takim razie sąd wiedziałem o tym przejściu? Od Rona? Bliźniaków? - westchnął, tak naprawdę, nie przypominał sobie żeby ktokolwiek mu o nim mówił. _Dlaczego tego nie pamiętam?_

\- Przecież nie znalazłem go dziś przypadkowo... ja wiedziałem, że ono tam jest. Skądś o tym wiedziałem. - ponownie zerknął na mapę i momentalnie podejmując decyzję, rzucił ciche - _Koniec Psot_. - mapa znikła. Schował pergamin do szuflady i pospiesznie opuścił dormitorium, po drodze upewniając się, że do kolacji wciąż pozostała jeszcze ponad godzina.

Gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, skręcił, kierując się wprost do tajnego przejścia. Musiał jeszcze raz je sprawdzić. _Może jak przejdę przez nie ponownie, w końcu przypomnę sobie kto mi o nim powiedział? _

\- Przynajmniej wtedy przestanie mnie to męczyć.

**][][][][**

Sprawdził przejście. Dwukrotnie. Niestety wciąż nie pamiętał w jaki sposób się o nim dowiedział. Co gorsza szczęście mu dzisiaj nie dopisywało, bowiem tuż po opuszczeniu przejścia na dole, ponowie tego dnia na kogoś wpadł. Jak na złość, tą osobą był sam przeklęty nietoperz.

\- Szlaban Potter. Nie masz zajęć, więc możesz zjawić się jutro po obiedzie. W końcu nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, prawda?! - przedrzeźniając nauczyciela, który chwilę wcześniej zniknął za rogiem, wściekły ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Wcale nie miał ochoty na ponowne wchodzenie do niej, ale wiedział, że nie może opuścić kolejnego posiłku. _Jak nie przyjdę, Hermiona nie da mi żyć..._

Na jego szczęście, w Wielkiej Sali wciąż nie było zbyt wielu osób. Zajął miejsce przy stole i starając się zignorować ból głowy, nałożył sobie trochę ziemniaków i kilka surówek. Zabierał się właśnie do jedzenia, gdy dołączyli do niego Ron z Hermioną.

\- Myślałam, że jeszcze śpisz. Byliśmy cię właśnie obudzić.

\- Obudziłem się niedawno i byłem głodny, więc... - wskazał na widelec nie mówiąc nic więcej. Na szczęście nie musiał, Hermiona przyjęła jego wymówkę najwidoczniej zadowolona z tego, że je. Był za to wdzięczny, nie chciał zdradzać im co tak naprawdę robił. Na razie uznał, że istnienie tego przejścia, pozostawi dla siebie.

_Zawsze mogę im opowiedzieć o nim później._

**][][][][**

Reszta wieczoru minęła mu szybciej niż przewidywał. Większość czasu spędził grając z Ronem w szachy i przegrywając kolejne parie z kretesem. W końcu jednak zrobiło się dośyć późno i nawet Ron zaczął ziewać. Zgadzając się z nim, że pora spać, przebrał się w piżamę i wsunął pod kołdrę, wątpił jednak, że zaśnie.

Nie chciał spać. Obawiał się, że jeśli zaśnie, znów będzie zmuszony do przeżywania sceny jakiej był świadkiem na cmentarzu. Nie chciał tego. Wolał spędzić kolejną noc bez minuty snu niż po raz kolejny ogladać pokręcone oblicze Voldemorta. Miał dość powracania do jego słów... słów które przynosiły mu więcej pytań niż dawały odpowiedzi.

Niestety po tak wielu nieprzespanych godzinach, z każdą upływającą minutą miał coraz większy problem z utrzymaniem oczu otwartych. W końcu, wkrótce po tym jak z łóżka obok rozległo się chrapanie Rona, sam również poddał się opadając w objęcia snu.

vvv

_Wiatr rozwiewający mu włosy był chłodny, ale uczucie które w nim wywoływał, było przyjemne. Choć był środek listopada, miał na sobie jedynie cienką szatę wierzchnią, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie czuł zimna, wręcz przeciwnie, ogień trawiący go od środka wywoływał rumieńce na jego policzkach._

_Szelest szat za plecami sprawił, że nie zdołał powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu. Nie zaprotestował też, gdy smukłe ręce objęły go w pasie. Pozwolił aby przyciągnął go do siebie i oparł głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Wiedział, że wkrótce będą musieli zejść i wrócić do rzeczywistości, ale na razie Wieża Astronomiczna należała tylko do nich._

_\- Żałujesz? - niepewny szept tuż przy uchu sprawił, że schwycił za obejmującą go dłoń i mocno uścisnął._

_\- Jak mógłbym tego żałować?_

_\- Nie jestem urodziwy, moje ręce zawsze są brudne, szaty poprzepalane... mógłbyś mieć każdego... dlaczego ja?_

_\- Prawdziwe gwiazdy świecą cały czas, ale dają się zauważyć tylko nocą... _

_\- To..._

_\- Kiedyś powiedziałeś mi coś, co ja dziś chciałbym ci powtórzyć. W mroku świeć dla mnie. _

_\- Shaan..._

_\- Świeć dla mnie Sev. Jesteś moją najjaśniejszą gwiazdą. Bez względu na to gdzie będę, chcę byś świecił tylko dla mnie. Świeć i bądź przy moim boku. Świeć i daj mi szansę abym ja mógł kiedyś zaświecić dla ciebie._

_\- Ty od dawna lśnisz, Shaan. _

vvv

_Przeciągnął się, odkładając pióro na bok. Dmuchając na pergamin, zauważył, że palce ma poplamione atramentem. Znowu. Dlaczego nie możemy pisać długopisem? - jęknął dostrzegając, że nie tylko palce, ale i żółta lamówka szaty, nosi ślady tuszu._

_\- Super, czyli będę musiał się jeszcze przebrać przed kolacją. - sarknął, odkładając pracę domową na bok. - Myślałem, że będziemy mieli jeszcze chwilę czasu przed wyjściem... - westchnął rozglądając się po urządzonym w zieleni dormitorium po czym z niechęcią zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy._

_\- Już idziesz? Sądziłem, że zostaniesz do kolacji._

_\- Też tak myślałem. - odszepnął, unosząc rękaw szaty tak, aby plamy atramentu były dobrze widoczne._

_\- Znowu? Ty chyba nigdy nie nauczysz się pisać piórem. Przypomnij mi, to na święta sprawię ci jedno nie brudzące, takie którymi uczy się dzieci pisać. - Słysząc to w dwóch krokach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i złapał go za elegancko wygładzoną szatę._

_\- Uważaj, nabijaj się dalej, a przedstawię cię mojemu ojcu._

_\- Oh, on już mnie zna. - nim miał szansę zaprotestować, został przyciągnięty przez starszego chłopaka. - Ale masz rację, powinienem napomknąć mu, że należysz do mnie._

_\- Nie przeginaj! Nie należę do nikogo i jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz o mnie w ten sposób, to..._

_\- To co? - usłyszał, zaraz po tym czerwone usta zetknęły się z jego własnymi, uniemożliwiając mu jakąkolwiek ripostę. Przymknął oczy mimowolnie rozchylając wargi. Czując delikatny napór, pozwolił by ich języki splotły się. Zapomniana praca domowa wylądowała na posadzce. Gdy w końcu silne ręce uwolniły go, odsunął się, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Czuł, że serce wali mu niczym młot. Spoglądając w jego czarne oczy, zupełnie zapomniał o tym, gdzie miał iść i co miał zrobić. _

_Nie miało to znaczenia._

_\- Kiedyś cię zabiję, Sev. - szepnął i dostrzegając uśmiech rozlewający się na jego twarzy, odpowiedział mu tym samym._

vvv

_\- Naprawdę planujesz spędzić całe popołudnie nad kociołkiem w tych przeklętych podziemiach? Nie masz dosyć? Wciąż jest jeszcze dość ciepło na dworze, nie sądzisz, że warto by było z tego skorzystać?_

_\- Tobie jest ciepło, zresztą czy tobie kiedykolwiek było zimno?_

_\- Nie przypominam sobie._

_\- No właśnie, więc o czym mowa?_

_\- Dobra, masz rację, jest zimno, ale co to zmienia? Nie chcę spędzić wolnej soboty w tym oślizgłym lochu!_

_\- To idź na spacer._

_\- Pójdę, z chęcią pójdę, jeśli do mnie dołączysz... No nie daj się prosić, Sev! Co muszę zrobić, żebyś poszedł?_

_\- Nic. Nie mogę iść. Najpierw muszę to skończyć._

_\- Cholera, czy ty naprawdę świata nie widzisz poza tymi swoimi eliksirami? Czy to jakiś twój kolejny eksperyment?! To naprawdę nie może poczekać do wieczoru?_

_\- Na wieczór musi być gotowy. Będziesz go potrzebował._

_\- Ja?_

_\- Tak Shaan. To eliksir dla ciebie. - te słowa całkowicie zbiły go z tropu. Eliksir dla mnie? _

_\- Ale... jak dla mnie? Jaki ty eliksir właściwie ważysz?_

_\- Antykoncepcyjny._

vvv

_Zachodzące słońce tworzyło refleksy na gładkiej tafli wody. Odrywając od niej wzrok, odwrócił głowę aby spojrzeć na górujący nad wszystkim zamek. Po tylu latach Hogwart stał się dla niego drugim domem i świadomość, że nie powróci do niego na jesieni jako uczeń, była dziwna._

_Owutemy dobiegły końca i mógł uznać się za absolwenta, ale wcale nie czuł się z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Owszem, cieszył się, że będzie mógł wreszcie zacząć zajmować się tym, na co tak długo czekał, ale zarazem czuł, że będzie mu brakowało tego miejsca._

_\- Ciężko się z nim rozstać, prawda?- uśmiechnął się, gdy Sev przysiadł obok. A kiedy ręka starszego chłopaka objęła go, przysunął się do niego bliżej, tak żeby oprzeć się wygodnie o jego ramię._

_\- Będę za nim tęsknił._

_\- Ja również._

_\- Ty będziesz Mistrzem Eliksirów, może pewnego dnia wrócisz tu i będziesz uczył dzieci?_

_\- Ja uczył? Naprawdę aż tak źle mi życzysz?_

_\- W sumie masz rację, kiepski byłby z ciebie nauczyciel. Wiedzę to może masz, ale z pewnością nie potrafisz jej przekazać. Za szybko też wpadasz w gniew. Biedne dzieci pewnie umarły by ze strachu już pierwszego dnia._

_\- Umrzesz zaraz ty i to wcale nie ze strachu. - Roześmiał się, gdy zbłąkana ręka wsunęła się pod jego koszulę i uniósł lekko głowę by skraść pocałunek._

_vvv_

_Szata w nieładzie wylądowała na podłodze. Nie zaprotestował gdy silne dłonie popchnęły go, zmuszając do opadnięcia na poduszki. Zręczne palce dobrały się do guzików jego koszuli, w tej samej chwili też usta Severusa spotkały się z jego własnymi. Ledwie do niego dotarł moment w którym koszula podążyła za jego szatą. Ich języki splotły się, a pocałunek pogłębił, odbierając mu na kilka sekund oddech..._

_Sev. - szepnął uwolniony, gdy blada dłoń przesunęła się w dół jego klatki piersiowej. - Sev! - zawołał na bezdechu, gdy usta podążyły za dłonią, znacząc drogę w dół jego podbrzusza._

_\- Jesteś mój. Zawsze będzie. - ciche słowa ledwie do niego dotarły, gdy w tym samym czasie druga dłoń starszego chłopaka zabłąkała się między jego nogami i musnęła krocze. Kolejne dotknięcie i jeszcze jedno. Czuł, że twardnieje, a wbijająca się w udo wypukłość mówiła mu, że z Severusem dzieje się to samo..._

**][][][][**

Usiadł gwałtownie, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Czuł, że włosy ma mokre od potu, a serce wali mu w piersi tak szybko jakby miało z niej wyskoczyć. Obrazy ze snu wciąż były przerażająco wyraźne w jego myślach.

_Co to było? - _Odruchowo przejechał dłonią po wargach, czując, że robi mu się gorąco na samo wspomnienie.

_Sev.. - szepnął na bezdechu gdy blada dłoń przesunęła się w dół jego klatki piersiowej. - Sev! - krzyknął, gdy usta podążyły za dłonią, znacząc drogę w dół jego podbrzusza... druga dłoń starszego chłopaka zabłąkała się między jego nogami i musnęła krocze. Kolejne dotknięcie i..._

_Sev? - _zakrył sobie usta dłonią gdy obraz chłopaka ze snu, przerażająco wyraźnie ukazał mu się przed oczami. Choć był znacznie młodszy, bez trudu rozpoznał, o kim śnił..._ Sev... Severus Snape... _

_\- _Jak? Cholera, dlaczego? _\- _szepnął wdzięczny, że jest w dormitorium sam. _Gorące wargi stykające się z jego własnymi. _\- przełknął nerwowo ślinę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. _Dlaczego śniłem jak ja i Snape..._ \- zadrżał uświadamiając sobie, że myśl o tym co robili, wcale nie zdaje mu się odpychająca. Czując gorąco rozlewające się w dolnej części podbrzusza na samo wspomnienie bladej dłoni sunącej po ciele, miał ochotę krzyknąć.

\- Chyba muszę się przejść. - zerwał się z łóżka i chwytając pierwsze z brzegu rzeczy, popędził do łazienki.

**][][][][**

Szedł bez celu, starając się odegnać nie dające spokoju myśli. To był tylko sen, tylko sen. - powtarzał raz za razem, ale mantra nie przynosiła ukojenia. Wciąż żywe obrazy ze snu, przywoływały kolejne pytania, nie dając chwili wytchnienia.

_Czemu Snape? Ze wszystkich ludzi... dlaczego akurat on? Dlaczego mój chory umysł podesłał mi obraz jego młodszego ja? Czy zaczynam wariować? -_ jęknął, tuż po balu zorientował się, że nie pociągają go dziewczyny, ale to... to było ponad jego siły.

\- Czemu on...

_Shaan zwolnij!_ \- wołanie sprawiło, że odwrócił się, rozglądając po korytarzu, nikogo jednak nie dostrzegł w zasięgu wzroku. _Byłem pewien, że ktoś tu idzie... chyba rzeczywiście powoli mi odbija._

_\- Shaan! - _kolejny okrzyk sprawił, że ponownie obrócił się w stronę dźwięku i zaraz cofnął się, uderzając plecami o ścianę. Z naprzeciwka biegł chłopak. Chłopak wyglądający dokładnie tak samo jak ten ze snu.

\- Snape... - szepnął, osuwając się przy ścianie i kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Jego umysł zalały kolejne sceny.

vvv

_Tętniąca życiem Pokątna, była o tej porze zatłoczona śpieszącymi się czarownicami i czarodziejami. Przeciskając się przez tłum, mocniej zacisnął palce na dużej dłoni, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś może to zobaczyć. Nie miało to już dłużej znaczenia. Wreszcie był pełnoletni i nikt nie mógł mu już nic zrobić. Nawet ten przeklęty starzec, Dumbledore._

_\- Tak, życie jest naprawdę cudowne... - huk który rozległ się za ich plecami sprawił, że zamarł w miejscu i dopiero silne szarpnięcie za rękę zmusiło jego nogi do kolejnego kroku._

_\- Tędy! Pospiesz się! - kryjąc się w jednej z bocznych uliczek, zadrżał, gdy następny donośny huk uświadomił mu, że właśnie roztrzaskała się kolejna witryna sklepowa. Wyglądając zza rogu, zadrżał dostrzegając kulących się po rogach przechodniów. Widział, że przynajmniej kilka osób zostało rannych._

_\- Słyszałeś o tym, że ma być dzisiaj atak? Shaan? - dopiero dźwięk jego własnego imienia zmusił go do spojrzenia w czarne oczy Severusa. Otrząsnął się. _

_\- Nie, ale nikt nie wie, że tu jesteśmy. - ponownie wyjrzał za róg, nie dostrzegł jednak ani czarnych szat ani masek. - Nie widzę nikogo... - jego słowa zagłuszył kolejny huk który rozległ się ledwie dwa metry od nich. Sev wciągnął go głębiej w zaułek, ale i tak poczuł palący ból w ręce._

_\- To nie atak, ktoś tu jest po ciebie! - na te słowa spojrzał ponownie w czarne oczy Severusa i nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia, pozwolił mu się objąć._

_Teleportowali się._

vvv

_\- Wesołych Świąt Shaan. - odrywając spojrzenie od płonącego w kominku ognia, zaskoczony spojrzał na paczkę którą właśnie położył mu na kolanach. Prezent opakowano w czarny, lśniący papier i przewiązano złotą wstążką._

_\- Co jest w środku? _

_\- Otwórz, to się przekonasz. - słysząc to spojrzał podejrzliwie na Severusa który teraz przysiadł obok niego na kanapie._

_\- Chyba nie sprawiłeś mi jakiegoś nowego zestawu do eliksirów?_

_\- Nie, choć może powinienem... wtedy byłaby jakakolwiek szansa na to, że nie wysadzisz kolejnego kociołka w powietrze._

_\- Ej, to nie był kociołek!_

_\- Masz rację, tym razem wypaliłeś dziurę w blacie, to rzeczywiście nie był kociołek. - odpowiadając na to uśmiechem, schwycił za wstążkę i pociągnął. Opadła, a wraz z nią oderwał się papier i obsypał go konfetti. Tym razem głośno się roześmiał._

_\- Co to za zaklęcie? _

_\- Później ci pokażę. Otwórz wreszcie tą paczkę. - wytykając język w stronę Severusa otworzył podłużne pudełko i zamarł dostrzegając co jest w środku._

_\- Sev... to jest..._

_\- Podobają się?_

_\- Jak je znalazłeś?_

_\- Należę do Prince'ów. Mogę pociągnąć za kilka sznurków. _

_\- Ale to wciąż..._

_\- Powinny być twoje. - czując, że w oczach kręcą mu się zdradzieckie łzy, ostrożnie wyjął jedną z rękawiczek. Czarne koraliki z których została spleciona zamigotały w świetle ognia. _

_\- Stworzono tylko kilka par, przecież to musiało kosztować majątek... Sev ja nie mogę tego przyjąć..._

_\- Nie były wcale takie drogie, Shaan. Powiedzmy, że kosztowały kilka anulowanych długów... _

_\- Ale..._

_\- Twoja magia potrzebuje przekaźnika._

vvv

_Deszcz przykleił kosmyki włosy do jego twarzy. Czuł, że woda spływa mu po plecach. Ubrania które można było wyciskać, dawno przestały chronić przed zimnem. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Mocniej ścisnął dłoń idącego przodem chłopaka i pozwolił wciągnąć się między drzewa._

_\- Już niedaleko. - usłyszał, gdy skręcili. Pod stopami dostrzegł ślady wąskiej ścieżki. W wielu miejscach drużka była zarośnięta, jednak wciąż dało się rozpoznać kierunek. _

_\- Jesteśmy. - usłyszał, zaraz też dostrzegł, że drzewa przerzedziły się i wyszli na osłoniętą polankę. Zaskoczony spojrzał w górę. Z nieba nie padała ani jednak kropla._

_\- Jak? - zamiast odpowiedzieć, Severus przyciągnął go do siebie i obejmując, szepnął._

_\- Witaj w sanktuarium Shaan._

vvv

\- Shaan... - szepnął w przestrzeń, powoli się podnosząc. To było zupełnie tak jakby puściła jakaś tama. Kilka sekund temu sądził, że to tylko senne majaki. - Shaan... powtórzył, a zalewająca go pewność sprawiła, że ponownie upadł na kolana. Zacisnął powieki, biorąc uspokajający oddech. _Shaan Nirmana Mokhrits Sangdoro - _słowa echem odbijające się w jego myślach były przerażająco jasne. Zacisnął pięści, nie zważając na to, że paznokcie przebijają skórę. Po policzku spłynęła mu pojedyncza łza. Za nią potoczyły się kolejne.

_Pomóż mi Severusie... - _jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.

**][][][][**

**Fragmenty sceny na cmentarzu wraz z opisami otoczenia zostały przeze mnie zaczerpnięte z czwartej części przygód Harry'ego - Czara Ognia. Wiem również że pewne rzeczy z rozdziału pierwszego mogły przewinąć się już w innych fanfiction, jednak są konieczne do wejścia w akcję. Reszta to już efekty mojej własnej, pokręconej wyobraźni.**

**Enervate - zaklęcie wybudzające, jak czytałam w książkach zostało potem zmienione na Rennervate, ale mi jakoś pasuje pierwotna wersja i jej będę się trzymała.**

**Agir - to moje własne zaklęcie skomponowane na potrzeby opowiadania, słowo z języka kurdyjskiego oznaczające "ogień".**

**Shaan - spokój, duma ( indiańskie )**

**Nirmana - odrodzony ( nieco pod buddyzm )**

**Mokhrits - z popiołów ( ormiański )**

**Sangdoro - Sangde de oro - złota krew ( hiszpańskie )**

**Pozostałe rzeczy wyjaśnią się z czasem.**

**][][][][**

**Koniec Rozdziału Pierwszego**


	2. Chapter 2

**NIE BAW SIĘ OGNIEM, BO SIĘ SPALISZ**

**][][][][**

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i liczę na więcej ;) A tak poważniej, cieszę się, że historia przypadła wam do gustu. Ci co znają inne moje opowiadania, pewnie już wiedzą, że tekst będzie specyficzny. Poza tym takie drobne ostrzeżenie, ten tekst to między innymi romans, więc pewnych wymownych scen można się w nim spodziewać... ( podtekstów, a także scen w których żadne podteksty potrzebne nie będą ). Czasem będzie słodko, a czasem dramatycznie, jak zawsze. Główna para tekstu to Severus/Harry, no ale to już chyba jest oczywiste.**

**Nie przedłużam. Dla ciekawskich powiem, że ukończyłam już rozdział czwarty, tymczasem was zapraszam do zapoznania się z drugim.**

**][][][][**

**Rozdział 2**

_**Przełamując ciszę**_

_Na pamiątkę tego co było albo tego _

_do czego nigdy nie doszło, _

_a zniszczyło wiele lat..._

**][][][][**

_Pomóż mi Severusie..._

_Pomóż mi, proszę... pomóż... _\- Nie wiedział jak długo płakał, ale końcu zabrakło mu łez i po prostu siedział niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Nie był pewien czy to szczęście czy nie, ale przez cały ten czas żaden uczeń, ani profesor nie pojawił się w korytarzu.

_Gdy wreszcie udało mu się zebrać w sobie na tyle, aby się podnieść, przytrzymując się ściany, ruszył do najbliższej łazienki. Nie zauważony przez nikogo wślizgnął się do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Upewniwszy się, że pomieszczenie jest puste, nieco chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do umywalki. Mocno się na niej wspierając, obmył twarz wodą i dopiero po tym, odważył się spojrzeć w wiszące nad nią zwierciadło. Zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy i włosy znajdujące się w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj, były takie same jak zawsze. Z lustra patrzył na niego Harry Potter. Niewysoki, z zielonymi oczami ukrytymi zwykle za okrągłymi okularami. Harry Potter który wygląda tak samo jak ojciec, James, z wyjątkiem barwy oczu, odziedziczonej po mamie. Harry Potter którego znają praktycznie wszyscy. Harry Potter którego w rzeczywistości nie zna nikt. Harry Potter, który nie znał sam siebie._

\- Shaan Nirmana Mokrits Sangdoro. - Tym razem, gdy wypowiadał te słowa, głos nie zadrżał mu ani razu. - Kto mi to zrobił, Severusie? - szepnął dużo ciszej, zaciskając palce na rancie umywalki._ Kto odebrał mi wszystko co znałem? Shaan Nirmana Mokrits Sangdoro, wiem, że to moje imię. Wiem to, ale co się z tym właściwie wiąże? Jak stałem się Harrym? Dlaczego mam niespełna piętnaście lat skoro jestem pewien, że chodziłem razem z tobą do Hogwartu? Nic z tego nie rozumiem..._

\- Te imiona to dla mnie tylko puste słowa... - zamknął oczy biorąc głęboki wdech. Gdy ponownie je otworzył, po raz kolejny spojrzał na własne odbicie.

\- Kto schrzanił całe moje życie? - westchnął. _Co mam teraz zrobić? Snape. Jedyne wspomnienia jakie mam, dotyczą ciebie... osoby która nienawidzi mnie od chwili gdy cztery lata temu przekroczyłem próg tej szkoły. - _odwrócił wzrok od lustra, nie wiedząc czy ma się śmiać, czy znów płakać. _Uprzykrzasz mi życie zawsze gdy mnie widzisz. Z całego serca mnie nienawidzisz, a ja... jeszcze dwa dni temu bym w to nie uwierzył, ale teraz czuję, że nie mogę cię nienawidzić. Nie potrafię... Chyba tak naprawdę, nigdy cię nie nienawidziłem... _\- po raz kolejny przymknął oczy, pragnąć odciąć się od rzeczywistości. _Wiem, że coś nas łączyło... coś innego, znacznie głębszego niż przyjaźń..._

\- Nie umiem cię znienawidzić, ale ty najchętniej nie widziałbyś mnie już więcej na oczy, prawda? Nienawidzisz Harry'ego Potter'a chyba bardziej niż ja Voldemorta. - przycisnął rękę do piersi, zaciskając palce na szacie. _To boli._

\- Mam pewność, że najchętniej potraktowałbyś mnie jakąś paskudną klątwą. - przygryzł wargę aby powstrzymać niechciane łzy. _Czy jeśli powiem ci kim jestem, uwierzysz mi? Czy nie przeklniesz cholernego Harry'ego Potter'a zanim będę miał szansę cokolwiek ci wyjaśnić?_

_Czy wciąż kochasz Shaana? Czy pamiętasz?_

\- Wczoraj wyśmiałbym każdego kto by to powiedział, a teraz chciałbym, żebyś mnie po prostu przytulił. - ponownie zmusił się do spojrzenia w lustro. - Nazywam się Shaan Sangdoro. Nawet jeśli nie zechcesz mi uwierzyć, nic tego nie zmieni. - odetchnął i w jednej sekundzie podejmując decyzję, poprawił szatę i ponownie ochlapał twarz wodą. Opuszczając łazienkę, szedł pewnym krokiem. Szlaban miał mieć dopiero wieczorem, ale to nie mogło czekać.

_Nawet jeśli miałbyś mnie wyśmiać, muszę spróbować, Severusie._

**][][][][**

Śniadanie musiało się już skończyć, bowiem w drodze do lochów spotkał kilku uczniów. Na szczęście byli tak zaabsorbowani rozmową, że zdawało mu się, iż nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, dokąd idzie. Owszem usłyszał kilka słów gratulacji, został nawet zaproszony na wspólną imprezę zwycięzców w pokoju wspólnym puchonów, ostatecznie jednak nikt go nie zatrzymał, ani się do niego nie przyłączył.

Przechodząc przez kolejny ciemny korytarz, czuł, że z każdym krokiem serce coraz głośniej mu łomocze. W pewnym momencie nie wiedział już czy ma iść dalej, czy zawrócić. Kiedy jednak w końcu zatrzymał się przed gabinetem szkolnego Mistrza Eliksirów, zapukał bez wahania.

Nie otrzymał odzewu. Zapukał ponownie. Znowu nic. Przy trzecim pukaniu także nie było reakcji. Zaczął już podejrzewać, że Snape być może jeszcze nie wrócił ze śniadania. Gdy zastanawiał się nad tym czy czekać, czy jednak przyjść za jakiś czas, dobiegło go szorstkie:

\- Wejść!

Nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi wchodząc do gabinetu który widział już wielokrotnie w czasie szlabanów jakie odbył w ciągu nauki w Hogwarcie. Zazwyczaj gdy tu wchodził był zły, lub bał się tego co znów wymyśli dla niego Snape. Podczas każdej wizyty marzył o tym, żeby jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce Dziś jednak było inaczej. Dziś chciał tu być i błagał w duszy żeby Severus uwierzył w jego słowa i nie wyrzucił go.

\- Potter? Czyżbyś nie znał się na zegarku? Szlaban zaczynasz dopiero po obiedzie. - ignorując sarkazm w głosie profesora, upewnił się, że drzwi zamknęły się za nim i wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia.

\- Nawet jeśli jesteś tak nadgorliwy i z pewnością mógłbym znaleźć ci dość zajęć na cały dzień, jestem aktualnie zajęty, więc zejdź mi z oczu Potter. Nie mam ochoty oglądać cię dłużej niż to absolutnie konieczne. - Snape ponownie pochylił wzrok nad pergaminami które przeglądał, zupełnie ignorując jego obecność. Widząc to, wziął uspokajający oddech i po raz pierwszy od przekroczenia progu gabinetu, odezwał się.

\- Czy może pan wycisz pomieszczenie, profesorze? - jego słowa sprawiły, że Snape oderwał się w końcu od sprawdzania prac i przeniósł spojrzenie na niego.

\- Wyciszyć? Dlaczego miałbym Potter? - czując, że gdyby mógł, wzrok Snape zabiłby go na miejscu, odetchnął starając się to zignorować.

\- Będę mógł powiedzieć dopiero gdy pan to zrobi, profesorze.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli o czym rozmawiać, Potter.

\- Sev proszę... - zaczął i urwał, po czasie orientując się co powiedział, było już jednak za późno.

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś Potter?

\- Ja... - zaczął ponownie i znów przerwał przymykając oczy. W końcu jednak, mając nadzieję, że głos go nie zawiedzie, wyszeptał, ignorując to, że ktoś na zewnątrz może go usłyszeć.

\- Shaan... Czy jeszcze go pamiętasz?

\- Gdzie usłyszałeś to imię, Potter?! - ponownie spojrzał w ciskające błyskawice oczy profesora. Nienawiść w jego spojrzeniu sprawiła, że ogarnął go chłód. _Shaana również znienawidziłeś?_ Zadrżał na samą myśl, ale się nie wycofał. Nie mógł. Wiedział, że jeśli się wycofa, drugiej szansy być może nigdy już nie otrzyma. Dlatego po raz kolejny nabrał powietrza i drżącym głosem, odpowiedział:

\- W mroku, świeć dla mnie. - po jego słowach Snape zerwał się zza biurka i w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy nim. Palce profesora zacisnęły się na jego szacie i Snape szarpnął nim.

\- Jak śmiesz... Kto ci o tym powiedział?! - ignorując łzy które nie wiadomo skąd zakręciły mu się pod powiekami, uniósł głowę i wyszeptał:

\- Ty.

\- Oszalałeś Potter.

\- Pewnej nocy powiedziałem ci coś na Wieży Astronomicznej, teraz ci to powtórzę... Świeć dla mnie Sev. _J_esteś moją najjaśniejszą gwiazdą. Bez względu na to gdzie będę, chcę byś świecił tylko dla mnie. Świeć i bądź przy moim boku. Świeć i daj mi szansę abym ja mógł kiedyś zaświecić dla ciebie.

\- Skąd.. - Snape szarpnął nim ponownie. Harry poczuł, że dłoń wciąż ściskająca jego szatę, drży.

\- Nazywam się Shaan Nirmana Mokrits Sangdoro, Severusie. Jestem Shaan, bez względu na to, czy zechcesz w to uwierzyć, czy nie.

Snape puścił go robiąc krok w tył. Jego twarz miała nieodgadniony wyraz. Był pewien, że zaraz ponownie go skrzyczy lub po prostu wyśmieje wyrzucając za drzwi. Gdy w ręku profesora nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się różdżka, mimowolnie sam cofnął się nieco. Czekał, a kolejne sekundy ciągnęły się niczym wieczność. Snape uniósł rękę, ale nie wycelował różdżki w niego. Zatoczył nią okrąg. Zaklęcie wyciszające. Kolejny czar zamknął drzwi. Gdy czarne oczy ponownie spojrzały w jego własne, usłyszał.

\- Imię Mokrits znały tylko trzy osoby. Ja jestem jedną z nich. - Snape ponownie się zbliżył i nieco niepewnie wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, tym razem jednak nie szarpnął nim, a jedynie delikatnie musnął jego policzek. - Jednak to niemożliwe... przecież ty... jak... - maska Snape;'a zawiodła i Harry był przez kilka sekund w stanie dostrzec targające nim emocje. Czuł, że już nie tylko dłoń profesora drży. Schwycił go za rękę nim ten miał szansę się odsunąć.

\- Nie wiem Severusie. Nie wiem. Wciąż niewiele z tego rozumiem, jednak choć brzmi to nierealnie, mam pewność, że nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem Harrym Potterem.

\- Ale te wszystkie lata... wyglądasz zupełnie jak James Potter. Ukrywałeś się? - Snape wyswobodził dłoń, odsuwając się. Przez jego twarz przebiegł grymas.

\- Dlaczego miałbym? Jeszcze do wczoraj byłem pewien, że mam prawie piętnaście lat i na imię mi Harry. Byłem Harrym... Uwielbiałem quiditch, starałem się uniknąć wiecznie mnie szukających kłopotów i z całego serca nienawidziłem eliksirów z tobą... - roześmiał się, nie będąc tak naprawdę pewnym czy to śmiech czy szloch. - Moje życie było normalne, przynajmniej na tyle na ile to możliwe, ale... dzisiejsza noc wszystko zmieniła... - głos załamał mu się, ale i tak zmusił się do tego aby mówić dalej.

\- Nie wiem czemu tak nagle, dlaczego akurat teraz, ale tej nocy śniłem o tobie... o nas... to ze snów dowiedziałem się, że nie mam na imię Harry, ale Shaan i że my... - głos ponownie mu się załamał. - Nie wiem kto odebrał mi moje życie. Nie wiem dlaczego zrobiono ze mnie przeklętego Harry'ego Pottera! Nie wiem nawet czy prawdziwy Harry Potter istnieje... - nabrał powietrza, którego zaczynało mu brakować i mówił dalej. Słyszał, że mówi coraz bardziej chaotycznie, ale musiał to z siebie wyrzucić. - Pamiętam swoje prawdziwe imię, ale nie mam pojęcia co tak naprawdę się z nim wiąże. Nie wiem kim byłem, ani co robiłem... W snach widziałem tylko nas... tak naprawdę to było tylko kilka wspomnień, ale poczułem, w środku, że ty i ja... że my... w moich wspomnieniach byłeś zupełnie inny niż osoba z którą miałem do czynienia przez ostatnie cztery lata. Wiem, że minęło wiele czasu i pewnie nie chcesz mieć nic ze mną do czynienia, ale czuję... ja wciąż... - umilkł wreszcie, nie potrafiąc ubrać myśli w słowa.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odważył się spojrzeć w czarne tęczówki. Jęknął w duchu, czując bolesny uścisk w piersi. Spojrzenie Severusa było nieprzeniknione. Odwrócił się, czując, że wszystko poszło nie tak jak planował. Nie zamierzał płakać przed profesorem, ale czuł, że kompletnie się rozkleja. W dodatku surowe spojrzenie Snape'a mówiło mu, co ten o nim myśli. To bolało.

\- Przepraszam, pójdę już. - skierował się w stronę drzwi, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że są zablokowane. Zapominając o tym, że wciąż nie wie o sobie więcej niż, przed przekroczeniem progu gabinetu. Schwycił za klamkę, jednak nim miał szansę ją nacisnąć, silne ramiona zamknęły się w okół niego i został obrócony. Ukrywając twarz w czarnych szatach, pozwolił opaść ostatnim blokadom. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.

Nie był pewien ile tak stali. W końcu jednak zabrakło mu łez. Odsuwając się nieco od Severusa, zaskoczony zauważył, że on również ma zaczerwienione oczy. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Wreszcie profesor schwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę biurka. Wystarczyło jedno machnięcie różdżki i krzesło rozszerzyło się tak, że mogli usiąść na nim wspólnie. Wciąż czując dłoń profesora spoczywającą na jego własnej, odetchnął i wyszeptał:

\- Dwa dni temu nie chciałem cię znać, ale te wspomnienia sprawiły że ja... myślę, że ja ciebie... - przymknął oczy. Bał się wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos, zamiast tego zapytał więc:

\- Nie nienawidzisz mnie, prawda? - Snape nie odezwał się, jednak długie palce mocno zaciskające się na jego własnych, posłużyły mu za całą odpowiedź.

\- Co teraz? Ja... nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie dłużej żyć jako Harry Potter.

\- Pytaniem pozostaje, dlaczego właściwie stałeś się Harrym Potterem? Jaki był tego cel? Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja decyzja. Gdyby tak było, zapewne pamiętałbyś kim jesteś, zresztą jaki miałbyś w tym interes? Co miałoby być tak ważne, że porzuciłbyś wszystko co znasz i dobrowolne naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Może rzeczywiście coś zmusiło mnie do podjęcia takich kroków? - urwał, zaraz jednak dodał znacznie ciszej. - Mimo wszystko dziwne wydaje mi się porzucenie znanego życia i zaczęcie na nowo jako cudze dziecko... to nie ma sensu.

\- Nie ma. Nawet gdybyś chciał komuś w ten sposób pomóc, nie zrezygnowałbyś ze wspomnień i wiedzy którą już posiadłeś... Wszystko wskazuje więc na to, że ktoś umyślnie wymazał twoją przeszłość i uczynił cię Potterem.

\- Ale kto mógł coś takiego zrobić? Dlaczego właściwie? Czemu ktoś skazał mnie na życie jako przeklęty zbawca?

\- Na ostatnie pytanie nie jestem jeszcze w stanie ci odpowiedzieć, jednak jeśli pytasz o to, kto mógł to zrobić, nasuwa mi się tylko jedna odpowiedź. Odpowiedź na którą sam powinieneś wpaść. - gdy nie bardzo rozumiejąc o kim myśli profesor, ponownie spojrzał w jego oczy, usłyszał.

\- Zastanów się, kto robi wiele w imię tak zwanego „większego dobra"? - Snape nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Sens tego co chciał mu przekazać uderzył w niego z bolesną jasnością.

\- Dumbledore. Chcesz powiedzieć, że to może być jego sprawka? Przecież on jest jasnym czarodziejem! Chyba nawet on nie mógłby być tak okrutny, żeby...

\- Nie wszystko jest czarno białe, Shaan. Czy nigdy nie zastanowiło cię, jak pierwsza wojna mogła zakończyć się w ciągu jednego wieczoru?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Pierwszą wojnę zakończyła noc po której pozostała ci twoja słynna blizna. Nagle nie tylko zniknął Czarny Pan ale i wszyscy śmierciożercy przestali być zagrożeniem dla jasnej strony. Wystarczyło kilka godzin i nim nastał świt, zbierająca krwawe żniwo wojna, stała się jedynie odległym wspomnieniem... Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że zniknięcie Czarnego Pana mogło mieć aż tak silny efekt na jego zwolenników? Przecież nie byli marionetkami! Zresztą, skąd jego zwolennicy rozsiani po całym kraju mieliby równocześnie zrozumieć, że ich mistrz został pokonany?

\- A Mroczny Znak? Czy to nie przez niego wiedzieli o tym? - znów spojrzał na Severusa i uznając, że nie ma sensu utrzymywać tego w tajemnicy dodał. - Wiem, że twój Mroczny Znak ciemnieje, czy nic się z nim nie działo, gdy Voldemort zniknął?

\- Mroczny Znak zaczął blaknąć dopiero po kilku miesiącach od zniknięcia Czarnego Pana. Tamtej nocy nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś jest nie ta, a jednak w ciągu doby większość sojuszników Czarnego Pana została aresztowana. Zamknięto ich w Azkabanie. Część z nich od razu otrzymała pocałunek dementora. Pomyśl Shaan, jak to możliwe? Złapano blisko pięćdziesiąt osób. Jak udało się jednocześnie pojmać tak wielu dobrze wyszkolonych czarodziei?

_Pięćdziesiąt osób? W jeden dzień?_ Prawdę mówiąc wcześniej nigdy nie myślał nad tym od tej strony. _Przecież oni nie oddaliby się dobrowolnie... Nie czekali aż ktoś przyjdzie obdarować ich pocałunkiem, zresztą kto normalny czekałby na wyssanie duszy?!_ \- zamknął oczy wiedząc już do czego zmierza Severus. Słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło, ale i tak je wypowiedział.

\- Ktoś musiał to wcześniej przygotować.

\- Tak.

\- Ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że mama odda za mnie życie i odbije się ode mnie Avada? Przecież Dumbledore nie jest jasnowidzem! Nawet on nie potrafiłby tego przewidzieć. - zapytał, ponownie otwierając oczy. Snape milczał.

\- Wiesz coś na ten temat. - bardziej stwierdził niż spytał, gdy cisza między nimi zaczęła się przedłużać. Severus przytaknął, po czym wyczarował filiżanki z parującą herbatą i wręczając mu jeną, w końcu rzekł:

\- Jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka nie przyszło by mi to do głowy... Dotąd podejrzewałem, że w jakiś sposób zmusił Lily do poświęcenia się za ciebie, teraz jednak sprawa nabrała zupełnie innych barw i wydaje się przerażająco jasna. To nie poświęcenie Lily Potter ocaliło cię tamtej nocy. Przeżyłeś, bo zaatakował cię Czarny Pan.

\- Ja... nie rozumiem.

\- Dumbledore naprawdę zaplanował wasze starcie. Dążył do tego aby Czarny Pan skierował przeciwko tobie różdżkę. Chciał aby rzucił w ciebie avadę. Chciał, bowiem wiedział, że zaatakowanie cię pozbawi go tarcz, a czar rykoszetem odbije się w niego. To dlatego cię potrzebował. Dlatego zrobił z ciebie Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Ale dlaczego? Czemu zaatakowanie akurat mnie miałoby pozbawić Voldemorta tarcz?

\- Ponieważ jesteście spokrewnieni, przynajmniej magicznie Shaan. Dumbledore uciekł się do wykorzystania rodzinnej magii przeciwko wam.

\- Ale jak... przecież on... on nie może,... nie może być moim krewnym. - wyszarpnął dłoń i zerwał się, rozlewając herbatę na podłodze. Nerwy rozszarpane ostatnimi rewelacjami, wymknęły mu się spod kontroli. To co mówił Snape było absurdalne.

\- Jak niby miałby być moim krewnym?! Kim miałby być, moim wujkiem? A może dziadkiem?! I co właściwie oznacza, że jestem z nim magicznie spokrewniony? Przyszedłem do ciebie po pomoc, a ty zwyczajnie zdecydowałeś się sobie ze mnie zażartować?!

\- To nie jest temat z którego śmiałbym sobie żartować, Shaan. - Snape odwrócił się, tak, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Nie pochodzisz bezpośrednio z jego linii krwi, jednakże żyjesz dzięki jego magii. Magia Czarnego Pana sprawiła, że się narodziłeś, tym samym też stał się on twoim magicznym rodzicem.

\- Rodzicem, ale... chcesz powiedzieć, że on jest... - to nie mieściło się w jego systemie pojmowania. - On nie może być...

\- Jest twoim ojcem, Shaan. - tym razem nie dał rady, upadł na kolana, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły torsje. Nie miał czym wymiotować, ale nie mógł zapanować nad własnymi odruchami. Świat wirował mu przed oczami. Nagle, poczuł obejmujące go dłonie. Zacisnął powieki i przytulił się do klęczącego teraz obok mężczyzny. Napięcie powoli ustępowało. W końcu, po nieznośnie długiej chwili zdołał opanować się na tyle, by wydobyć z siebie kolejne słowa:

\- Ale on nie jest tak naprawdę moim ojcem, prawda? Powiedz że nim nie jest... Wspomniałeś, że nie łączy nas krew, że jest jedynie moim magicznym rodzicem.

\- Rodzicielstwo nie wymaga połączenia krwi, przynajmniej nie w naszym świecie, Shaan. Magia tworzy o wiele silniejsze połączenie niż krew. To dlatego, tego rodzaju rodzicielstwo jest znacznie bardziej poważane wśród czarodziejów. Krewnego z krwi możesz się wyrzec, krewnego z magii nie odrzucisz nigdy. Sama magia ci na to nie pozwoli.

\- Ale, nawet jeśli jest moim magicznym rodzicem, to wciąż mam innych rodziców prawda? On mnie tylko adoptował więc nie jest...

\- Nie adoptował cię, Shaan. Czarny Pan pozwolił ci się narodzić. On jest twoim ojcem, nie masz innych rodziców.

\- Nawet jeśli pomógł mi się narodzić, cokolwiek to znaczy, to moja matka wciąż...

\- Nie Shaan, ty nie masz matki. Nie masz i nigdy nie miałeś.

\- Ale jak to, przecież... o czym ty mówisz... Każdy ma matkę!

\- Nie ty Shaan. Nie masz matki bowiem nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś człowiekiem. Jesteś magiczną istotą która nie została poczęta lecz stworzona...

-Nie! - krzyknął, ponownie się wyrywając. To co mówił Snape nie miało sensu. Nie było prawdą. Nie mogło być prawdą.

_Istota nie człowiek? Stworzony? To niemożliwe... niemożliwe... ja nie nogę być... nie mogę..._ \- szyba w oknie pękła z trzaskiem zasypując posadzkę odłamkami szkła.

\- Kłamiesz! - pobiegł w stronę drzwi i szarpnął za klamkę. Nie ustąpiła. - Wypuść mnie! - krzyknął po raz kolejny. - Chcę wyjść! - drewno wygięło się i od drzwi rozległ się jęk.

\- _Maerens _– nie rozpoznał czaru który w niego uderzył. Nagle wszystko stało się czarne.

**][][][][**

\- Wypij. - przełknął rozpoznając mdlący smak eliksiru uspokajającego. Usiadł, gdy dotarło do niego że leży na ziemi z głową wspartą na kolanach Severusa.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze. - szepnął, czując przytłumiający wpływ eliksiru. - Czy ja naprawdę... nie jestem człowiekiem? Czy naprawdę jestem jedynie czyimś eksperymentem?

\- Nie wiem Shaan. Przykro mi, ale nie wiem. Znam jedynie twoje własne opowieści. Wiem, że Czarny Pan znalazł cię w czasie jednej ze swoich podróży. To dzięki niemu się obudziłeś. To on cię wychował, dał ci imię i dom. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, to on jest twoim ojcem i jedyną rodziną jaką kiedykolwiek posiadałeś.

\- Ale on... przez tyle lat próbował mnie zabić. Wymordował tylu ludzi, a ty mówisz o nim jako o ojcu który troszczył się o mnie. To dla mnie nierealne. Ja nie potrafię... nie umiem wyobrazić sobie tego mordercy jako osoby która o kogokolwiek mogłaby dbać.

\- Czarny Pan nigdy nie był taki jak ostatnimi laty przedstawiał go światu Dumbledore. Nie, nigdy nie był jasnym czarodziejem, a jego metody działania często były okrutne, ale nie był szaleńcem, wbrew temu co twierdzi Dumbledore. Zresztą tak naprawdę nie ma i nigdy nie było jasnej i ciemnej strony. Wszystko to jedynie odcienie szarości. Spójrz na to co zrobił Dumbledore, czy z czystym sumieniem możesz nazwać go teraz jasnym czarodziejem? - pokręcił głową, nie będąc w stanie odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że Snape ma rację, jednak te słowa wciąż bolały. W ciągu jednej doby cały jego poukładany świat rozsypał się w pył i nie był pewien czy zdoła poskładać go na nowo.

_Jestem synem Voldemorta..._

\- Czy to dlatego wypuścił mnie z tego cmentarza? Zorientował się? - zapytał sam siebie, dopiero po cichych słowach Severusa orientując się, że musiał wypowiedzieć własne myśli na głos.

\- O jakim cmentarzu mówisz?

\- Puchar okazał się świstoklikiem. Przeniósł mnie i Cedrika na cmentarz w jakiejś wiosce... tam czekał na nas Voldemort z Glidogonem... - urwał. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego o czym mówi.

\- Spotkałeś Czarnego Pana? Dlaczego nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś?!

\- Nie mogłem. Voldemort rzucił na mnie jakieś zaklęcie. Nie mogłem o tym mówić ani pisać. Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego ten czar nie powstrzymał mnie przed wyjawieniem prawdy tobie. - spojrzał na Snape'a, ten zdawał się zamyślony. W końcu odezwał się:

\- Ja chyba wiem.

\- Wiesz?

\- Tak, ale zostawmy to na razie. Najpierw opowiedz mi wszystko. Chcę dokładnie wiedzieć co się stało od chwili gdy opuściłeś błonia Hogwartu do momentu, aż pojawiliście się z powrotem przed labiryntem. - przytaknął i zaczął opowiadać. Nie pominął niczego. Wspomniał o powrocie Voldemorta, o tym, że ten mógł go dotknąć. Opowiedział o ich rozmowie, o usłyszanych słowach, że nie jest wrogiem choć jego oczy temu przeczą i urwał nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania:

\- Czy to o to chodziło? Powiedział, że nie jestem jego wrogiem bo mnie rozpoznał? - zamilkł, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając. - Wiedział. Zanim świstoklik zabrał mnie z powrotem, nazwał mnie Shaan.

\- Z pewnością poznał prawdę. W przeciwnym wypadku nie wypuściłby cię z cmentarza żywego. Sądzę, że naprowadziły go na to wadliwe skutki rytuału. To dzięki temu zrozumiał że nie jesteś jego wrogiem, choć nienawidzisz go. Zrozumiał, że tylko jako syn możesz zarazem być mu przychylny i nienawidzić go. - Snape na chwilę zamilkł po czym dodał. - Wróćmy do tego co było dalej. - przytaknął zgadzając się i kontynuował opowieść. Wspomniał o czarze którym potraktował go Voldemort a także o tym, że to właśnie po jego rzuceniu wypuścił go i powiedział, że nie musi się go więcej obawiać. Gdy skończył, zadał kolejne pytanie:

\- Czy wiesz co to za czar, Agir? Po co go na mnie rzucił?

\- To jedno z zaklęć starej magii, niewielu ludzi je dzisiaj zna. _Agir_ to czar wywołujący ogień, jednak w przeciwieństwie do powszechnego dzisiaj _Incendio_ pozwala spalić wybrany obiekt, bez szkód dla otoczenia.

\- Chciał mnie spalić? - zapytał, ale Snape zaprzeczył.

\- Nie. Sądzę, że już wcześniej cię rozpoznał. To zaklęcie miało jedynie to potwierdzić.

\- Jak zaklęcie spalające miało potwierdzić moją tożsamość?

\- Ciebie nie można spalić, Shaan. Ma to związek z twoją naturą. Ogień nigdy nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

_Ogień mnie nie skrzywdzi...?_

\- Kim ja jestem? Skoro nie jestem człowiekiem, to kim? Ty wiesz... - Snape przerwał mu ruchem ręki, na korytarzu rozległ się czyjś śmiech.

\- Wiem. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko. Obiecuję, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Już późno. O tej porze nie powinno cię tu w ogóle być. Jeśli zostaniesz tu dłużej, ściągniemy na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę. Idź już. Gdyby ktoś pytał powiesz, że przesunąłem twój szlaban. Idź i wróć gdy wszyscy zasną. Moje kwatery znajdują się za salą eliksirów. Wisi tam tylko jeden portret, na pewno znajdziesz. Hasło to tojad. Pamiętaj, że nikt nie może cię zobaczyć.

\- Dobrze.

Wcale nie chciał przerywać tej rozmowy ale posłusznie podniósł się i opuścił ciemny gabinet. Gdy szedł wzdłuż korytarza, mijany przez sporadycznie pojawiających się uczniów, myślami był daleko od zamku. Mijając Wielką Salę, ledwie zauważył że trwa obiad. Nie wszedł do środka. Swoje kroki skierował wprost na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

**][][][][**

Nie był na obiedzie, nie poszedł także na kolację. Nie był głodny. Po rewelacjach które tego dnia usłyszał zupełnie stracił apetyt. Wciąż pragnął aby ktoś powiedział mu, że to tylko jakiś kiepski żart, niestety wiedział, że to złudne nadzieje. Snape nie żartowałby sobie z niego, na pewno nie w taki sposób.

_Syn Voldemorta_. Mdliło go na samą myśl i wolał nawet nie zastanawiać się jak zareagowaliby jego przyjaciele na tego rodzaju informację. Dobrze wiedział jak sam zareagowałby na to, gdyby to oni powiedzieli mu coś takiego. Poza tym nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić z tą wiedzą. Wciąż nienawidził Voldemorta ale teraz równie mocno nienawidził Dumbledore'a, który jeszcze niedawno stanowił dla niego oparcie. Miał ochotę wyć z bezsilności.

_Jak mogłeś? Jak mogłeś tak po prostu odebrać mi wszystko co znałem? W jednej chwili wykasowałeś całe moje życie aby uczynić mnie cholernym Złotym Chłopcem... Czy pokonanie Voldemorta naprawdę było tego warte? - _zadrżał ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie wierzył aby cokolwiek mogło być tego warte. _Jest tylu doświadczonych czarodziei a ty tak po prostu uznałeś, że zniszczysz moje życie... - _mocniej zacisnął powieki.

_Co bym teraz robił gdybyś nie obrócił wszystkiego co znałem w pył? Czy miałbym normalne życie? Czy ja i Severus bylibyśmy razem? _\- Jeszcze niedawno ta myśl byłaby dla niego absurdalna, teraz jednak wywołała delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy. _Czy dziś możemy spróbować na nowo? - _westchnął, unosząc lekko głowę aby spojrzeć w niebo. Uczucia które go przepełniały wciąż były dla niego nowe, ale wspomnienia ze snów jakie miał tej nocy mówiły mu, że powinien dać im szansę. Powinien tylko...

\- Czy ty będziesz tego chciał Severusie? - ponownie przymknął oczy, wracając do wspomnień. Znów czuł obejmujące go silne ramiona. Chciał w nich utonąć, ale bał się, że gdy o to poprosi, Snape odtrąci go. Tak, chwila w gabinecie to jedno, a wspólna przyszłość to zupełnie co innego.

\- Teraz ty jesteś nauczycielem a ja tylko dzieciakiem którego nienawidziłeś przez ostatnie kilka lat. _To co się między nami wydarzyło, to dal ciebie tylko odległa przeszłość, prawda? Tylko przeszłość._

_\- Znów tu siedzisz Shaan? -_ usłyszał niespodziewanie ciche pytanie. Rozejrzał się, ale wciąż był na wieży sam._ \- Nie powinieneś tu siedzieć, robi się chłodno_. - dobiegły go kolejne słowa i wraz z nimi zalazła go fala wspomnień.

vvv

_\- Nie powinieneś tu siedzieć, robi się chłodno._

_\- Nic mi nie będzie._

_\- Nawet jeśli nie odczuwasz zimna, nie znaczy to że nie możesz się przeziębić. Powinieneś bardziej dbać o siebie. - Nie zaprotestował gdy Snape wyczarował koc i narzucił mu ciężki materiał na ramiona. Otulił się nim szczelniej, po czym uchylił jedną stronę zapraszającym gestem._

_\- Sam nie będę z niego korzystał. - Sev uśmiechnął się i przysiadł obok. Gruba tkanina osłoniła ich obu przed przenikliwym wiatrem. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy zapatrzeni w gwiazdy, w końcu jednak Severus przerwał milczenie._

_\- Dlaczego zawsze tu uciekasz?_

_\- Sam nie wiem, chyba tu czuję się wolny. Zamek jest duży ale czasem gdy przebywam w czterech ścianach, mam wrażenie że się duszę... tu przynajmniej widzę gwiazdy._

_\- Zwykle ludzie wolą mieć dach na głową._

_\- Nie jestem człowiekiem._

_\- Nie, nie jesteś. Jesteś kimś znacznie lepszym. - Na usta zabłąkał mu się uśmiech, gdy palce Severusa splotły się z jego własnymi._

vvv

_\- Już późno, musimy iść._

_\- Jeszcze chwila._

_\- Shaan..._

_\- Zaczekaj, możemy się spóźnić kilka minut._

_\- Naprawdę chcesz się spóźnić i wejść jako ostatni?_

_\- Nie, ale wolę to niż zjawić się przed czasem. Jak się spóźnię przynajmniej nie będą mieli czasu na zadawanie mi tysięcy bezsensownych pytań._

_\- I tak nie zdołasz uniknąć ich wszystkich._

_\- Wiem._

_\- Może po prostu w ogóle tam nie idźmy? - gdy Severus to zaproponował, uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Chciałby tego, nawet bardzo ale ostatecznie pokręcił jedynie głową w zaprzeczeniu._

_\- Muszę się tam pojawić. Dobrze wiesz co się stanie jak mnie nie będzie._

_\- Tak, ktoś zdecydowanie spróbuje cię zabić._

_\- Nie mnie, nas, nie zapominaj. Od teraz zawsze będziesz dla niego współwinnym._

_\- W co ja się wpakowałem? Może powinienem..._

_\- Ani się waż. - przerwał mu w pół słowa i chwytając najbliższą poduszkę cisnął nią w niego. Severus uchylił się w ostatniej chwili, po czym poprawiając elegancką szatę uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie._

_\- Idziemy?_

_\- Tak. Chodźmy. - Severus palcem przesunął mu zabłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho po czym chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą._

_vvv_

_Boli... dlaczego to tak boli..? - przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że w ustach poczuł smak własnej krwi. Czemu to zawsze musi tak boleć... _

_Otaczające go płomienie były przyjemnie ciepłe. Czuł, że powoli spalają mu skórę, ale nie stąd pochodził ból. Bolało go w środku, bolało tak mocno że nie był w stanie schwytać powietrza._

_Niech to się już wreszcie skończy... zacisnął powieki gdy jedna z kości złamała się z cichym trzaskiem. Tym razem poczuł to. Poczuł także kolejną kość i jeszcze jedną. W końcu i skóra zapłonęła, wywołując zawroty głowy. Eliksir przestał działać._

_Boli..._

_Wrzasnął ale nie usłyszał własnego krzyku. Wciąż otaczała go dzwoniąca cisza._

_Pomóż mi Severusie..._

**][][][][**

Nadejście ciszy nocnej przywitał z ulgą. Ostatnią godzinę spędził z przyjaciółmi którzy większość czasu poświęcili na karcenie go za omijanie kolejnych posiłków. Na szczęście w końcu każde z nich poszło spać. Gdy tylko z łóżka obok rozległo się chrapanie Rona, wyciągnął spod poduszki przygotowaną wcześniej pelerynę niewidkę. Zarzucając ją na ramiona, na palcach opuścił dormitorium, niemal automatycznie omijając skrzypiące deski.

Pokój Wspólny był opustoszały dzięki czemu bez przeszkód udało mu się wydostać na korytarz. Gruba Dama jedynie coś tam odburknęła przez sen gdy portret cicho się za nim zamykał. Starał się nie robić zbędnego hałasu, w obawie przed przyłapaniem przez jednego z dyżurujących na korytarzach profesorów. Na szczęście jedynym kogo spotkał był Irytek, ale i on zdawał się go ignorować, pochłonięty przygotowywaniem jakiejś nowej pułapki na nic nie świadomych uczniów. Notując w pamięci by jutro omijać te rejony, prześlizgnął się koło ducha i skręcił w boczny korytarz.

Gdy dotarł do lochów, owiało go chłodne powietrze, ale niemal tego nie zauważył. Nie było mu zimno. Minął klasę eliksirów i tak jak instruował go Severus zatrzymał się przed wiszącym kawałek za nią portretem. Obraz przedstawiał groźnie wyglądającego staruszka z fiolką eliksiru w ręku. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę mając nadzieję, że ten nie narobi rabanu i zsuwając z siebie pelerynę wyszeptał hasło.

\- Tojad. - Czarodziej na portrecie zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem po czym usunął się, otwierając mu wejście do kwater profesora. Wsuwając się do środka nie do końca wiedział czego właściwie może się spodziewać, jednak na pewno nie oczekiwał że ujrzy ładny, urządzony w granacie i bieli salonik.

_Dlaczego nie barwy Slytherinu? - _zamyślił się, nim jednak miał okazję dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, przez boczne drzwi do pomieszczenia wszedł Severus.

\- Usiądź. Mamy wiele do omówienia.

Wszedł głębiej i przysiadł na ustawionej przed kominkiem kanapie. W palenisku wesoło trzaskał ogień. Nie zdziwiło go to, w lochach zawsze było zimno. Uczniowie wielokrotnie żałowali, że w salach lekcyjnych nie ma kominków.

\- Napij się. - Severus postawił przed nim filiżankę z parującym białym płynem, po czym usiadł naprzeciw niego. Harry sięgnął po filiżankę i dmuchnął na powierzchnię napoju po czym ostrożnie spróbował. Był pyszny.

\- Co to jest?

\- Biała czekolada. Jedyna słodka rzecz która ci zawsze smakowała.

\- Nie jadłem słodyczy?

\- Nie, zawsze cię po nich mdliło.

\- Teraz tak nie jest. Nie mdli mnie.

\- Wiem i zastanawiam się dlaczego. - Severus sięgnął po własną filiżankę i również upił z niej łyk, nie odrywając jednak ani na moment spojrzenia od niego.

\- Może po prostu zmienił mi się smak? - szepnął, czując się nieco niezręcznie pod tym świdrującym spojrzeniem. Upił łyk, nie wiedząc co jeszcze powiedzieć. Napój rzeczywiście był pyszny.

\- To niemożliwe. Nie chodzi tu bowiem o twoje upodobania Shaan. Twój zmysł smaku zawsze był znacznie wrażliwszy niż człowieka lub innych znanych mi magicznych stworzeń. Nie jadłeś nic słodkiego, słonego, kwaśnego czy ostrego, Prawdę mówiąc większość tego co jadłeś była zupełnie bez smaku.

\- Jem wszystko.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nie raz widziałem cię w czasie posiłków tu w Hogwarcie, tym bardziej mnie to zastanawia. Wygląda na to, że twoje zmysły w jakiś sposób zostały przytępione. Wskazuje na to nie tylko twój zmysł smaku ale także wzrok. Nigdy wcześniej okulary nie były ci potrzebne, dziś zaś bez nich widzisz niewiele, prawda?

\- Jestem ślepy jak kret. - Snape uśmiechnął się na jego słowa, zaraz jednak spoważniał mówiąc dalej:

\- Podejrzewam że wszystkie twoje zmysły nie działają tak jak powinny, nie jestem jednak w stanie stwierdzić, czy jest to skutkiem umyślnej manipulacja Dumbledore'a czy też... - Snape urwał przenosząc wzrok na płonący w kominku ogień.

\- Myślisz że może to być skutek uboczny tego co mi zrobił? Tego że wyglądam teraz jak Harry?

\- Nie możemy tego wykluczyć Shaan. - Na kilka minut zapadła między nimi cisza, w końcu jednak zdecydował się przerwać ją.

\- Da się to odwrócić?

\- Nie wiem. Być może twoje zmysły zostały nieodwracalnie stłumione.

\- Nie. Nie o to pytałem. Chcę wiedzieć czy da się przywrócić mi mój dawny wygląd. - po tych słowach Snape zaskoczony spojrzał ponownie na niego.

\- Ty chcesz... - zaczął, ale wszedł mu w słowo nie dając dokończyć.

\- Tak. Nie chcę być dłużej Harrym Potterem.

**][][][][**

Po jego słowach Snape wstał i okrążywszy stolik, opadł na siedzenie tuż koło niego. Czując stykające się z jego własnym ramię, zauważył, że profesor jest spięty. Zerknął na niego zastanawiając się co się dzieje, nim jednak miał okazję zapytać, usłyszał:

\- Znam na to sposób, Shaan. Znam nawet kilka, niestety większość z nich jest mało przyjemna.

\- To znaczy?

\- Przede wszystkim musisz pamiętać, że Dumbledore nie tylko zmienił twój wygląd upodabniając cię do Potterów, ale również wpłynął na twój wiek. sprawiając, że obecnie masz niespełna piętnaście lat. Jestem pewien że twój wygląd zewnętrzny można zmienić przywracając ci twoje właściwe rysy, jednak wydaje mi się, że na twój wiek nie będziemy mieli żadnego wpływu. Nawet jeśli znów będziesz wyglądał jak Shaan, pozostaniesz piętnastolatkiem.

_Piętnastolatkiem? - _prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział co ma myśleć o tej perspektywie. W ciągu ostatnich godzin już kilkukrotnie nachodziła go myśl o tym, że chce znów być Shaanem, ani razu jednak nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że będzie miał dalej piętnaście lat. We wspomnieniach widział siebie jako osiemnastolatka i tak sobie siebie wyobrażał. Oczywiście wiedział, że skoro chodził do szkoły w tym czasie co Severus musi być starszy, ale jakoś nie potrafił przywołać obrazu siebie jako dorosłego. Mimo wszystko jednak we wspomnieniach był pełnoletni, tymczasem jako piętnastolatek... _Przepaść pomiędzy moim wiekiem a Severusa będzie jeszcze większa... poza tym ja będę dzieckiem a on..._

\- Czy, będzie ci to przeszkadzać? - szepnął ledwie dosłyszalnie, jednak siedzący obok niego profesor usłyszał każde słowo, a palce które mocno zacisnęły się na jego dłoni posłużyły mu za odpowiedź, jeszcze zanim Severus się odezwał.

\- Zbyt długo na ciebie czekałem, abym przez coś takiego miał z ciebie zrezygnować. Bardziej boję się że to mój wiek będzie dla ciebie przeszkodą.

\- Nie będzie, ale obawiałem się, że jeśli ja jestem dzieckiem to ty... - zaczął, jednak Snape przerwał mu kładąc palec na jego ustach.

\- Nie zapominaj, że tylko przy tobie jestem w stanie świecić.

**][][][][**

Wtulił się w ramię profesora pozwalając sobie przynajmniej przez kilka chwil nie myśleć o niczym. Czuł się bezpiecznie. Wreszcie jednak zebrał się w sobie i szepnął:

\- W jaki sposób Dumbledore zdołał cofnąć mój wiek? Jak to możliwe że z dnia na dzień stałem się niemowlakiem?

\- Cofnięcie wieku jest niemożliwe. Owszem eliksir wielosokowy pozwala przybrać dowolną postać, jednak są to jedynie zmiany chwilowe. Nie ma eliksiru ani zaklęcia które może odmłodzić organizm, gdyby takie istniało, na świecie nie byłoby staruszków.

\- Ale ja odmłodniałem.

\- To prawda. W twoim przypadku doszło jednak do rzeczywistego odmłodzenia. Sądzę, że ma ono związek z tym kim jesteś. Tylko ty mogłeś w ten sposób odmłodnieć, Shaan.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ma to związek z tym, że jestem jakimś porąbanym eksperymentem?

\- Jesteś feniksem, Harry. - po tych słowach obejmująca go dłoń profesora mocniej zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, zaraz po tym Snape przesunął się tak aby ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Dumbledore zmusił twoją własną naturę do tego, byś przyjął wiek niemowlęcia. Sądzę także, że wykorzystał to do tego abyś przyjął wygląd dziecka Potterów.

W jego własnych myślach zapanował chaos. _Feniks..._ to jedno słowo obróciło wszystko do góry nogami. Owszem wiedział, że jest skutkiem jakiegoś eksperymentu ale sądził, że wciąż jest człowiekiem, przynajmniej w miarę... _Myślałem że może jestem jakimś wilkołakiem, czy wampirem, ale feniks? Przecież to ptak! Jak ja mogę być..._

\- Nie rozumiem. Feniks to przecież ptak, jak ja mogę być... czy to jakiś żart? Ja nie... - Snape uciszył go przykładając mu palec do ust.

\- Szsz, spokojnie... Nie przyrównuj siebie do chowańca takiego jak ten którego posiada Albus. Znane nam dzisiaj feniksy to jedynie echo tego kim ty jesteś Shaan.

\- Kim w takim razie jestem?

\- Choć jak wspomniałem nie jesteś człowiekiem, najłatwiej będzie ci zrozumieć to jeśli nazwę cię ludzkim feniksem. Nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś ptakiem. Jesteś jednym z Feniksów Starej Krwi i nawet nie wiem jak wiele czasu minęło nim Czarny Pan cię odnalazł. Mam jednak pewność, że wyglądasz niemal jak człowiek ale zarazem posiadasz wszystkie znane nam dzisiaj zdolności feniksów. Masz je, a także moce o których współcześni czarodzieje nawet nie słyszeli.

\- Nie wydaje mi się bym posiadał jakieś specjalne moce. - Snape puścił jego rękę i przeczesał mu palcami włosy.

\- Masz. choć jak sądzę, Dumbledore zatroszczył się o to aby zblokować wszystko co mogłoby odróżniać cię od przeciętnego czarodzieja. Nie o wszystkim wiem, jednak jeśli będziesz chciał przekażę ci to o czym mi powiedziałeś, oraz to czego domyśliłem się sam. - słysząc to odwrócił wzrok w stronę magicznego okna które teraz ukazywało bezchmurne, gwieździste niebo.

\- Chcę wiedzieć. Wciąż nie wydaje mi się abym mógł posiadać jakieś specjalne zdolności, ale chcę wiedzieć jakie niby posiadałem. Chcę wiedzieć, nawet jeśli okaże się że jedynie wszystkich oszukiwałem.

\- Nawet tak nie mów, Shaan. Z pewnością nie oszukiwałeś.

\- Ale to zbyt nierealne. Feniks? Jak mogę być feniksem? - wyswobodziwszy się z uścisku, wstał i bezwiednie zaczął krążyć po saloniku.

\- Przyznaję, że gdy pierwszy raz mi o tym powiedziałeś, zareagowałem podobnie jak ty teraz. Jednak jesteś feniksem Shaan. Co do tego nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Wielokrotnie mi to udowodniłeś.

\- Ale to nie ma sensu... jak mogę być ptakiem?

\- Nie jesteś ptakiem Shaan. Mówiłem ci już, jesteś ludzkim feniksem. Potrafiłeś przenosić olbrzymie ciężary, latać bez miotły czy zaklęć, jednak nigdy nie przemieniałeś się w ptaka.

\- Latałem? - to było tak zaskakujące, że zatrzymał się w miejscu, ponownie spoglądając na Severusa.

\- Tak. Razem lataliśmy. - wzrok profesora na kilka sekund stał się zamglony, a przez jego twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu. Widząc to, mimowolnie sam się uśmiechnął po czym ponownie opadając obok niego na kanapę, zapytał:

\- Co jeszcze potrafiłem?

\- Tak jak znane ci dziś feniksy posiadałeś moc uzdrawiania, jednakże nie za pomocą łez a własnej krwi.

\- Moja krew uzdrawia?

\- Tak, choć nie może być odebrana siłą. Musi zostać podarowana przez ciebie świadomie i dobrowolnie, tak jak ma to miejsce w przypadku krwi jednorożców. Odebrana siłą staje się trucizną. - przytaknął na znak, że rozumie, choć tak naprawdę wciąż trudno było mu zaakceptować to co usłyszał. W końcu też odważył się poruszyć pominiętą kwestię.

\- Załóżmy, że rzeczywiście jestem tym feniksem o którym mówisz. Wciąż to dla mnie zbyt nierealne, ale załóżmy że tak jest. W jaki sposób Dumbledore wykorzystał moją naturę do tego abym stał się piętnastolatkiem?

\- Sądzę, że wykorzystał moment twojego odrodzenia.

_Odrodzenia? Jakiego odrodzenia? - _chciał o to zapytać, jednak nagle sen tych słów w pełni do niego dotarł. _Feniks... odrodzenie... _Przed oczami stanął mu spalający się Fawkes.

\- Ja nie... to... Ja się spalam? - nawet dla niego samego te słowa brzmiały absurdalnie, ale Snape zamiast roześmiać się, przytaknął czyniąc boleśnie prawdziwymi jego nierealne domysły.

\- Tak. To dobre określenie. Spalasz się w ogniu choć nie w taki sposób jak chowaniec Dumbledore'a.

\- To znaczy jak?

\- Znane ci feniksy, jak na przykład Fawkes, przechodzą cały proces dojrzałości. Rodzą się jako pisklaki, dorastają, w końcu starzeją się i tracą siły. Zanim jednak umierają, spalają się i odradzają na nowo. Cały ten cykl trwa zazwyczaj rok. W twoim przypadku proces ten wygląda nieco inaczej. Ty dojrzewasz tak jak każdy normalny człowiek. Z informacji do których udało się Czarnemu Panu dotrzeć wiadomo, że twój rozwój w pewnym wieku zostanie zatrzymany, choć nikt jednak nie wie czy będzie to dwadzieścia czy może trzydzieści lat. W każdym jednak razie twój proces palenia odbywał się co trzy miesiące i polegał bardziej na odnowie poziomu magii oraz zdrowia. Po każdym paleniu wszelkie twoje rany i dolegliwości znikały.

_Trzy miesiące? Spalałem się co trzy miesiące? Ale czy to znaczy, że obracałem się w proch?_

\- Naprawdę się paliłem? Spalałem się na proch?

\- Nie, nie spalałeś się. Paliło się twoje ciało, jednak nie obracałeś się w proch. Z tego co sam opisywałeś, wiem, że twoja skóra, mięśnie i organy odnawiały się w tym czasie. Trwało to zazwyczaj kilka godzin.

\- Skoro miało to miejsce co trzy miesiące, dlaczego teraz nic takiego się nie dzieje? Czemu już się nie palę? Przecież pamiętałbym coś takiego. Zresztą ktoś zauważyłby, że co trzy miesiące znikam na cały dzień.

\- Sam chciałbym znać na to odpowiedź, Shaan. Sądzę, że Dumbledore'owi w jakiś sposób udało się zblokować ten proces. Nie wykluczone też, że jest to skutkiem ubocznym tego, że cofnął twój wiek do niemowlęctwa.

\- Ale jak właściwie go cofnął? Mówiłeś, że to palenie się odnawiało jedynie moje ciało i magię. Jak sprawił, że stałem się dzieckiem?

\- Mogę tylko zgadywać. - Severus podniósł się i zbliżył do magicznego okna. Otworzył je i dopiero wtedy odezwał się ponownie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że podczas twojego procesu palenia zmusił twoją magię nie tylko do odnowy ciała, ale i do permanentnego odmłodzenia go. Jeśli pytasz w jaki sposób zdołał tego dokonać, na myśl przychodzi mi jedynie czarna magia, Shaan. - Severus ponownie się odwrócił i spojrzał na niego. - Niestety nie wiem jakie niesie to ze sobą konsekwencje.

\- Dumbledore nie mógłby użyć czarnej magii, jest jasnym czarodziejem. Pewnie masz rację, że to on stoi za tym wszystkim, ale czarna magia?

\- Shaan mówiłem ci już, Dumbledore nie jest tak jasny za jakiego chce uchodzić. Wpływ na twój proces palenia mogła mieć jedynie czarna magia. Jego nie można od tak zmanipulować. - tym razem zabrakło mu argumentów. Wiedział, że Severus zapewne ma rację. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale sama myśl, że Dumbledore był zdolny do posługiwania się taką magią jak Voldemort, przerażała go. Czytał na temat czarnej magii i znał cenę jaką ze sobą niesie posługiwanie się nią.

\- Wspomniałeś, że istnieje kilka sposobów na przywrócenie mi mojego wyglądu. Czy do tego również potrzebna będzie czarna magia? - zapytał cicho, nie będąc pewnym czy chce to usłyszeć. - Severus ponownie się zbliżył, siadając naprzeciw niego.

\- Z pewnością zastosowanie czarnej magii jest jednym ze sposobów którego można użyć do odwrócenia skutków działań Dumbledore'a, są jednak inne. Jeśli rzeczywiście zmusił twój organizm do zmian w czasie palenia, to tą samą drogą możemy go odwrócić.

\- Jednak powiedziałeś, że zrobił to używając czarnej magii.

\- Tak, ale do cofnięcia skutków jego działań, nie powinna być ona potrzebna. To tak samo jak masz zaklęcia z dziedziny czarnej magii i z dziedziny obrony która chroni przed jej skutkami. Nie likwidujesz czarnej magii za pomocą kolejnych mrocznych zaklęć. - przytaknął, rozumiejąc to.

\- Czy jesteś w stanie odwrócić ten proces?

\- Tak, choć nalegam abyśmy najpierw skontaktowali się z Czarnym Panem.

Sama perspektywa tego spotkania sprawiła, że zaschło mu w ustach. Ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał ochotę było stanięcie po raz kolejny twarzą w twarz z przeklętym Voldemortem. Być może tak jak powiedział Severus był on jego magicznym rodzicem, nie znaczyło to jednak, że umierał z niecierpliwości przed spotkaniem z nim. Nie chciał go widzieć. Dla niego Voldemort i Dumbledore byli siebie warci. Jeśli mógłby wybierać to wolałby zostawić obu w diabły.

\- Czy to konieczne?

\- Obawiam się że tak Shaan. Wiedza Czarnego Pana na temat natury twojej magii będzie niezbędna do odwrócenia skutków działań Dumbledore'a. Poza tym to twój ojciec, prędzej czy później i tak musisz się z nim rozmówić.

\- Wolałbym później. - szepnął zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Severus słysząc to uśmiechnął się do niego i odparł:

\- Wiem.

**][][][][**

**Maerens - czar mojego pomysłu, słowo z języka łacińskiego w tłumaczeniu "mdleć"**

**Agir – przypominam że to także czar stworzony na potrzeby tego opowiadania. słowo pochodzi z języka kurdyjskiego - oznacza "ogień".**

**Incendio – zaklęcie wywołujące płomienie, zaczerpnięte z cyklu książek o HP.**

**][][][][**

**Koniec Rozdziału 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**NIE BAW SIĘ OGNIEM, BO SIĘ SPALISZ**

**][][][][**

**Przed wami rozdział trzeci. Cóż dziękuję za komentarze i proszę o więcej. Czwarty rozdział już jest napisany, piąty jest w trakcie ;) Nie przedłużam i zapraszam do czytania.**

**][][][][**

**Rozdział 3**

_**Niechciane spotkanie**_

_Jedną z ironicznych stron odwagi i przyczyną, _

_dla której cenimy ją tak wysoko, jest fakt, _

_że łatwiej jest nam ją okazać, kiedy robimy coś dla innych _

_niż tylko dla siebie_

_Gregory David Roberts_

**][][][][**

Gdy wsuwał się pod kołdrę we własnym dormitorium, niebo za oknem zaczynało już szarzeć. Severus odesłał go do pokoju niecałe pół godziny temu. Wcale nie miał ochoty wychodzić ale wiedział, że ma on rację. _Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że spędziłem noc poza wieżą gryfindoru, będę miał kłopoty. Z pewnością, im mniej niepotrzebnych pytań, tym lepiej. - _przymknął oczy, układając się wygodniej w pościeli, chociaż wcale nie chciało mu się spać. Zbyt wiele myśli krążyło mu po głowie aby mógł opaść w objęcia snu.

_Dorosły... syn Voldemorta... parter Severusa... Feniks... _To ostatnie przerażało go najbardziej. _Krew która może uzdrowić lub zabić... palenie się co trzy miesiące..._ Wyśmiałby każdego kto sprzedałby mu takie rewelacje, każdego ale nie Severusa. Wiedział, że on nie jest osobą która by kłamała. Nie w takiej sprawie. - westchnął otwierając oczy i unosząc dłoń na wysokość wzroku. Wyobraził sobie jak powoli otaczają ją płomienie które z każdą chwilą stają się coraz gorętsze.

\- Czy to boli? - szepnął ledwie dosłyszalnie, w obawie, że hałasując pobudzi pozostałych. _Ogień nie robi mi krzywdy, ale czy to znaczy że palenie także jest bezbolesne? _Niestety wcale nie był tego taki pewien.

_Czy Voldemort naprawdę będzie mi w stanie wyjaśnić to kim jestem i co wiąże się z moją mocą? Pomoże mi odzyskać mój dawny wygląd? Wiem, że jest moim ojcem... ale czy naprawdę będę mógł zaufać jego słowom? - _odwrócił się w stronę nieosłoniętego okna, zaciskając palce na pościeli. Był w rozterce. Z jednej strony chciał jak najszybciej odzyskać swój dawny wygląd i życie, z drugiej jednak przerażało go to, że musi w tym celu spotkać się z samym przeklętym Voldemortem. Od lat był on dla niego mordercą rodziców i ciężko mu było tak nagle ujrzeć go w innym świetle. Był wrogiem od którego starał się trzymać z daleka... Człowiekiem którego nienawidził, a któremu miał teraz zaufać.

_Severus powiedział, że skontaktuje się z nim i umożliwi mi spotkanie zaraz na początku wakacji, ale nie jestem pewien czy się z tego cieszę. _Tak, wiedział, że może sobie powiedzieć, że będzie miał je szybciej z głowy, jednak coś mówiło mu, że to marne pocieszenie. Nie znał tego człowieka zbyt dobrze, ale coś mówiło mu, że Voldemort z pewnością nie poprzestanie na jednym spotkaniu._ Gdy byłem jego przeciwnikiem nie dawał mi żyć bez starcia przynajmniej raz do roku... jako jego syn pewnie będę skazany na jeszcze częstsze oglądanie jego twarzy._

\- Komu zawiniłem? - świadomy tego, że dzisiaj na to pytanie także nie uzyska odpowiedzi, uniósł się lekko i jeszcze raz strzepnął poduszkę. W końcu opadł na nią i nakrywając się z głową, odciął się od świata. Chciał nie myśleć, chociaż przez krótką chwilę.

_Przez chwilę..._

vvv

_\- Ani się waż!_

_\- Dlaczego?_

_\- Shaan, przestań grać mi na nerwach! Zaraz doprowadzisz mnie do białej gorączki! Trzy razy już ci mówiłem, że gotowany eliksir musi uzyskać temperaturę wrzenia, zanim dodasz do niego sproszkowane chrabąszcze. Zresztą powinieneś także pamiętać o tym, że "sproszkowane" oznacza, starte na proch. U ciebie wciąż widzę kilka skorupek._

_\- Czy to aż taka różnica? I tak wszystko wyląduje w jednym kotle._

_\- Przygotowując niechlujnie składniki, wpływasz na ich sposób łączenia się. Postępując w ten sposób nigdy nie uzyskasz mikstury dobrej jakości._

_\- Tu się akurat mylisz, Sev. Uzyskam, tak dobrą miksturę jak tylko będę chciał. Jakby nie patrzeć, od czego mam ciebie? Jak myślisz, po co od tak dawna się wokół ciebie kręcę?_

_\- Zaraz cię... - Severus zamachnął się usiłując zdzielić go w głowę, cofnął się więc ze śmiechem._

_\- Coś nie tak z twoim refleksem! - zawołał, słowa jednak zamarły mu na ustach gdy nieopatrznie miska z chrabąszczami wysunęła mu się z palców i cała zawartość z pluskiem trafiła do kociołka._

_\- Nie! - usłyszał jeszcze krzyk Severusa i zaraz po tym jego ciężar przyszpilił go do ziemi._

_Nad nimi rozległ się huk._

vvv

_Woda była tak gorąca, że aż parowała. Ponownie zanurzając się po samą szyję, przymknął oczy z rozkoszy. Właściwie nie odczuwał zimna i nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się zmarznąć, jednak wciąż uwielbiał uczucie ciepła rozchodzącego się po ciele. Było mu dobrze i mógł tak pozostać do rana. Woda magicznie utrzymywała stałą temperaturę, więc chociaż spędził w niej już ponad dwie godziny, wciąż nie wystygła. Uwielbiał takie kąpiele, dlatego niezbyt przejmował się tym, że blokuje łazienkę i żaden z prefektów nie może się dostać do środka._

_Cóż, kto pierwszy ten lepszy. To nie moja wina, że mają tak słaby refleks... - Niespodziewane skrzypnięcie drzwi które dotarło do jego uszu, sprawiło jedynie, że rozchlapał lekko wodę, mocniej się zanurzając. Wiedział kto wchodzi. Tylko on znał jego hasło._

_\- Spóźniłeś się._

_\- Niektórzy muszą się uczyć, Shaan. Nie każdemu wystarczy przeczytanie raz by wszystko zapamiętać. - słysząc to uśmiechnął się, leniwie otwierając oczy._

_\- Tak, tak wiem. Jestem genialny,. - szepnął i spoglądając w jego czarne tęczówki dodał. - Skoro jednak kazałeś mi tyle na siebie czekać, odpracuj to teraz._

_\- Uważaj czego sobie życzysz. - Severus również się uśmiechnął, sięgając do lśniących w świetle świec, guzików. Mundurek opadł na posadzkę._

_Łazienkę wypełnił plusk._

vvv

_\- Shaan! - silne ramiona objęły go i przyciągnęły do siebie. Czując jak spanikowanymi ruchami sprawdza każdą cząstkę jego ciała, zmusił się do schwycenia go za rękę. Skupiając zamazujący się wzrok na jego twarzy, szepnął:_

_\- Nic mi nie będzie Sev. _

_\- Głupku, dlaczego znów postąpiłeś tak lekkomyślnie? Jeśli tak dalej będziesz robił, to się w końcu zabijesz! Życie ci niemiłe?! Jeśli coś ci się stanie, nie przeżyję tego Shaan... - ostatnie słowa Severusa były tak ciche, że tylko on mógł je usłyszeć._

_\- Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić._

_\- Nawet jeśli, bardzo się starasz o to, aby to umożliwić! Wiesz co mam na myśli! Nie zgrywaj bohatera! Nigdy więcej._

_\- Dobrze, obiecuję... ale jeśli bym się zabił, mam prośbę... nie ubieraj się na czarno. Nie do twarzy ci w tym._

_\- Ubiorę się. Zobaczysz. Będę smoliście czarny, tylko po to, żeby zrobić ci na złość! - Roześmiał się słysząc to, zaraz jednak pożałował, gdy płuca ponownie zapłonęły. Świat zawirował._

_\- Shaan! Nie odpływaj mi tu teraz! Shaan..._

_\- Shaan!_

**][][][][**

\- Harry!

\- Harry wstawaj, masz zamiar przespać kolejny dzień?!

\- Harry! - potrząśnięcie za ramię, zmusiło go w końcu do otworzenia oczu. Usiadł z jękiem, czując, że głowa pulsuje mu po niemal nieprzespanej nocy. Spojrzał na Rona, który stał przy jego łóżku z założonymi rękoma, całkowicie ubrany. Sam fakt, że ten jest gotowy przed nim, uzmysłowił mu, że musi już być dosyć późno.

\- Która jest godzina? - zapytał suwając z siebie kołdrę. Potrząsnął głową chcąc ogarnąć myśli które wciąż były gdzieś na granicy pomiędzy jawą a snem.

\- Już po ósmej, budzę cię od godziny, ale cały czas tylko coś mruczałeś i przewracałeś się na drugi bok. Coś ci się śniło?

\- Nie pamiętam. - odparł może nieco zbyt pospiesznie jak zorientował się zerkając na minę przyjaciela, ale zaraz nadrobił to niewinnym uśmiechem. Tak ostatnią rzeczą na którą miał ochotę było dzielenie się tymi wspomnieniami z Ronem. _Stwierdziłby pewnie, że oszalałem, albo co gorsze, zacząłby się mnie bać. Nie wiem czy wolałbym, żeby mi uwierzyć, czy uznał, że coś ze mną nie tak..._

\- Głodny jestem. Mam iść na śniadanie, czy zaczekać na ciebie? - Słysząc pytanie Rona, pokręcił przecząco głową uśmiechając się przy tym. Tak, Ron z rana myślał tylko o śniadaniu.

\- Idź. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak. Już wstaję.

\- W porządku, ale pospiesz się, bo znikną ci wszystkie najlepsze kąski.

\- Obiecuję, że za piętnaście minut będę. Złap dla mnie tosta.

\- Dobra. Na razie.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Ron wyszedł zostawiając go samego w dormitorium. Prawdę mówiąc wcale nie miał ochoty na śniadanie. Nie, wcale nie chodziło o to, że nie ma apetytu. Tego ranka był głodny, nawet bardzo, ale zbierało mu się na mdłości na samą myśl o przebywaniu w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Dumbledore. Niestety wiedział, że nie może się nie pojawić. Czy mu się to podoba czy nie, musi zachowywać się tak jakby nic się nie stało.

**][][][][**

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, niemal odruchowo odszukał wzrokiem Severusa. Ten siedział na swoim miejscu za stołem profesorskim. Ich oczy spotkały się jedynie na kilka sekund, ale to wystarczyło, aby poczuł rozlewające się w środku ciepło. Nawet jeśli nie mogli tego okazać, bezpieczniej czuł się ze świadomością, że jest w pobliżu.

Przysiadając się do Hermiony pogrążonej w najnowszym wydaniu Proroka Codziennego, zabrał się za tosta i sałatkę. Był już w połowie posiłku nim przyjaciółka zauważyła jego obecność.

\- Oh cześć Harry, nie wiedziałam, że już jesteś. Wyspałeś się?

\- Przyszedłem dobre dwadzieścia minut temu Hermiono. Tak, wyspałem się.

\- Na pewno? Masz podkrążone oczy.

\- To nic. Naprawdę spałem.

\- Spał tak mocno, że godzinę nie mogłem zwalić go z łóżka! - Ron wciąż mający pełną buzię jedzenia, wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- W takim razie trzeba było dać mu spać Ron. Wiesz, że Harry ostatnio niedosypia. Po co go budziłeś?

\- Ale śniadanie!

\- Śniadanie nie... - zaczęła Hermiona, jednak przerwał jej, czując że nadchodzi kolejna kłótnia. Nie miał ochoty być jej powodem.

\- W porządku Miona, jestem głodny. Żałowałbym, że nie było mnie na śniadaniu. Co właściwie czytasz? - wskazał ruchem głowy na gazetę, chcąc odciągnąć jej myśli od siebie.

\- To artykuł o zastosowaniu magii w gospodarstwie domowym. Naprawdę ciekawy. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że tego rodzaju czarów, jest tak wiele. Wiedziałeś, że ma wyjść książka dotycząca zaklęć i uroków codziennego użytku?

\- Nie słyszałem. - zaprzeczył mając nadzieję, że jego odpowiedź nie będzie wiązać się z wyczerpującym wykładem na ten temat. Naprawdę kochał ją jak siostrę, ale czasami była denerwująca. Z opresji na szczęście wybawił go przeczuwający ma co się zanosi, Ron.

\- Hermiono, zlituj się. Dumbledore odwołał wszystkie egzaminy, więc nie dokładaj nam nauki. Mamy tydzień wolnego, skorzystajmy z tego. Mieliśmy dziś pójść nad jezioro.

\- Ron, jak możesz, ja tylko...

\- Dobrze, nie kłóćcie się. Chodźmy nad jezioro, tam nam wszystko opowiesz, dobrze? - przerwał im po raz kolejny.

\- Tam i tak nie będziecie chcieli mnie słuchać, ale dobra, niech tak będzie. Możemy się przejść nad jezioro. W sumie przy takiej temperaturze szkoda siedzieć w zimnych murach.

**][][][][**

Obawiał się, że dzień będzie mu się dłużył, ale wbrew jego własnym przewidywaniom, przeciekł mu między palcami. Przedpołudnie spędził z przyjaciółmi nad wodą, a po obiedzie, gdy zrobiło się za gorąco, zaszyli się w pokoju wspólnym. Po przegraniu czwartej partii szachów z rzędu, skłonił Hermionę by spróbowała swoich sił, a sam skrył się we wnęce okiennej.

Powoli zbliżała się pora kolacji, co przyjmował z ulgą. Chciał by zaczęła i skończyła się tak szybko jak to możliwe. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał nadejścia ciszy nocnej. Nie, nie chciał spać. Dziś, podobnie jak ostatniej nocy, gdy wszyscy pójdą spać, miał udać się do kwater Severusa. Wczoraj ze względu na zbyt późną lub patrząc od innej strony, zbyt wczesną godzinę, musieli przerwać rozmowę. Ten nocy Severus obiecał mu opowiedzieć w jakich okolicznościach zniknął przed laty. Miał także wyjaśnić dlaczego wszystkie wspomnienia które odzyskuje dotyczą wyłącznie jego.

_Z pewnością coś się za tym kryje. To zbyt dziwne, że pamiętam coraz więcej o nim, a nic na temat innych osób które znałem. Żadne ze wspomnień nie dotyczyło chociażby Voldemorta który według słów Severusa jest moim ojcem. Poza tym, przecież ta dwójka nie mogła być jedynymi ludźmi jakich znałem! - _westchnął, spoglądając na wciąż błękitne niebo.

_Domyślam się, że fakt, że wspomnienia w ogóle zaczęły do mnie powracać, ma jakiś związek z tym co wydarzyło się na cmentarzu. To jedno spotkanie z Voldemortem jakoś na to wpłynęło. Nie wiem dlaczego akurat to, choć starliśmy się już kilkukrotnie... Czy to dlatego że mnie dotknął? A może po prostu spowodowało to to, że jestem starszy? Wciąż też nie mam pojęcia dlaczego w centrum wszelkich moich snów jest wyłącznie Severus._

\- Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało...

\- Mówiłeś coś Harry? - Hermiona podniosła głowę znad szachownicy i odgarniając rozsypujące się kosmyki włosów, spojrzała w jego kierunku.

\- Nie, nic takiego. - odparł przeklinając się w duchu za wypowiedzenie swoich myśli na głos.

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Po prostu się zamyśliłem. - uśmiechnął się do niej. Ulżyło mu, gdy wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie pochyliła się nad szachownicą, przygryzając wargę.

_Niech ta cisza nocna wreszcie nadejdzie._

**][][][][**

W drodze na kolację, został dwa kroki z tyłu, puszczając przyjaciół przodem. Wciąż byli pogrążeni w rozmowie na temat dopiero co rozegranej partii szachów i nie miał zamiaru dać się wciągnąć w ich dyskusję. Niewiele brakowało aby znów się pokłócili i nie chciał w tym sporze zajmować żadnej ze stron. _Jak pozostanę neutralny, będzie mniejsza szansa na to, że przy okazji któreś obrazi się i na mnie._

_Zamyślony zbyt późno zorientował się, że ktoś stoi mu na drodze i nie zdołał uniknąć zderzenia. Uznając, że ostatnimi czasy przydarza się mu to zbyt często, cofnął się z cichym "przepraszam", słowa jednak zamarły mu na ustach, gdy zrozumiał, że osobą z którą się zderzył był Severus. _

\- Patrz jak chodzisz Potter. Przestań bujać w obłokach.

\- Przepraszam profesorze. - szepnął pospiesznie go wymijając. Gdy przechodził obok, mocniej zacisnął palce na pergaminie który ten wsunął mu w dłoń w czasie zderzenia. Żałując, że nie może od razu odczytać wiadomości, dyskretnie wsunął ją do kieszeni i dołączył do zajmujących już miejsca przyjaciół.

**][][][][**

Zjadł pospiesznie i jeszcze nim reszta skończyła, wyszedł wymawiając się zmęczeniem. Jak tylko opuścił Wielką Salę i skrył się w jednym z bocznych korytarzy, wyciągnął wręczoną mu przez Severusa notatkę. Na pergaminie było tylko kilka zdań, ale ich treść sprawiła, że zaschło mu w ustach:

_Zostałem wezwany. Czekaj na mnie przy murze. Pójdziemy razem._

\- Wezwany. - szepnął boleśnie świadom tego, co to oznacza. _Wezwany przez Voldemorta_. Zadrżał. Nie chciał iść. Za nic. To wszystko działo się dla niego za szybko. Był pewien, że będzie miał przynajmniej kilka dni na to aby psychicznie przygotować się do tej nieuchronnej konfrontacji. Bał się. Bał się stanąć przed Voldemorten i przyznać, że wie. Obawiał się tego co może od niego usłyszeć. Bał się bowiem czuł, że jego słowa z pewnością jeszcze bardziej rozsypią wszystko w co do tej pory wierzył.

_Może nie pójdę? Zamknę się w dormitorium i jutro powiem, że zbyt późno odczytałem notatkę? - _przez kilka sekund był gotów to zrobić. Zawrócić w stronę wieży gryffindoru i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Chciał to zrobić, ale zamiast tego skierował się do głównego wyjścia. _I tak w końcu muszę się z nim zobaczyć_. Gdy przemykał niezauważony na zewnątrz,w głowie miał już tylko jedną myśl: _Przynajmniej będę tam z Severusem._

Kryjąc się przy samym murze, kawałek od wyjścia, wdzięczny był za to, że robi się coraz ciemniej. O tej porze uczniowie już nie zapuszczali się na błonia, jednak zawsze któryś z profesorów mógł wyjrzeć, dlatego lepiej żeby był jak najmniej widoczny. _Gdyby teraz ktoś mnie zauważył, może bym się jakoś wyłgał, ale Severus z pewnością miałby problem z tym aby sam opuścić zamek. _Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli, drzwi wejściowe uchyliły się z cichym zgrzytem. Przycisnął się do ściany, zaraz jednak odetchnął rozpoznając czarne szaty szkolnego mistrza eliksirów. Odczekał chwilę aż ten oddali się od progu i cicho dołączył do niego. Severus gestem nakazał mu milczenie i ruszył w stronę ściany zakazanego lasu. Gdy kilka minut później w końcu skryły ich drzewa, odważył się przerwać ciszę.

\- Czy to wezwanie oznacza zebranie wszystkich śmierciożerców?

\- Nie sądzę. Jak wspominałem wielu w noc gdy starłeś się z Czarnym Panem zostało schwytanych i otrzymało pocałunek. Zresztą gdyby Czarny Pan chciał działać otwarcie nie robiłby tajemnicy ze swojego powrotu. Myślę że dzisiaj wezwany został tylko Wewnętrzny Krąg, jego najbardziej zaufani ludzie.

\- Ty też się do niego zaliczasz?

\- Nie do końca. - Severus zerknął na niego przez ramię ale nie powiedział nic więcej.

\- To znaczy? - drążył dalej temat, zwyczajnie ciekaw odpowiedzi. Severus ponownie się nie odwrócił, ale po chwili milczenia usłyszał:

\- Przynależę do śmierciożerców, ale tak naprawdę jestem jedynie jego mistrzem eliksirów. Nie biorę udziału w akcjach czy pokazach siły. Nigdy nie pociągało mnie mordowanie mugoli i on dobrze o tym wie. Ceni mnie za moje zdolności warzelnicze. Co do zaufania, wie że nie jestem wobec niego lojalny, lecz nigdy go nie zdradzę.

\- Nie rozumiem? - tym razem Severus zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Gdy w gasnącym świetle dnia ich oczy się spotkały, dodał:

\- Dumbledore i Voldemort to dwie strony, ale moja lojalność nie leży po żadnej z nich Jestem i zawsze byłem lojalny jedynie wobec ciebie.

Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu, każdy z nich pogrążony był we własnych myślach. Spoglądając na plecy idącego przed sobą czarodzieja, ponownie czuł, że serce wali mu jak oszalałe. _Jestem i zawsze byłem lojalny jedynie wobec ciebie. _Te kilka słów wystarczyło za całe wyjaśnienia. _Severus służy Voldemortowi przeze mnie... służy mu bo ja jestem jego synem... Czy to znaczy, że gdybym nie chciał więcej Voldemorta oglądać, on również się od niego odwróci?_ _Tak po prostu zostawiłby całą tą wojnę w diabły?_

\- Jesteśmy. To najbliższy punkt aportacyjny. Zbliż się.

Podszedł. Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielką paczkę i powiększył ją jednym machnięciem różdżki. Zaskoczony dostrzegł w jego ręku dwa czarne płaszcze. Jeden z nich Severus ubrał, drugi wyciągnął w jego kierunku.

\- Załóż. - Spełnił polecenie. Płaszcz był na niego stanowczo za duży, założył więc, że oba należą do Severusa. Uniósł głowę aby o to zapytać i zadrżał gdy dostrzegł srebrną maskę która zakryła oblicze Snape'a. W tej krótkie sekundzie w pełni do niego dotarło dokąd się właśnie udają.

\- Chodź. - Niespodziewanie przyciągnięty, pozwolił by silne dłonie objęły go w pasie. Gdy jego plecy zetknęły się z klatką Severusa, usłyszał tuż przy uchu, jego cichy szept.

\- Zamknij oczy. Nigdy zbyt dobrze nie znosiłeś aportacji. - Zamknął. Poczuł jeszcze, że nasuwa mu kaptur na głowę. - _Aligio._

**][][][][**

Gdy uczucie przeciskania przez zbyt ciasną rurkę wreszcie ustało, zachwiał się i z pewnością by upadł, gdyby nie wciąż silnie podtrzymujące go ręce.

\- W porządku? - usłyszał. Chciał przytaknąć, jednak ten nieprzemyślany ruch skończył się atakiem mdłości. Przechylił się i zwrócił skromną kolację którą niedawno zjadł. Ocierając usta ręką, kątem oka zerknął na wciąż podtrzymującego go Severusa.

\- Przepraszam. - nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Wciąż czuł zawroty głowy, a żołądek skręcał mu się od środka.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co. - stanowcze słowa Severusa sprawiły, że przez jego twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu.

\- Pij. - czując przy ustach chłodne szkło, posłusznie przełknął kleistą substancję. Smakowała jak ziemia ale jej zbawienne działanie było tego warte. W kilka sekund zawroty ustały i był w końcu w stanie stabilniej stanąć na nogach.

\- Czy to tylko moje wrażenie, czy wcześniej byłeś przygotowany? - zapytał wskazując na opróżniony flakonik.

\- Nigdy zbyt dobrze nie reagowałeś na aportację, dlatego też zawsze leciałeś z kimś. Samotna podróż najpewniej zakończyłaby się u ciebie rozszczepieniem.

Nie zamierzając się w tej sprawie kłócić, poprawił szatę i w końcu rozejrzał się. Wylądowali na skraju lasu. Na wprost majaczyła nieduża posiadłość. W kilku oknach dostrzegł jarzące się pomarańczowe światło.

\- Chodź, jesteśmy już spóźnieni.

\- Czyli będziemy mieli wielkie wejście?

\- Oczywiście. Jak zawsze z tobą. - uśmiechnął się i przekornie wsuwając dłoń w rękę Severusa, pozwolił mu się poprowadzić.

**][][][][**

Próg przekroczyli niezatrzymywani przez nikogo. Posiadłość sprawiała wrażenie opustoszałej, jednak gdy ruszyli wzdłuż pokrytego pajęczynami korytarza, z oddali dobiegły ich głosy. Harry nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów, ale był pewien, że tak jak wspomniał Severus, będą mieli wielkie wejście. Gdy w końcu stanęli przed masywnymi, wykonanymi z ciemnego drewna drzwiami, a głosy przybrały na sile, usłyszał:

\- Nie zdejmuj kaptura i nie odzywaj się. W kręgu mogą być osoby których Czarny Pan nie będzie chciał informować o twojej tożsamości. Przytaknął i upewniając się, że kaptur szczelnie zakrywa mu twarz, wysunął rękę z palców Severusa i puszczając go przodem, wszedł tuż za nim.

W środku stało kilkanaście osób. Przy pospiesznym liczeniu Harry uznał, że musi ich być około piętnaścioro. Wszyscy mieli na sobie czarne szaty i maski. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że maska każdej z obecnych w pomieszczeniu osób była czarna, a nie srebrna, jak ta którą miał na sobie Severus. Uznał, że kolory muszą mieć jakieś znaczenie, nim jednak miał szansę głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, stojący na przedzie Voldemort przerwał ciszę która zapadła po ich wejściu.

\- Zbliż się Severusie, długo kazałeś nam na siebie czekać. Już myślałem, że zdecydowałeś się zostać u boku tego szurniętego miłośnika mugoli.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, mój panie. Jak zapewne pamiętasz, nie łatwo opuścić Hogwart w czasie roku szkolnego. - Snape zbliżył się i skłonił przed Voldemortem. Nie chcąc zostać sam, podążył za nim, kryjąc się nieco za jego plecami. Nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy na spojrzenie Voldemortowi w twarz, jednak pozostał wyprostowany, ani myślał się przed nim kłaniać.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się to udało. Mam nadzieję, że twoja lojalność nie zachwiała się po tylu latach u boku naszego drogiego dyrektora? Nie chciałbym być zmuszony poszukiwać nowego mistrza eliksirów. Nie łatwo o kogoś z twoim poziomem umiejętności.

\- Masz mój szacunek panie, zaś moja lojalność pozostaje w tych samych rękach co piętnaście lat temu.

\- Nie oczekuję niczego więcej Severusie. Możesz dołączyć do kręgu, zanim jednak to zrobisz wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego przyprowadziłeś nowicjusza na spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu? To nie czas ani miejsce na sprowadzanie rekrutów. - w głosie Voldemorta zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie. Odruchowo wycofał się, mocniej kryjąc za plecami starszego czarodzieja.

\- Wybacz panie, ale to nie jeden z twoich zwolenników. - Z tymi słowami Severus odwrócił się i chwytając go za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie. Zaskoczony tym nagłym ruchem, nie zdążył zaprotestować i ponownie tego dnia oparł się o Severusa. Czuł, że serce znów wali mu jak oszalałe. W jednej chwili zapragnął uciec stąd i nie wracać.

\- Jestem tu. - cichy szept przy uchu sprawił, że momentalnie się opanował. Biorąc uspokajający oddech skinął głową na zgodę i pozwolił by Severus odwrócił go w stronę Voldemorta i lekko zsunął mu kaptur z głowy, tylko na tyle, aby stojący na wprost mężczyzna mógł dostrzegł jego twarz. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru, uniósł głowę pozwalając mu na siebie spojrzeć. Jego wzrok spotkał się z czerwonymi tęczówkami. Pozbawiona emocji maska przykrywająca twarz Voldemorta załamała się i odmalowało się na niej zaskoczenie. Niemal natychmiast na powrót emocje zostały stłumione, jednak Harry zdołał to dostrzec. To a także fakt, że Voldemort nie wygląda już jak w czasie ich spotkania na cmentarzu. Nie, teraz dużo bardziej przypominał starszą wersję widma które na drugim roku wyszło z dziennika w komnacie tajemnic. Tylko czerwone oczy wciąż pozostały tak samo straszne i przenikliwe.

\- Czy ty... ? - jego pytanie skierowane wprost do niego, przywróciło go do rzeczywistości, ale nim miał szansę się odezwać, Snape odpowiedział za niego.

\- On wie.

\- Dumbledore zorientował się?

\- Nie sądzę, jednak musimy wrócić przed świtem.

\- Dołączcie. Porozmawiamy po zebraniu.

\- Tak Panie. - Severus ponownie poprawił mu kaptur, naciągając go głębiej na oczy i pociągnął go w puste miejsce po lewej stronie. Prowadzony, nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że śledzą go uważne spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych osób. Gdy zajęli miejsce i Voldemort ponownie zabrał głos, Harry wykorzystał czas aby uważniej się rozejrzeć. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że stanęli z Severusem poza kręgiem. Znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu osoby stały jedna obok drugiej. Było pomiędzy nimi kilka luk, ale wszyscy stali w jednej linii, tymczasem Severus zajmując swoje miejsce wycofał się nieco do tyłu, kryjąc za nimi.

_Czy ustawienie też ma jakieś znaczenie? Tak jak kolory masek? _\- Dodając to do listy pytań które zada Severusowi po powrocie, stanął obok niego i wciąż nie puszczając jego ręki skupił się na tym co dzieje się w okół.

Nie był pewien czego oczekiwał, ale szybko zrozumiał, że zebranie krąży w okół ostatnich lat oraz tego co stało się z nieobecnymi członkami Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Starał się śledzić rozmowy, szybko jednak zaczął gubić wątek. W końcu wyłączył się, pogrążając we własnych myślach. Ponownie ukradkiem zaczął przyglądać się Voldemortowi. Zastanawiał się, czy to, że tak wygląda oznacza, że udało mu się naprawić błędy rytuału wywołane przez jego własną krew. _W jaki sposób to zmienił? Jeszcze kilka dni temu wyglądał jak trup bez nosa, a teraz... Czy to naprawdę nasze pokrewieństwo wpłynęło na to, że rytuał nie zadziałał tak jak powinien? Krew wroga... czy ja rzeczywiście nie jestem jego wrogiem? _Delikatne potrząśnięcie za ramię przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Zamrugał, orientując się, że śmierciożercy opuszczają pomieszczenie.

\- Przejdźmy w jakieś przyjemniejsze miejsce. - usłyszał, gdy ostatnia osoba wyszła. Teraz został już tylko on, Severus i Voldemort. Pozwolił starszym czarodziejom zaprowadzić się do przyległego saloniku. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi i Severus zdjął maskę, sam też zsunął z siebie za dużą pelerynę.

\- Usiądźmy. - Severus wskazał mu kanapę po czym zajął miejsce tuż obok niego. Tymczasem Voldemort zajął fotel na przeciwko. Ich oczy ponownie się spotkały i usłyszał:

\- Z tego co mówił Severus, wiesz już kim jesteś, Shaan. Mam rację?

\- Tak. - szepnął cicho, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od przekroczenia progu posiadłości. - Wiem kim jestem.

\- Pamiętasz, czy też Severus cię uświadomił? - tym razem nie wiedział czy ma odpowiedzieć. To co pamiętał dotyczyło wyłącznie jego i Severusa. Nie chciał się tym dzielić, zwłaszcza z cholernym Voldemortem. Severus widząc jego niepewność, splótł palce z jego własnymi i szepnął.

\- Po prostu to powiedz. - przytaknął, godząc się i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Voldemortem, odparł:

\- Pamiętam Severusa. Od kilku dni śnię o nim... o nas. Wiem, że chodziłem razem z nim do Hogwartu, wiem też co nas łączyło... - urwał nie chcąc zagłębiać się w to przy Voldemorcie. - Od Severusa dowiedziałem się kim ty dla mnie jesteś oraz jakim stworzeniem jestem ja sam.

\- Pamiętasz Severusa? Czyli w jakiś sposób przełamałeś zaklęcie zapomnienia którym jak sądzę potraktowano cię przed laty.

\- Wybacz panie że się wtrącę, ale sądzę, że wszystko odblokowało wasze spotkanie na cmentarzu w czasie trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego. - Voldemort przytaknął zamyślony.

\- To najlogiczniejsze wyjaśnienie.

\- Ale dlaczego akurat to spotkanie? Starliśmy się już kilka razy więc, czemu teraz? - Harry odważył się im przerwać i zadał dręczące go pytanie. Odpowiedzi udzielił mu Voldemort.

\- Sądzę, że wyjaśnienie jest dosyć proste. To było nasze pierwsze spotkanie w czasie którego miałem własne ciało i pełen poziom mocy. Poza tym magia obecna w powietrzu w czasie rytuału odrodzenia była wystarczająco silna aby naruszyć nałożone na ciebie blokady. To dlatego ja byłem w stanie cię rozpoznać, a ty zacząłeś odzyskiwać wspomnienia. Pytaniem jednak pozostaje, dlaczego wszystkie wspomnienia które odzyskałeś dotyczą Severusa. Przy naruszeniu zaklęć zapomnienia, powracające wspomnienia powinny być przypadkowe. Jak widać, u ciebie najwidoczniej nie są.

\- Panie, sądzę, że wiem dlaczego Shaan pamięta tylko mnie.

\- Mów.- uwaga Voldemorta przeniosła się na Severusa. Sam również na niego spojrzał, czekając. To było jedno z tych pytań na które Severus obiecywał odpowiedzieć mu tej nocy.

\- Więź energii życiowej.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wy...

\- Zawiązaliśmy ją. Na miesiąc przed jego zniknięciem. - spojrzenie jakim zmierzył się Severus z Voldemortem sprawiło, że przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Przez kilka sekund miał wrażenie, że Voldemort zaraz zaatakuje Severusa, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło, a napięcie które zawisło między nimi, opadło.

\- Dlaczego o tym nie wiedziałem? - po kolejnym pytaniu Severus zerknął najpierw na niego, dopiero po tym odpowiedział.

\- Shaan nie chciał ci mówić. Prosił byśmy poczekali do zawiązania ostatniej więzi. - tym razem to jego Voldemort zaczął świdrować spojrzeniem. Mając już dość tej niewiedzy i tego, że rozmowa jest prowadzona tak, jakby go w ogóle nie było, odezwał się:

\- O jakich więziach mówicie? Czym jest ta cała więź życia?

\- Więź energii życiowej. - Severus poprawił go niemal automatycznie i zamilkł. Widział, że Snape zastanawia się jak mu to wyjaśnić, czekał więc. W końcu usłyszał odpowiedź, chociaż, nie od niego.

\- Więź energii życiowej jest jedną z trzech więzi które dawniej wykorzystywano do związywania się ludzi. Dziś praktycznie wyszły z obiegu ze względu na trudność jaką niesie ze sobą rzucenie ich. Nie pozostawia jednak wątpliwości fakt, że są znacznie potężniejsze od wstęg łączących czarodzieji obecnie.

\- Łączących? Masz na myśli...

\- Małżeństwo. To więzi ślubne. - To była ostatnia odpowiedź jaką spodziewał się usłyszeć. _Ślubne? Ale czy to znaczy, że ja i Severus..? Ale obaj jesteśmy..._

\- Myślałem, że dwóch mężczyzn nie może wziąć ślubu?

\- Patrzysz na to w kategoriach mugoli. Zdecydowanie Dumbledore zbyt długo miał na ciebie wpływ. W magicznym świecie nie tylko płeć ale i rasa nie ma znaczenia. Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się jak powstały centaury czy wile?

\- Centaury? Chyba wolę obejść się bez tej wiedzy. - szepnął, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w jeżyk. Voldemort ku jego całkowitemu szokowi, roześmiał się.

\- Brakowało mi tych komentarzy, Shaan.

\- Czy to znaczy, że my... - zaczął, momentalnie odwracając się do Severusa i wracając do przerwanego tematu.

\- Nie. Małżeństwo pieczętuje trzecia więź. Istnieje więź energii życiowej, kolejna jest więź magii i ostatnia więź dusz. Dopiero zawiązanie wszystkich trzech uznaje się za zaślubiny. W tej chwili zostalibyśmy nazwani przyobiecanymi partnerami.

\- Przyobiecanymi?

\- Oznacza to, że zdeklarowaliście wobec siebie uczucia, jednakże jeszcze się nie związaliście. - do rozmowy ponownie wtrącił się Voldemort. - Wciąż każdy z was może odejść w dowolnej chwili. Po zawiązaniu wszystkich trzech więzi byłoby to już niemożliwe. To zresztą jeden z kolejnych powodów dla których używa się dziś wstęg a nie więzi. Nie są tak permanentne. - przytaknął, ponownie tego dnia nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Świadomość tego, że mieli się w ten sposób związać sprawiła, że poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się od środka.

\- W każdym razie to rzeczywiście może tłumaczyć dlaczego odzyskujesz jedynie wspomnienia o was dwojgu.

\- Jaki to ma wpływ? - zapytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

\- Jak sama nazwa więzi mówi, nasze energia życiowa została połączona, Shaan. Sądzę, że wasze spotkanie na cmentarzu naruszyło bariery jakie nałożył na ciebie Dumbledore. Nie było w stanie ich zdjąć, ale wzburzyło twoją energię życiową. Takie wzburzenie trwa nie dłużej niż doba i pewnie nic by się nie stało, jednak wróciłeś do Hogwartu i twoja wyczulona energia spotkała się z moją. Wpadłeś na mnie, pamiętasz?

\- To byłeś ty?

\- Tak ostatnimi dniami wpadałeś wyłącznie na mnie. Być może nasze energie przyciągały się. W każdym bądź razie, nasze zderzenie odczytało nasze energie jako jedność i pozwoliło ci wydobyć dotyczące nas wspomnienia.

\- Severus zapewne ma rację, Shaan. Wracają do ciebie tylko te wspomnienia które są dla was obu wspólne. Tylko one przebijają się przez zaklęcia bowiem Severus wciąż to pamięta. Wraca do ciebie pamięć za pośrednictwem waszego połączenia, dlatego pamiętasz tylko to co jest wasze. - Nie mógł nie zgodzić się z tego rodzaju rozumowaniem. _To wiele wyjaśnia..._

\- Co mam zrobić by odzyskać resztę wspomnień? Chciałbym wiedzieć kim jestem. Szczerze to mam po dziurki w nosie życia jako Harry Potter.

\- Akurat to mnie cieszy. - Voldemort uśmiechnął się, zaraz jednak spoważniał, dodając:

\- Musimy wpierw sprawdzić czego dokładnie użył ten idiota zanim podejmiemy kroki. Kwestia twojego wyglądu jest jednak znacznie prostsza, jestem przekonany, że przy kolejnym paleniu powrócisz do dawnego ja. Jak sądzę po twojej reakcji na cmentarzu, przez ostatnie lata nie przechodziłeś palenia?

\- Nie. Ani razu, a przynajmniej nic takiego sobie nie przypominam.

\- Raczej go nie przechodziłeś. Gdyby było inaczej to nawet jeśli Dumbledore usunąłby twoje wspomnienia dotyczące tego, jak sam zauważyłeś, ktoś inny z pewnością zorientowałby się, że coś się dzieje. - nie odpowiedział, ale wiedział, że Severus ma tej kwestii rację.

\- Ale jak udało mu się to zablokować? Wspominałeś, że wcześniej paliłem się co trzy miesiące. Co on mi zrobił, że teraz jest inaczej?

\- To...

\- Wydaje mi się, że na to pytanie, ja mogę ci odpowiedzieć Shaan. - zaczął Voldemort przerywając Severusowi. - Związane jest to z twoim obecnym wiekiem. Twój organizm został zmuszony do cofnięcia przeżytych lat. Żyjesz w wieku który już miałeś, dlatego nie palisz się.

\- Nie rozumiem...

\- Paliłeś się już mając pięć lat, dziesięć czy piętnaście. Paliłeś się dlatego drugi raz już palić się w tym wieku nie możesz. To już dla ciebie przeszłość, rozumiesz? - tym razem to Severus podjął tłumaczenie.

\- Chcecie powiedzieć, że nie mogę się w tym wieku palić, bo już miałem tyle lat?

\- Dokładnie. Sądzę, że twoje palenia powrócą gdy dotrzesz do punktu wyjściowego, czyli momentu w którym cofnąłeś wiek.

\- Ile miałem lat?

\- Siedemnaście.

\- Ale czy to znaczy, że jeszcze przez dwa lata muszę żyć jako Harry Potter? Mówiłeś, że palenie może przywrócić mi mój prawdziwy wygląd. - ponownie odwrócił się do Severusa spoglądając mu w oczy. - Mówiłeś, że potrafisz to cofnąć.

\- Nie będziesz żył jako Potter. Nie pozwolę by mój syn wyglądał jak złoty rycerzyk jasnej strony. To zbyt niebezpieczne dla ciebie. - słowa Voldemorta wcale go nie pocieszyły.

\- Czyli da się to odwrócić w inny sposób niż palenie?

\- Nie. Nie sądzę, ale to żaden problem. Wywołamy palenie.

\- Wywołacie, czy to możliwe? - powiódł wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, czekając aż któryś mu odpowie.

\- Tak, jeśli twój umysł w pełni uświadomi sobie, że wiek twojego ciała i świadomości są rozbieżne, palenia powinny powrócić. - spojrzał w czerwone tęczówki.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Odblokowując twoje wspomnienia, Shaan.

Po ostatnim zdaniu zapadła cisza. Żaden z nich nie naruszył jej przez długi czas. W końcu jednak Voldemort ruszył się. Wstając szepnął cicho.

\- Robi się późno. Musicie wracać. Wolałbym abyś tu został, jednak zbyt wiele pytań pociągnie to za sobą. Na razie musisz wrócić do Hogwartu. Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego dołączysz do mnie. Wtedy zajmiemy się pozbyciem barier blokujących twoje wspomnienia.

\- Kto powiedział, że zamierzam z tobą mieszkać? - rzucił wytrącony z rozmyślań zanim tak naprawdę zastanowił się nad tym co mówi.

\- Zamieszkasz, to nie podlega negocjacjom, Shaan.

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! - krzyknął, podrywając się do pionu. - Mam dość pieprzonych rozkazów! Najpierw Dumbledore a teraz ty! Przestańcie w końcu decydować za mnie! - szklanka stojąca na stole roztrzaskała się.

\- Spokojnie Shaan. Panuj nad sobą i nie przyrównuj mnie do tego szurniętego starca. Nigdy cię nie więziłem i nie zamierzam czynić tego teraz. Jednakże, z chwilą gdy Dumbledore zorientuje się, że stracił swojego rycerzyka, znajdziesz się w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli dasz mu się złapać, możesz już nie mieć drugiej szansy.

\- Umiem zadbać o siebie! Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, poza tym... - urwał, wspominając propozycję wspólnych wakacji którą wczoraj złożył mu Severus. Voldemort zdawał się czytać w jego myślach, bo przerwał mu, dodając:

\- Posiadłość Prince'ów będzie pierwszym miejscem w którym Dumbledore będzie cię szukał. Tylko u mojego boku będziesz miał zagwarantowane bezpieczeństwo.

\- Ale... - chciał zaprotestować, jednak ponownie mu przerwano.

\- Spokojnie Shaan, nie rozdzielę cię z nim. Z pewnością znajdzie się pokój i dla niego. Bylebym tylko nie musiał oglądać was w niedwuznacznych sytuacjach, bo wtedy będę już zapewne zmuszony szukać nowego mistrza eliksirów. - zadrżał słysząc to, jednak o dziwo, po tych słowach Voldemort się do niego uśmiechnął. Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, pozwolił by Severus schwycił go i wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Gdy kierowali się w stronę punktu aportacyjnego wciąż miał przed oczami uśmiechniętą twarz Voldemorta.

_Może to wszystko nie będzie jednak takie złe?_

**][][][][**

Przemykając pustymi korytarzami, miał nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy. Na szczęście tylko raz niewiele brakowało aby został zdemaskowany, gdy pani Norris przeszła tuż obok jego kryjówki. Był pewien że zacznie miauczeć, ale tylko otarła się o jego nogi i poszła dalej.

Gdy wreszcie dotarł pod portret a zaraz po tym skrył się w Pokoju Wspólnym, odetchnął. Planował pójść prosto do dormitorium, ale cichy głos od strony kominka, zatrzymał go w pół kroku.

\- Gdzie byłeś Harry? Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. - odwrócił się i zbliżając do przyjaciółki, zajął jeden z wolnych foteli.

\- Przepraszam Hermiono, nie byłem w zbyt towarzyskim nastroju. Poszedłem się przejść i pomyśleć. Nie powiedziałem wam o tym, bo nie chciałem zostać znaleziony.

\- Harry, czy coś się dzieje? Ostatnio coraz częściej znikasz. Jesteś dla mnie jak brat. Wiesz, że mi możesz o wszystkim powiedzieć.

\- Nie ma o czym, Hermiono. Naprawdę nic się nie dzieje. Ja... po prostu czuję się przytłoczony tym turniejem. Wszyscy teraz podziwiają mnie i pragną mojego autografu, choć jeszcze nie tak dawno oczerniali mnie za to, że niby wrzuciłem swoje nazwisko do czary.

\- Wiem Harry, nie zapominaj jednak, że nie musisz dusić tego wszystkiego w sobie. Ja zawsze stałam po twojej stronie i to się nie zmieni, bez względu na to co się stanie. Zawsze będę twoją siostrą. - uśmiechnął się słysząc to, choć tak naprawdę ciężko było mu uwierzyć w te zapewnienia. Wątpił by wciąż stała przy nim tak twardo gdy odkryje, że wcale nie jest Harrym. _Co zrobisz gdy dowiesz się, że jestem synem Voldemorta? Że chcę być ze znienawidzonym przez wszystkich mistrzem eliksirów? Czy wciąż będziesz chciała stać u mego boku? - _Wiedział, że wkrótce będzie musiał z nią o tym porozmawiać, ale nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy. Wolał odwlec to tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe. Dlatego żadnej z tych myśli nie wypowiedział na głos. Siedział w milczeniu wpatrując się w płonący w kominku ogień.

**][][][][**

Kilka kolejnych dni zlało mu się w jedno i minęło zanim się obejrzał. Nadszedł wyczekiwany przez wielu koniec roku szkolnego. Za niespełna godzinę miała się odbyć uczta pożegnalna, zaś jutro po śniadaniu, wszyscy mieli wrócić do swoich domów na wakacje. Zazwyczaj była to dla niego najgorsza część roku. Zwykle opuszczał Hogwart z ciężkim sercem, teraz jednak miał mieszane odczucia.

Po raz pierwszy od lat jego wakacje nie miały polegać na wyczekiwaniu na Privet Drive ich rychłego końca. Tym razem miał spędzić lato u boku Severusa i Voldemorta. To pierwsze napawało go radością, ale perspektywa wakacji u Voldemorta kładła się cieniem na tym wszystkim. Nie chciał u niego zamieszkać, niestety podejrzewał, że nikt nie pozostawi mu w tej kwestii wyboru. _Nawet jeśli u Severusa nie byłbym bezpieczny, sądzę, że można było to wszystko nieco inaczej rozwiązać... Tak, coś mi mówi, że Voldemort po prostu chciał mnie mieć blisko siebie, dlatego zarzekał się, że to jedyne wyjście. - _westchnął. Źle się czuł z tym, że ma oddać się komuś pod opiekę. Dotąd radził sobie sam i naprawdę wolałby aby tak pozostało.

_Chcę decydować sam za siebie, czy wymagam zbyt wiele?_

**][][][][**

W tym roku Wielka Sala ustrojona była w barwy gryfonów i puchonów. Nie było walki o puchar domów, dlatego po raz kolejny świętowano zwycięstwo w turnieju. Prawdę mówiąc oddałby wiele, aby już o tym zapomniano. Zaczynało go to męczyć. Owszem był już przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś stale go obserwuje, ale teraz stało się to trudniejsze do zniesienia. Było niemal tak samo jak w czasie drugiego roku, gdy oskarżano go o otworzenie komnaty tajemnic. _Może teraz o nic mnie nie obwiniają, ale notorycznie starają się mnie uściskać lub chociaż poklepać po ramieniu. Poza tym szepczą gdy tylko znajdę się w zasięgu ich wzroku..._

\- Na szczęście to ostatnie dni Harry'ego Pottera...

\- Mówiłeś coś Harry? - wyrwany z rozmyślań spojrzał na idącą tuż obok przyjaciółkę. Karcąc się za wypowiedzenie własnych myśli na głos, pokręcił głową.

\- Nic takiego, komentowałem tylko wygląd Wielkiej Sali. - Hermiona zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem, dając znać, że nie uwierzyła, ale nie naciskała.

\- Pospieszmy się. Uczta pożegnalna się już zaczyna. - przytaknął i wraz z nią dołączył do trzymającego dla nich miejsca Rona. Jak tylko usiedli, zza stołu prezydialnego powstał Dumbledore. Na sali zapadła cisza.

\- Kochani. Niestety kolejny rok szkolny dobiegł już końca. Mam nadzieję, że przez miesiące które tu spędziliście napchaliście swoje głowy wiedzą która pomoże wam w życiu oraz kolejnych latach nauki. Wierzę również, że tak jak ja z napięciem śledziliście rozgrywki turnieju trójmagicznego który w tym roku odbywał się u nas. Liczę na to, że nasi goście nie uważają tego roku za stracony. Jestem pewien, że zawiązaliście wiele nowych przyjaźni które podtrzymacie na lata. Po raz kolejny gratuluję zwycięzcom. Brawa dla nich! - burza oklasków która wybuchła na sali sprawiła, że zacisnął palce na blacie stołu. Huk w uszach zmusił go do przymknięcia powiek i skupienia się na oddychaniu. Na szczęście hałas wkrótce ucichł. Otwierając oczy, rozejrzał się, zdawało się jednak, że nikt nie zauważył jego zachowania. Odruchowo przeniósł spojrzenie na Severusa. Gdy jego oczy spotkały się z czarnymi tęczówkami, był już pewien, że on widział. Podejrzewając, że po uczcie czeka go kolejna rozmowa, spróbował skupić się na tym co mówi Dumbledore.

\- Teraz, zanim zaproszę was na tą pyszną ucztę muszę jeszcze ogłosić kilka spraw. W nadchodzącym roku szkolnym będzie czekało nas kilka zmian. Pierwszą z nich będą zmiany w kadrze. Profesor Moody był u nas jedynie gościnnie, dlatego będziemy mieli nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Poza tym na moją prośbę, profesor McGonagall zgodziła się przejąć na siebie większą część obowiązków dyrektorskich, dlatego też roczniki 1 - 3 z transmutacji będzie prowadził ktoś inny. Czekają nas również zmiany w samych przedmiotach, Dla roczników od 5 wzwyż pojawi się lista kilku ponadprogramowych przedmiotów na które będzie można się dopisać. Dokładnie listy otrzymacie przed końcem lipca. Teraz jednak już nie przedłużam wam gadaniny starca. Wcinajcie.

Sala po raz kolejny wybuchła oklaskami. Wstrzymał oddech przygotowując się na ból, jednak on nie nadszedł. Głos dochodził do niego jakby z daleka. Ponownie spojrzał na Severusa i zauważył, że on nie spuszcza go z oka. _Ty to robisz... _Nie musiał pytać, po prostu wiedział Zresztą nie miało znaczenia jak to zrobił, był wdzięczny Severusowi za ratunek.

**][][][][**

Tuż przed północą zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i po wyszeptaniu hasła, wślizgnął się do środka. Było już późno i nie umawiali się na tą noc, ale chciał porozmawiać. Musiał, bowiem wolał porozmawiać na temat tego co nastąpiło w Wielkiej Sali w cztery oczy,.Tak, zdecydowanie wolał, żeby nie było przy tym Voldemorta.

Rozejrzał się po saloniku i z ulgą zauważył, że Severus jeszcze nie śpi. Przyglądając się siedzącemu przed płonącym kominkiem profesorowi, zrobił krok naprzód. Ten jeden ruch wystarczył aby Snape go zauważył.

\- Czekałem na ciebie. - usłyszał zaraz po tym Snape wstał i zbliżył się do niego. Nie zaprotestował gdy złapał go za podbródek i uniósł lekko, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Zdawało mu się, że Severus szuka czegoś w jego twarzy, czekał więc cierpliwie na uwolnienie. Minęło kilka minut nim puścił go. Chciał się odsunąć, w tej samej chwili jednak silne ramiona zamknęły się wokół niego.

\- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś, Shaan?

\- Nie wydawało mi się to istotne.

\- Wszystko jest istotne. - Severus ponownie skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie. - W twojej sytuacji każdy sygnał odstępstwa od normy, który daje ci twoje ciało, jest ważny. Nie lekceważ ich.

\- Założyłem, że to przemęczenie. - odsunął się lekko, uwalniając z objęć profesora. - Czy moje bóle głowy mają jakiś związek z tym kim jestem?

\- Ból wywołał hałas, nie mylę się? - przytaknął, nie widząc sensu w zaprzeczaniu.

\- Tak, było tak głośno, że rozbolała mnie głowa i zrobiło mi się słabo.

\- To nie był pierwszy raz, prawda?

\- Skąd... - zaczął, ale Severus mu przerwał.

\- Twoja reakcja wskazywała na to. Nie wydawałeś się zaskoczony. - słysząc to, przygryzł wargę mając nadzieję, że naprawdę nikt inny nic takiego nie dostrzegł. _Zwłaszcza Dumbledore.. - _po chwili wahania zadał kolejne pytanie.

\- Czy wiesz dlaczego to się dzieje?

\- Twój słuch się poprawia.

\- Poprawia?

\- Tak sądzę. Jak sam dobrze wiesz, działania Dumbledore'a nie tylko przyczyniły się do zmiany twojego wieku i wyglądu, ale również przytępiły wszystkie twoje zmysły. Wygląda jednak na to, że coś odblokowało twój słuch. Z pewnością na razie jest on taki jak przez ostatnie lata, ale zmienia się.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że będę lepiej słyszał? A co z pozostałymi zmysłami? - nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed zadaniem tego pytania. Jak miał być szczery wcale nie zależało mu na lepszym słuchu. Wydawało mu się, że dotąd słyszał całkiem nieźle, ale wzrok to była zupełnie inna sprawa. Naprawdę chciałby móc pozbyć się tych przeklętych okularów.

\- Na razie nie umiem powiedzieć na ile, ale z pewnością zakres twojego słuchu zmieni się. Możliwe, że wróci do stanu sprzed manipulacji Dumbledore'a. Co zaś się tyczy twojego wzroku i pozostałych zmysłów, nie umiem powiedzieć jak będzie. Czas pokaże. Na pewno musimy poinformować o tym Czarnego Pana. Wiemy już dlaczego twoje wspomnienia o nas wracają, to jednak nie tłumaczy polepszania się słuchu. Być może Czarny Pan zdoła znaleźć przyczynę tak niespodziewanego powrotu jednego z twoich zmysłów.

\- Naprawdę muszę spędzić z nim wakacje?

\- Obawiam się, że nie masz innego wyjścia Shaan.

\- Ale będziesz tam ze mną?

\- Będę. - Snape nie powiedział nic więcej, ale silne ręce ponownie przyciągnęły go bliżej.

**][][][][**

**Aligio - zaklęcie związujące dwie osoby w czasie teleportacji. Używane aby można było teleportować się razem z osobą która sama nie opanowała jeszcze tej umiejętności.**

**Teleportacja - po namyśle zdecydowałam się używać w tym tekście określeń aportacja/deportacja zgodnych bardziej z angielską wersją tekstu. Bardziej pasują mi one niż słowo teleportacja.**

**Więź energii życiowej, więź magii oraz więź dusz. Połączenie trzech stanowi o małżeństwie. Jak same nazwy wskazują więź energii łączy linię życia dwóch osób więź magii spaja magię a ostatnia łączy duszę pozwalając na odczuwanie emocji drugiej osoby. Reszta wyjaśnień pojawi się w trakcie.**

**][][][][**

**Koniec Rozdziału 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**NIE BAW SIĘ OGNIEM, BO SIĘ SPALISZ**

**][][][][**

**Jak ostatnimi czasy co weekend, zapraszam was do zapoznania się z kolejnym rozdziałem. Tym razem będzie troszkę rozmów między Voldemortem i Harrym a także nieco zaskakujące informacje. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział przypadnie wam do gustu. Czekam na komentarze. Dla ciekawskich powiem, że piąty rozdział skończył się dzisiaj pisać. ;)**

**][][][][**

**Rozdział 4**

_**Początek i koniec zarazem**_

_Mo__że to właśnie tak miało być, _

_może to w co cale życie się wierzyło nie istnieje, _

_może to już koniec, koniec _

_jeszcze przed właściwym początkiem._

_xxx_

**][][][][**

Odgłos deszczu uderzającego o szyby pociągu był usypiający. Jeszcze wczoraj panował upał, zaś dzisiejszy poranek przywitał wszystkich ciemnymi chmurami które zasnuły niebo. Jechali już od kilku godzin. Niedawno pojawił się wózek ze słodyczami, a teraz siedzieli każde zajęte czymś innym. Ron przeglądał nowy numer _Quiditch przez wieki_, zaś Hermiona zaczytała się w jakiejś kolejnej grubej księdze. Został pozostawiony sam sobie, ale w sumie nie przeszkadzało mu to. Siedział najbliżej okna, wpatrując się w krople wody spływające po oknie. Siedział i myślał.

Zastanawiał się co przyniosą mu nadchodzące wakacje. Wiedział, że ma wraz z wujem opuścił peron i odjechać. Wiedział też, że ma wysiąść z samochodu tuż po opuszczeniu dworca. Wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i odruchowo zacisnął palce na świstokliku ukrytym w jej wnętrzu. _Przeniesie cię do punktu skąd zostaniesz odebrany przez Czarnego Pana. Ja dołączę dopiero wieczorem, po ostatniej radzie pedagogicznej. _\- westchnął, gdy powróciły do niego usłyszane wczoraj od Severusa słowa_. _Wcale nie uśmiechało mu się spędzenie kilku godzin sam na sam z Voldemortem, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma alternatyw. _Jakbym tak spróbował wymknąć się sam na pokątną to jestem pewien, że nie tylko Voldemort ale i Severus zdecydowanie próbowaliby mnie za to powiesić... -_ uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. _W sumie może warto by było zaryzykować?_

Pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Wyrwany z rozmyślań, poderwał się i zrzucił z siebie szatę. Schował ją do kufra i rzucając przyjaciołom, że zobaczą się na peronie, opuścił przedział. Do końca podróży pozostało zaledwie kilka minut, a miał jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Na szczęście wcześniej dyskretnie podpytał Rona, także teraz bez problemu znalazł przedział zajmowany przez jego braci.

\- Fred. George... - zwrócił się do nich i zajrzał do środka, z ulgą przyjmując, że są sami w przedziale.

\- O, hej Harry. Coś się stało? - zamiast odpowiedzieć, sięgnął do kieszeni i wcisnął w rękę George'a sakiewkę.

\- Ej stary, to jest...

\- 500 galeonów, na wasz sklep z dowcipami.

\- Harry... nie możemy tego przyjąć...

\- To nie jałmużna, tylko inwestycja.

\- Ale Harry, przecież to... - usłyszał i w tej samej chwili poczuł, że pociąg w końcu się zatrzymał.

\- Do zobaczenia we wrześniu. - machnął im ręką i ignorując ich dalsze protesty, wyszedł. Kierując się w stronę najbliższego wyjścia, miał na twarzy uśmiech. Wiedział, że nagroda z turnieju trafiła we właściwe ręce.

**][][][][**

Po pożegnaniu się z przyjaciółmi i zapewnieniu ich, że przynajmniej raz w tygodniu będzie wysyłał list, opuścił peron 9 i 3/4. Przechodząc do świata mugoli po raz kolejny z wdzięcznością pomyślał o eliksirze który wczoraj wręczył mu Severus._ Dzięki niemu przynajmniej nie zdaje mi się, że zaraz ogłuchnę..._

Pchając przed sobą wózek, powoli ruszył w kierunku wuja, którego niezadowolenie był w stanie dojrzeć już z daleka. Ponownie tego dnia uśmiechnął się, dobrze wiedząc, że po raz pierwszy wuj będzie zadowolony z tego co zamierza za chwilę robić. _To będą dla ciebie najszczęśliwsze wakacje, czyż nie, Dursley?_

\- Pospiesz się smarkaczu! Nie mam dla ciebie całego dnia! - ignorując jego komentarze, posłusznie ruszył za nim w stronę wyjścia z dworca.

\- Do zobaczenia Harry!

\- Nie daj się tym mugolom! - słysząc za sobą okrzyki odwrócił się i pomachał bliźniakom na pożegnanie.

\- Nie odstawiaj mi tu komedii! Ludzie się patrzą! - po raz kolejny puszczając mimo uszu komentarz wujka, zawołał:

\- Miłych wakacji! - po czym opuścił dworzec. Wychodząc na zewnątrz już z daleka rozpoznał samochód wujka. Podprowadził bagaże do niego i wpakował je do środka. Hedwiga zahuczała w klatce gdy stawiał ją na siedzeniu.

\- Wsiadaj wreszcie!

\- Dobrze wujku. - zajął miejsce i zapiął pas. - Możemy jechać.

**][][][][**

Samochód ruszył. Spoglądając przez ramię na oddalający się dworzec, zacisnął palce na materiale spodni i czekał. Gdy tylko miał pewność, że odjechali wystarczająco daleko i jest już mała szansa na to, że ktoś nieodpowiedni ich zobaczy, przerwał panującą w pojeździe ciszę.

\- Zatrzymaj się wujku.

\- Jeszcze czego! Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał smarkaczu! Dlaczego niby miałbym się zatrzymać? - gburliwa odpowiedź wuja, nie zaskoczyła go.

\- Jeśli się zatrzymasz, to obiecuję ci, że nie zobaczysz mnie do końca wakacji. - spojrzał w lusterko i na kilka sekund jego wzrok spotkał się z wodnistymi oczami Vernona Dursley'a.

\- Chcesz uciec?

\- To już moja sprawa wujku. - jeszcze przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, w końcu jednak Vernon zjechał na pobocze i zatrzymał się.

\- Ty znikniesz a ja będą przez to miał kłopoty z takimi dziwolągami jak ty? Myślisz, że dam się na to nabrać?

\- Nie będziesz miał żadnych problemów. Nikt nie zainteresuje się, że mnie nie ma, przynajmniej na razie. A jakby ktoś do was przyszedł, powiedz, że zagroziłem ci różdżką i nie miałeś wyboru. Nikt tego nie podważy. - po jego słowach, wuj obrócił się do niego, po czym wskazał podbródkiem drzwi.

\- Wysiadaj. - ruszył się natychmiast, nie zamierzał dać mu się powtarzać. Wysiadł i wyciągnął swoje bagaże.

\- Do widzenia wuju. Do zobaczenia za rok. - rzucił i zatrzasnął drzwi.

Samochód odjechał natychmiast. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na pustą ulicę, w końcu uśmiechnął się do siebie i szepnął:

\- Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy.

**][][][][**

Rozejrzał się, na szczęście nikt zdawał się nie zwracać zbytnio na niego uwagi. Jak na razie tylko jakaś dziewczynka wskazała jego sowę palcem, ciągnąc swoją mamę za rękaw. Nie czekając, aż jego chowaniec wzbudzi więcej zainteresowania, mocniej złapał klatkę i chwytając w drugą rękę uchwyt kufra, zaczął oddalać się od głównej ulicy. Kluczył przez dobrych kilka minut, w końcu jednak udało mu się znaleźć zaułek który zdawał się być zupełnie opustoszały.

Odstawił ciężki kufer na ziemię i rozejrzał się ponownie. Otaczały go wąskie mury. Nie było tu wielu okien, a te które były, miały zaciągnięte zasłony. Uznając, że lepszego miejsca nie znajdzie, wyciągnął z kieszeni świstoklik. Parsknął ponownie, jak za pierwszym razem gdy go zobaczył. _Właściwie czego innego mogłem oczekiwać? _\- pomyślał obracając w palcach mały,ciemnozielony flakonik na eliksiry. W sumie nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jest piękny. Buteleczka miała wyrzeźbione delikatne listki i została umieszczona na srebrnym łańcuszku.

\- To cały ty, Severusie. - szepnął i usiadł na kufrze, aby upewnić się, że nie zostanie on w tej uliczce. Poprawił jeszcze klatkę z sową, tak aby jak najmniej trzęsło nią w trakcie podróży, po czym zacisnął dłoń na flakoniku i aktywował świstoklik.

\- Światło nocy i dnia. - szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka poinformowało go, że świstoklik zadziałał. Zaraz po tym, świat rozmył się przed jego oczami w plątaninie barw. Zacisnął powieki, upewniając się w tym, że ze wszystkich środków magicznego transportu, jedynym normalnym, są miotły.

_Nie wiem co gorsze, teleportacja czy te przeklęte świstokliki..._

**][][][][**

Jęknął. Lądowanie nie było miękkie, jak zresztą żadne w jego wykonaniu. Chociaż siedział i realnie nie miał jak się przewrócić to i tak udało mu się spać z kufra. Na szczęście klatkę trzymał na tyle mocno, że Hedwiga nie poturlała się po trawie. Mimo wszystko nie była zadowolona z transportu o czym poinformowała go donośnym hukiem. Głaszcząc ją uspokajająco, pozbierał się i spróbował ustalić gdzie jest.

\- Nie... - wyrwało mu się, gdy w pełni dotarło do niego, w jakim miejscu wylądował. Prawdę mówiąc spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie widoku który rozpościerał się właśnie przed jego oczami. Znał to miejsce, znał bardzo dobrze i z pewnością nie miał ochoty znaleźć się tutaj ponownie. _Niech cię cholera Voldemort! Dlaczego musiałeś wybrać akurat ten przeklęty cmentarz? Bawi cię to?!_

W ostrych promieniach słońca nie wyglądał tak przerażająco jak tamtej nocy, przywoływał jednak wspomnienia o których nie chciał pamiętać. Drewniany kościółek majaczący za wielkim cisem miał bielone ściany, a dzwon na wieżyczce właśnie wygrywał melodię. Cmentarz wciąż tak samo zarośnięty jak w czasie jego ostatniej bytności na nim, był opustoszały. Przyglądając się zapadniętym i porozwalanym pomnikom, mógł stwierdzić, że nie jest zbyt często odwiedzany. _Wygląda tak, jakby nikt nie przejmował się stanem tego miejsca..._

\- Cieszę się, że dotarłeś bezpiecznie. - podskoczył, odwracając się gwałtownie. Nie usłyszał zbliżających się kroków.

\- Voldemort. - rzucił, spoglądając mu w oczy. Spiął się, odruchowo robiąc krok w tył, gdy ten zaczął się zbliżać.

\- Spokojnie, nie jestem przecież twoim wrogiem, Shaan. Sądziłem, że już to zrozumiałeś. Nic ci nie zrobię, nie musisz się mnie obawiać.

\- To, że jesteś moim ojcem, nie znaczy, że od razu zacznę ci ufać, Voldemort. - po raz kolejny cofnął się nieco, aby zachować dystans.

\- Nie oczekiwałem tego. Rozumiem twoje obawy, choć nie ukrywam, że liczę na to iż z czasem zmienisz swój stosunek do mnie, Shaan. Przez lata wierzyłeś w punkt widzenia Dumbledore'a, nie będzie ci łatwo tego zmienić, ale chciałbym abyś dał nam szansę.

Tym razem nie odpowiedział. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Voldemort łapie go za słówka, ale nie miał siły na wdawanie się z nim w kłótnie. Zdecydował się zostawić to jak jest._ Im mniej będę zmuszony z nim rozmawiać, tym lepiej... _\- pomyślał i uznając, że najlepiej zmienić temat, zapytał:

\- Dokąd teraz? - w odpowiedzi Voldemort odwrócił się i ręką wskazał na dom znajdujący się na szczycie wzgórza.

\- Tam. To dom mojego ojca. Dziś spędzimy w nim noc.

\- W nim? Dlaczego? - zapytał, ponownie spoglądając na dom który nawet z tej odległości, w świetle dnia, wyglądał na mocno zniszczony.

\- W czasie mojej kilkunastoletniej nieobecności, wiele moich nieruchomości zostało dość mocno zaniedbanych. Skrzaty są w trakcie ostatnich napraw jednego z nich. Jutro będziemy mogli wprowadzić się.

_Jutro?_ Wcale nie podobała mu się ta zmiana planów. Nie napawała go radością perspektywa spędzenia nocy w ruinie z widokiem na cmentarz. Zwłaszcza ten cmentarz, z którym nie wiązał zbyt dobrych wspomnień

\- Czy Severus o tym wie? - zapytał, nagle uświadamiając sobie, z czym jeszcze ta zmiana planów się wiąże.

\- Wie. Dołączy do nas rano.

\- Rano? Ale powiedział... obiecał... - zadrżał. Nie chciał spędzić nocy pod wątpliwą opieką Voldemorta. Za żadne skarby.

\- Spokojnie Shaan. Obiecuję ci, że nic ci nie grozi.

\- Severusie, obiecałeś... - szepnął, spuszczając wzrok na ziemię. _Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?_ Ledwie zwrócił uwagę na to co mówi do niego Voldemort. To bolało. Naprawdę nie sądził, że ktoś taki jak on, od tak złamie dane przez siebie słowo.

\- Prosił abym przekazał ci to. - dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego słowa Voldemorta. Uniósł głowę spoglądając na kopertę znajdującą się w jego ręku. - Dumbledore zwołał nadzwyczajne zebranie którego Severus nie może opuścić.

_Zebranie?Jakie zebranie?_ Odebrał list od Voldemorta i rozerwał kopertę. Pergamin umieszczony w środku zawierał tylko kilka zdań. Mimo wszystko po przeczytaniu ich, od razu poczuł ciepło rozlewające się w sercu.

vvv

_Przepraszam,_

_Obiecałem, że od teraz będę przy Tobie jednak ten szurnięty starzec po raz kolejny pokrzyżował Nasze plany. Jak zapewne już słyszałeś od Czarnego Pana, zostało zwołane zebranie, którego nie mogę opuścić. Jeśli zbyt szybko zniknę z Hogwartu, wyda się to podejrzane. Lepiej byśmy nie znaleźli się teraz w ogniu pytań... Jeszcze raz Cię przepraszam i obiecuję, że jutro już na pewno będę przy Tobie._

_Uśmiechnij się dla mnie_

_SS._

vvv

Po przeczytaniu ostatniej linijki, nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta. Chociaż wciąż czekała go noc sam na sam z Voldemorterm, jakoś mniej go już ona przerażała. Ponownie spojrzał na list, zastanawiając się, czego właściwie to zebranie może dotyczyć, skoro jeszcze wczoraj Severus o nim nie wiedział.

\- Wiesz dlaczego to zebranie zostało tak nagle zwołane? - odważył się zapytać, ponownie spoglądając na Voldemorta.

\- Domyślam się.

\- To znaczy? - zapytał ponownie, gdyż Voldemort nie kwapił się do powiedzenia czegokolwiek więcej. Po jego pytaniu Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego i w końcu rzucił:

\- Osoba od kilkunastu lat martwa, która nagle pojawia się w tłumie czarodziejów, wzbudza sensację, nie uważasz?

\- Widzieli ciebie? - zapytał zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Po jego słowach Voldemort, roześmiał się.

\- Gdyby zobaczyli mnie, opuszczałbyś szkołę w towarzystwie grupy aurorów. Widzieli tego idiotę który nie wie jak powinien się zachować. Powinienem zabić go jak tylko skończył z tym rytuałem... - Voldemort nie powiedział nic więcej, ale nie musiał mówić. Wiedział już o kogo chodzi.

_Parszywek._

Spoglądając jak machnięciem różdżki zmniejsza jego kufer, schwycił klatkę z sową i pozwolił mu poprowadzić się wzdłuż wąskich ścieżek. Mijając kolejne nagrobki, nie skupiał się na otoczeniu, jego myśli wciąż krążyły w okół pewnego szczura.

_Skoro Parszywek był widziany, powinni zrozumieć, że Syriusz jest niewinny..._ \- pomyślał, zaraz jednak pokręcił głową, czując, że sam siebie oszukuje. _Nawet jeśli go widzieli i wiedzą, że Syriusz go nie zabił to... musiałby przyznać się do tego, że to on był strażnikiem tajemnicy moich... Lily i Jamesa. - _spojrzał na plecy idącego przed sobą czarodzieja i po chwili wahania zapytał:

\- Gdzie teraz jest Parszywek?

\- Parszywek? - Voldemort zerknął na niego przez ramię.

\- Glizdogon.

\- Uciekł, po ostatnim zebraniu. Nie wiem gdzie obecnie przebywa, możesz być jednak pewien, że gdy go znajdę, pożałuje swojej lekkomyślności.

\- Chcesz go zabić? - zapytał, przeklinając się za to, że głos mu drży.

\- Najpewniej. - Voldemort zatrzymał się i odwrócił stając tuż przed nim. - Nie mów mi, że chcesz ocalić tego idiotę? Czy aż do tego stopnia Dumbledore zaszczepił w tobie gryfonie serce?

\- Ja... - zaczął i urwał zastanawiając się jak to powiedzieć. W końcu uznał, że po prostu wyjawi prawdę. - Przez Parszywka, przyjaciel mojego... Jamesa został niesłusznie oskarżony i zamknięty w Azkabanie. Teraz jest na wolności, ale musi się ukrywać. Może gdyby Glizdogon został złapany i zeznał, że to on był strażnikiem tajemnicy, to wtedy Syriusz... przestaliby go ścigać.

\- Syriusz? Masz na myśli Syriusza Blacka? - przytaknął.

\- Tak. Poznałem go w zeszłym roku. Wtedy też dowiedziałem się, że jest moim... ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego. Przez chwilę nawet myślałem, że będę mógł z nim zamieszkać, niestety wtedy Parszywek uciekł. Od tego czasu Syriusz musi się ukrywać. Jeśli go złapią, otrzyma pocałunek dementora.

\- Chwała za to Merlinowi. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co by się stało gdybyś rzeczywiście znalazł się w jego rękach. Pocałunek dementora jest jedynym na co ktoś jego pokroju zasługuje. - te słowa zabolały go. Owszem nie ufał już Dumbledore'owi, jednak wciąż uważał Syriusza za przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję, że nawet gdy ten dowie się, że nie jest Harrym Potterem, nie zerwie z nim kontaktów.

\- Wiem, że nie jest tak naprawdę moim ojcem chrzestnym ale to nie znaczy, że zamierzam zerwać z nim znajomość

\- Zerwiesz. Definitywnie.

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! - krzyknął, czując, że puszczają mu nerwy.

\- Będę, zwłaszcza w tej sprawie. Nie pozwolę ci na kontakty z osobą która bez skrupułów łamie przysięgę strażnika tajemnicy i wydaje najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- To Glizdogon był strażnikiem! On ich wydał!

\- Mylisz się Shaan. To był Black.

\- Kłamiesz! - poczuł, że zalewa go fala gorąca. Pokręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć, w to co właśnie usłyszał. _To nie mógł być Syriusz. To był Parszywek! Parszywek!Przecież Syriusz wyjaśnił wszystko wtedy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie... To nie był Syriusz... nie był... dlaczego Voldemort kłamie.. to nie był Syriusz...nie mógł być..._

\- Maerens - usłyszał i wszystko stało się czarne.

**][][][][**

Zamrugał. Przykładając chłodną dłoń do czoła, starał się pozbierać myśli. W końcu usiadł, wciąż nie będąc w stanie przypomnieć sobie co się stało. Głowa pulsowała tak, że czuł się jakby ktoś przyłożył mu w nią tłuczkiem.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - słysząc pytanie, odwrócił się. Gdy jego wzrok padł na siedzącego w fotelu Voldemorta, przypomniał sobie wszystko._ Syriusz... Glizdogon... strażnik tajemnicy... _

\- Dlaczego twierdzisz, że to Syriusz był strażnikiem tajemnicy? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i spuścił nogi na dół, wygodniej siadając na kanapie.

\- Ponieważ sam mi o tym powiedział. To on wyjawił mi lokalizację domu w dolinie godryka, gdzie Potterowie ukrywali się razem z tobą.

\- To niemożliwe... - zamknął oczy nie chcąc tego słuchać. Nie chciał zaakceptować tego co słyszy. - Rozmawiałem z Syriuszem, mówił, że to Glizdogon zrobił, to dlatego potem odciął sobie palec i uciekł!

\- Ucieczka Glizdogona rzeczywiście była widowiskowa i miał on swój udział w tamtych wydarzeniach, jednakże lokalizację domu Potterów otrzymałem nie od niego, a od Blacka.

\- Dlaczego? - zabrakło mu słów. Nie potrafił tego zaakceptować. Pokochał Syriusza i nie mieściło mu się w głowie to, że mógł on zrobić coś takiego. Chciał, chciał zarzucić Voldemortowi kłamstwo, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to dziecinne zachowanie. Voldemort nie miał powodu aby kłamać, zwłaszcza w tej kwestii.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ciężko ci to zaakceptować, ale takie są fakty. Jeśli zaś pytasz o powody które kierowały Blackiem, sądzę, że najłatwiej będzie ci to zrozumieć, gdy zobaczysz to na własne oczy.

_Zobaczę? Jak mam zobaczyć coś co wydarzyło się kilkanaście lat temu?_ \- zastanawiał się nad tym, nagle jednak przypomniał sobie o artefakcie o którym kiedyś opowiadał mu Remus.

\- Masz myślodsiewnię?

\- Posiadam jedną, jednak ona bywa zawodna, znacznie lepszą metodą jest projekcja. Jeśli się zgodzisz, zastosujemy ją.

\- Czym jest projekcja?

\- Projekcja polega na wpuszczeniu do umysłu drugiego człowieka i ukazaniu mu wybranego wspomnienia.

\- Chcesz wejść do mojego umysłu?

\- Nie Shaan, to ja wpuszczę cię do swojego. - To całkowicie go zaskoczyło. _Chce wpuścić mnie do swojego umysłu? Coś takiego w ogóle jest możliwe? _Owszem wiedział, że można przelać wspomnienia w dziennik, sam miał z takim do czynienia, ale to było zupełnie co innego.

\- Jak? - to było jedyne o co zapytał.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o magii umysłu? - nazwa był mu całkowicie obca, dlatego pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu i dodał.

\- Nie.

\- Magia umysłu jest sztuką pozwalającą wejrzeć we wspomnienia drugiej osoby. Jest również metodą która daje możliwość skutecznej obrony własnego umysłu. Zazwyczaj dzieli się ją na dwa działy: oklumencję i legilimencję. Legilimencja pozwala przejrzeć wspomnienia, oklumencja postawić bariery i obronić umysł. Niewiele osób o tym wie, ale magia umysłu posiada także trzeci dział, projekcję o której wspomniałem. Projekcja tym różni się od legilimencji, że jest dobrowolnym wpuszczeniem w wybrane wspomnienie w umyśle. Działa tak jak myślodsiewnia, z tą różnicą jednak, że umysł nie kłamie. Myślodsiewnię można zmanipulować, umysłu się nie da.

Kilka chwil zajęło mu przetrawienie tego czego się właśnie dowiedział. Wciąż nie był pewien czy jest na to gotowy. _Nie chcę wchodzić do jego umysłu..._ \- pomyślał i przymknął oczy czując, że sam próbuje siebie oszukać. Nie bał się wejścia w umysł Voldemorta. Bał się tego co w nim ujrzy. _Syriusz naprawdę ich zdradził? Tyle mi o nich opowiadał... jak mógłby... - _westchnął i ponownie spojrzał w czerwone tęczówki.

\- Niech będzie. Pokaż mi. - Po jego słowach Voldemort podniósł się i przysiadł tuż przy nim na pożółkłym dywanie. W jego ręce pojawiła się różdżka w kolorze kości.

\- Usiądź przede mną. Tak abyśmy siedzieli twarzą w twarz. - po tym poleceniu, odsunął się od ściany i obracając do niej bokiem, usiadł po turecku.

\- Dobrze. Wyjmij różdżkę. - gdy tylko jego palce zacisnęły się na chłodnym drewnie, Voldemort wyjaśnił kolejną kwestię. - Aby wejść w projekcję, po tym jak ja rzucę zaklęcie, ty musisz wskazać różdżką na mnie i powiedzieć: _Tesnel. _Zaczniemy gdy będziesz gotowy.

\- Bardziej gotowy nie będę. - szepnął nie chcąc tego dłużej odwlekać.

\- Zaczynajmy więc. - Voldemort zatoczył różdżką krąg nad sobą i szepnął: _Regai. - _ledwie zaklęcie przebrzmiało, jego postać otoczyło białe światło. Wiedząc co ma robić, wskazał na Voldemorta różdżką i powiedział wyraźnie:

\- _Tesnel._

Pokój rozmył się przed jego oczami.

vvv

Ostre promienie słońca zmusiły go do zmrużenia oczu. Zamrugał, wzrok potrzebował kilku sekund na przyzwyczajenie się do zmiany oświetlenia. Gdy światło przestało go razić, rozejrzał się. Stał na łące, otoczonej przez gęsty, iglasty las. Szybko pojął, że to nie leśne tereny, które otaczają Hogwart. To miejsce było dla niego całkowicie obce.

\- Za tobą, Shaan. - Voldemort niespodziewanie znalazł się przy nim, po czym ręką wskazał za siebie. Odwrócił się i zamarł dostrzegając scenę która właśnie rozgrywała się na ich oczach.

Zaledwie kilka kroków na lewo, tuż przy skraju lasu, stały trzy postacie. W jednej z nich rozpoznał Voldemorta z tymi samymi czerwonymi oczyma co zawsze. Pozostałe dwie stały do niego tyłem, ale gdy postąpił kilka kroków i dojrzał twarze, poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go w policzek. Na wprost Voldemorta stał Glizdogon i Syriusz.

\- Dlaczego... - szepnął i zaraz poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Zerknął przez ramię na Voldemorta który z nim tu przybył. Gy ich oczy się spotkały, usłyszał.

\- Jeśli czujesz się gotowy, odblokuję to wspomnienie. - tym razem wahał się tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Musiał to usłyszeć. Musiał.

\- Jestem gotowy. - ledwie jego słowa przebrzmiały, postacie przed nimi poruszyły się i wyraźnie dobiegły do nich wypowiadane słowa.

vvv

\- Panie, to jest człowiek o którym ci mówiłem. Przyprowadziłem go tak jak rozkazałeś. - piskliwy głos Glizdogona przeszył powietrze i ten skłonił się niemal po pas.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś szczurze, zostaw nas.

\- Oczywiście mój Panie. - Parszywek po raz kolejny się pokłonił i pospiesznie wycofał się. Trzask aportacji który Harry usłyszał, gdy tylko szczur znikł mu z oczu, zaświadczył mu o tym, że ten deportował się.

Na polanie pozostali już tylko Voldemort i Syriusz.

\- Przekazano mi, że możesz mieć dla mnie kilka cennych informacji, panie Black. W takim razie słucham, jestem ciekaw co masz mi do powiedzenia.

\- Dobrze wiesz po co przyszedłem, Voldemort.

\- Wiem, wolę to jednak usłyszeć od ciebie. Szczurom nie można ufać. - wzrok Voldemorta podążył w kierunku z którego chwilę wcześniej rozległ się trzask, zaraz jednak ponownie skupił się na Syriuszu.

\- Wiem gdzie są Potterowie. Powiem ci, jednak pod dwoma warunkami, Voldemort. - słowa Syriusza sprawiły, że Harry zamknął oczy, zaraz jednak zmusił się do tego, aby ponownie je otworzyć.

\- Niewielu jest na tyle odważnych aby próbować stawiać mi warunki. Podziwiam Black, jednak nie zapominaj, że moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice.

\- Moje warunki nie podlegają negocjacjom, Voldemort. Możesz mnie zabić, ale wtedy nie uzyskasz potrzebnych informacji. - po słowach Syriusza zapadła cisza. Harry obserwujący tą scenę, mógł stwierdzić, że Voldemort naprawdę jest wściekły. Nagle jednak wszystko opadło. Zdawało mu się, że Voldemort nawet się uśmiechnął, choć trwało to takie ułamki sekund, że nie mógł być tego pewnym.

\- W porządku, dziś rządzisz ty Black. Jakie są twoje warunki?

\- Nie skrzywdzisz Lily Potter. Nie obchodzi mnie co stanie się z Jamesem czy też z dzieckiem. Zrobisz z nimi co chcesz, ale nie tkniesz Lily.

\- Mam pozwolić by żona zdrajcy przeżyła? Prosisz o wiele, Black. -_ Zdrajcy?_ \- zerknął na Voldemorta, który wciąż trzymał mu dłoń na ramieniu. Chciał o to zapytać, ostatecznie uznał jednak, że zrobi to gdy wydostaną się z tego wspomnienia. Na razie przysłuchiwał się dalej.

\- To mój pierwszy warunek. Albo ona przeżyje, albo nie znajdziesz żadnego z nich. - ponownie między mężczyznami zapadła cisza.

\- Dobrze. Zgodzę się na to. Nie zabiję jej.

\- Przysięgnij.

\- Rzadko obiecuję, jednak nie łamię danego słowa Black. - widział, że Syriusz mocuje się sam ze sobą, w końcu jednak jego były ojciec chrzestny przytaknął, godząc się z jego słowami.

\- Dobrze, zaufam ci.

\- Jaki jest twój drugi warunek?

\- Lily nigdy nie może dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób poznałeś lokalizację ich domu.

\- To nie będzie problemem.

\- W porządku. Dom Potterów znajduje się w Dolinie Godryka w West Country w Wielkiej Brytanii. Dom numer dwanaście. - słowa przebrzmiały i wspomnienie rozmyło się.

Znów siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, w tym samym zniszczonym pokoju.

**][][][][**

Niewidzącym wzrokiem śledził wyblakłe wzory na starym dywanie. Sceny które ujrzał we wspomnieniu Voldemorta, wciąż były przerażająco wyraźne w jego umyśle. Nie chciał w to wierzyć. Nie chciał, ale słowa które usłyszał, mówiły same za siebie.

_Dom Potterów znajduje się w Dolinie Godryka w West Country w Wielkiej Brytanii. Dom numer dwanaście. - _zacisnął dłonie w pięści, nie zważając na to, że wbija sobie paznokcie w skórę.

\- Syriuszu... jak mogłeś? - uderzył pięścią w ziemię. Raz, drugi i kolejny. Łzy zalały mu twarz, ale nie próbował ich ocierać. _Syriuszu... dlaczego? Dlaczego! - _niespodziewanie silne ręce unieruchomiły, uniemożliwiając dalsze tłuczenie w posadzkę.

\- Wypij. - nie zaprotestował, posłusznie przełykając eliksir. Znał jego smak. Zaraz ogarnął go spokój, rozjaśniając skołatany umysł. - Lepiej?

\- Tak. Dziękuję. - szepnął i przymknął oczy. - Syriuszu dlaczego to byłeś ty, a nie ten przeklęty Parszywek...

\- Dlaczego nazywasz Glizdogona Parszywkiem? - Voldemort zapytał go, podnosząc się. Patrząc jak znów zajmuje fotel, sam także przeniósł się na rozklekotaną kanapę i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział:

\- Przez kilka lat Glizdogon udawał szczura. Mieszkał w domu mojego przyjaciela i był jego zwierzątkiem. Tam dostał imię Parszywek. - spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie oczekiwał, że Voldemort po jego słowach głośno się roześmieje.

\- Parszywek? Rzeczywiście pasuje do niego to miano. - przez twarz Harry'ego także przemknął cień uśmiechu, zaraz jednak spoważniał. Sięgnął po filiżankę i upił łyk herbaty. Przez kilka kolejnych minut milczał, w końcu jednak odważył się zadać dręczące go pytanie:

\- W tym wspomnieniu, dlaczego nazwałeś mnie synem zdrajcy?

\- James Potter był śmierciożercą i zdradził.

_Śmierciożercą? Przecież on..._

\- Nie mógłby.

\- Był nim, chociaż nie sądzę, aby zrobił to z własnej woli. - zaskoczony odstawił filiżankę. _Nie z własnej woli?_

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś go do tego zmusił?

\- Najpewniej.

\- Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego?! - podniósł głos, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejął.

\- Naprawdę musisz jeszcze o to pytać?

\- Dumbledore. - odpowiedział sam sobie, z wściekłością uderzając pięściom w kanapę. - Jak on mógł? Jak można zmusić kogoś do tego, żeby... Jak wieloma życiami manipulował?

\- Dla Albusa Dumbledore'a, cudze życie nigdy nie miało większej wartości niż środek do celu który mógłby wykorzystać. Zawsze tak było. Zawsze liczyło się dla niego tylko to, co mogło pomóc mu w zadaniu jakie sobie aktualnie wyznaczył. Koszty które inni muszą ponieść, to dla niego jedynie zło konieczne.

\- Ale zmuszenie kogoś do tego aby został śmierciożercą i szpiegiem jest... - urwał, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć.

\- Nie sądzę, aby tak naprawdę zależało mu na zrobieniu z Jamesa szpiega. W tamtym czasie wciąż miał Severusa, drugi szpieg nie był mu potrzebny.

\- Severus był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a? - to było dla niego całkowitym zaskoczeniem.

\- Nie do końca Shaan. Będąc dokładniejszym, Severus był moim szpiegiem w gnieździe tego starego idioty. Zdołał sprawić aby ten mu zaufał i powierzył stanowisko mistrza eliksirów w Hogwarcie. - w to potrafił uwierzyć.

\- Co z Jamesem? W jaki sposób został jednym z twoich śmierciożerców?

\- Został wprowadzony przez innego śmierciożercę który poręczył za niego. - Voldemort sięgnął po własny napój, upił łyk i dopiero po tym, kontynuował. - On również już nie żyje.

\- A w jaki sposób cię zdradził? Powiedziałeś, że Dumbledore'owi nie zależało na zrobieniu z Jamesa szpiega... skoro nie nim, to kim miał być?

\- Przynętą. Dla Dumbledor'a James Potter od samego początku nie był niczym więcej niż przynętą. Potrzebował go abym zorientował się, że mnie zdradził. Chciał aby James stał się moim wrogiem numer jeden. Wiedział, że zdrajców zabijam osobiście. W tamtym czasie jeszcze nie byłem tego świadom, teraz jednak już wiem, że James został śmierciożercom, abym zaatakował ciebie. To dlatego zaledwie w miesiąc po jego dołączeniu, wyszło na jaw, że współpracuje on z Dumbledore'm.

\- W jaki sposób się tego dowiedziałeś?

\- Widziano ich. Kilkukrotnie. Dumbledore zawsze wybieram takie miejsce na spotkanie aby on i James byli dobrze widoczni. Wystawił mi Potter'a na tacy, niestety w tamtym czasie nie było to dla mnie tak jasne jak dziś. Mój umysł był rozproszony i to mnie zgubiło.

\- Rozproszony? - zapytał zanim zdołał się zastanowić. Zapadła cisza. Voldemort milczał. Podejrzewał, że na to pytanie nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, ale ten udzielił mu jej, choć jego głos zdawał mu się znacznie cichszy i bardziej odległy niż jeszcze chwilę temu:

\- To miało miejsce wkrótce po twoim zniknięciu Shaan. - słysząc to, przygryzł wargę. _Zniknięciu?_ Dotąd nie zastanawiał się jak dokładnie trafił w ręce Dumbledore'a.

\- W jakich okolicznościach zniknąłem?

\- Stało się to w wakacje, tuż po zakończeniu przez ciebie siódmego roku nauki Hogwarcie. W sumie miały miejsce trzy ataki na ciebie, po ostatnim z nich, nie zdołaliśmy cię odnaleźć.

\- Dumbledore mnie zabrał?

\- Tak podejrzewam. Zniknąłeś kilkanaście metrów od domu. Ataku musiał dokonać ktoś na tyle potężny, kto zdołał przebić się przez bariery ochronne, otaczające teren. Niewielu czarodziei byłoby zdolnych do dokonania czegoś takiego. - przytaknął na znak, że rozumie i zadał następne pytanie:

\- A wcześniejsze ataki? Gdzie miały miejsce?

\- Pierwszy z nich zdarzył się na ulicy Pokątnej, drugi w wiosce Hogsmeade. Na szczęście w obu przypadkach był przy tobie Severus i zdołaliście w porę umknąć. Żałuję, że nie przewidziałem tego, iż może on dopaść cię tak blisko domu. Gdybym pomyślał o tym uważniej, nigdy nie zostawiłbym cię samego... - tym razem Harry zmieszał się, zupełnie nie wiedząc jak zareagować na takie wyznanie. Słowo przepraszam nie padło, ale czuł, że jest ukryte pomiędzy wierszami.

\- Pamiętam atak na Pokątnej. - szepnął aby rozładować napięcie które zawisło w powietrzu. - Myślałem, że to atak twoich ludzi, ale szybko okazało się, że ci czarodzieje przyszli po mnie...

\- Pamiętasz to?

\- To jedno ze wspomnień które ostatnio mi się przyśniło... - urwał, po czym poruszył kwestę która coraz bardziej zaczynała go dręczyć. - W tym ataku brało udział kilka osób. Zastanawiam się... jak wielu czarodziei jest zamieszanych w plan Dumbledore'a? Nie wydaje mi się aby mógł to wszystko osiągnąć sam...

\- Mi również, niestety jednak na chwilę obecną nie wiem kogo ma po swojej stronie, a kim jedynie manipuluje. Większość zapewne jest nieświadoma twojego pochodzenia i natury, jednakże ingerencja w twoje palenie, wymagała uczestnictwa przynajmniej dwóch osób.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Tego rodzaju manipulacji można dokonać jedynie za pomocą rytuału opartego na czarnej magii, ale o tym już wiesz, prawda?

\- Severus o tym wspominał. - po jego słowach Voldemort skinął mu głową i kontynuował:

\- Nie wyjaśnił ci jednak, że rytuał ten opiera się na magii ofiary. Aby dokonać tak dogłębnej przemiany w drugiej osobie, trzeba poświęcić własne życie.

\- Życie? Przecież Dumbledore ma się całkiem dobrze,.. Chcesz powiedzieć, że poświęcił kogoś innego żeby zrobić ze mnie dziecko?

\- To nie działa w ten sposób. Rytuał wymaga aby każda z rzucających go osób poniosła ofiarę. Jeśli przeprowadza go jeden człowiek, umrze, ale jeśli ludzi jest więcej, przeżyją konsekwencje jakie ze sobą niesie. - Harry wziął głęboki wdech, czując, że robi mu się niedobrze na samą myśl.

\- Czyli rzeczywiście ktoś musiał współpracować z Dumbledore'm. Myślisz, że było ich tylko dwoje? Czy nie jest tak, że im więcej uczestników, tym mniejsze konsekwencje ponosi każda pojedyncza osoba?

\- Szybko łączysz fakty. Tak im więcej jest rzucających, tym słabsze są dla nich konsekwencje. Nie zapominaj jednak, że sprawa tego kim jesteś, nie mogła trafić na niepowołane uszy. Dumbledore z pewnością miał pomoc, nie sądzę jednak, żeby były to więcej niż trzy, może cztery osoby.

\- Czy myślisz, że może to być któryś z nauczycieli uczących obecnie w Hogwarcie? - sama perspektywa tego, że ktoś stale go obserwował, sprawiła, że zadrżał.

\- Nie wolno nam tego wykluczać, chociaż osobiście wątpię w takie rozwiązanie. Bardziej jestem skłonny uwierzyć w to, że pozbył się swoich pomocników tuż po rytuale. Tak byłoby dla niego wygodniej.

\- Zabił ich?

\- Najpewniej. Ktoś taki jak on...

\- Nie! Proszę nie... nie kończ. Mam dosyć na dzisiaj. - przerwał Voldemortowi w pół zdania i zamknął oczy, czując bolesne pulsowanie pod czaszką._ Syriusz zdrajcą... James śmierciożercą... Dumbledore i rytuał... _To naprawdę było dla niego zbyt wiele. Nie chciał słyszeć niczego więcej.

_Nie teraz._

\- Oczywiście Shaan. Odpocznij. Zresztą jest już późno. Powinieneś się przespać, jutro czeka nas pracowity dzień. - Voldemort przywołał kilka koców, tworząc prowizoryczne posłanie na ziemi. Harry widząc to, nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania.

\- Mam spać na podłodze?

\- Obaj się dzisiaj na niej prześpimy. W tym domu reszta pomieszczeń nie nadaje się do tego aby w nich przebywać. Nie będziemy niepotrzebnie ryzykować._ \- _miał ochotę zapytać, dlaczego to aż takie ryzyko, ale powstrzymał się i zamiast tego poruszył inną kwestię.

\- Co będzie jutro?

\- Hmm?

\- Powiedziałeś, że czeka nas jutro pracowity dzień. Co miałeś na myśli?

\- Zdejmiemy z ciebie zaklęcia które blokują twoje wspomnienia.

\- Już jutro?

\- Tak, nie ma na co czekać. Wkrótce po tym jak odzyskasz wspomnienia powinno nastąpić kolejne palenie. Im szybciej przestaniesz wyglądać jak Harry Potter tym lepiej. Będziesz bezpieczniejszy. Zanim jednak spróbujemy odblokować twoje wspomnienia, przebada cię uzdrowiciel. Nie praktykuje już, jednak jest uzdrowicielem wysokiej klasy. Być może jemu uda się ustalić jak wiele czarów na ciebie rzucono.

\- Czy uzdrowiciel jest do tego konieczny? - nienawidził szpitali. Prawdę mówiąc, odkąd pamiętał, lekarze przerażali go. Nie miało znaczenia czy byli to uzdrowiciele, czy mugolscy specjaliści. Sama ich obecność przyprawiała go o drżenie. Do Pomfrey zdołał się nieco przyzwyczaić, ale i tak uciekał spod jej skrzydeł gdy tylko było to możliwe.

\- Jest konieczny. Nie zapominaj, że nie chodzi jedynie o kwestię twojego cofniętego wieku, Shaan. Chodzi również o to, w jaki sposób usunięto ci wspomnienia Być może nie wiesz, ale Obliviate nie jest jedyną metodą. Ponadto interesuje mnie w jaki sposób Dumbledore zniszczył twoje zmysły i cechy nieodłączne dla feniksa. - po tym, przytaknął mu, nie mogąc się z nim nie zgodzić. Sam był tego ciekaw.

\- Rozmawiałem na ten temat z Severusem. Wspominał, że nigdy wcześniej nie potrzebowałem okularów aby dobrze widzieć. Mówił też, że kiedyś wielu rzeczy nie jadłem i dziwne jest to, że teraz jem praktycznie wszystko.

\- To prawda. Nie ukrywam, że wiążę z tym pewne obawy.

\- Obawy?

\- Twoje zmysły nie bez powodu były przewrażliwione na niektóre potrawy. Ostrzegały twój organizm, że nie powinieneś ich jeść. Obawiam się, że nieodpowiednia dieta przez te lata mogła się negatywnie odbić na twoim organizmie.

\- Dobrze się czuję.

\- Wiem i to jeszcze bardziej mnie zastanawia.

\- Nie rozumiem. Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie powinienem się dobrze czuć?

\- Zostawmy to na razie Shaan. Po tym jak zbada cie uzdrowiciel, powrócimy do tego tematu. Prześpij się. Naprawdę zrobiło się już późno. - nie chcąc się kłócić, wsunął się pod koc, wyszukując najwygodniejszej pozycji na dywanie. Nie czuł się senny, ale i tak posłusznie zamknął oczy. Był pewien, że nie zaśnie, nie po tym czego się dowiedział, jednak szybko okazało się, że ciało bywa przewrotne. Nie chciał spać, jednak nim minęło pięć minut, musiał się poddać.

vvv

_Zapach igliwia rozchodził się po całym domu, sprawiając, że na jego ustach nieustannie gościł uśmiech. Dawno nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Teraz też, siedząc przed kominkiem z książką na kolanach, oderwał spojrzenie od tekstu i spojrzał na zagrzebanego w pergaminach Severusa. Był tak zaabsorbowany pracą, że nawet nie zauważył, że rozmazał sobie atrament na policzku._

_Wiedział, że jest zajęty przygotowaniami do egzaminów do Akademii Warzelniczej i nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać. Nie, cieszył się po prostu, że może być z nim w jednym pokoju i obserwować go przy pracy... Tak, nigdzie nie czuł się tak swobodnie, jak przy jego boku..._

_\- Jeszcze ci się nie znudziło?_

_\- Hmm? - spojrzał mu w oczy, pytająco. Nie bardzo zrozumiał o czym on mówi._

_\- Od godziny nie przewróciłeś strony. - tym razem się uśmiechnął, zamykając książkę której od dawna i tak nie śledził._

_\- Próbowałem czytać, jednak ty jesteś ciekawszy. - po jego słowach Severus wstał i wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do kanapy którą zajmował._

_\- Ciekawszy? O ile ciekawszy?_

_\- Aaa! - krzyknął, gdy Severus niespodziewanie poderwał go do góry, jakby ważył tyle co piórko. Książka stuknęła o podłogę. - Miałeś się uczyć! - zawołał, próbując się uwolnić z ucisku, ale Severus nic nie robiąc sobie z jego wysiłków, usiadł, sadzając go sobie na kolanach._

_\- Nauka może poczekać._

_\- Zostało ci tylko pół roku do egzaminów. Nie powinieneś... - chciał dodać coś jeszcze, jednak w tym momencie Severus zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Czując dłoń manipulującą przy guzikach koszuli, przymknął oczy, wiedząc, że dalsze spieranie się i tak nie ma sensu._

_Zresztą, wcale nie miał ochoty się spierać..._

vvv

_Ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia nareszcie dobiegły końca. Zbierając pospiesznie wszystkie przybory, z ulgą przyjął fakt, że może w końcu opuścić tą przeklętą salę. Tym razem pracowali we dwójkę, udało mu się więc uniknąć wysadzenia kociołka w powietrze, ale i tak nie bardzo cieszył się z tego powodu._

_Wiedział, że Severus nalegał na pracę z nim wyłącznie z troski... Tak, ręka zraniona w czasie upadło dwa dni temu wciąż dawało o sobie znać, ale wciąż czuł, że źle zrobił godząc się na to by publicznie mu pomógł._

_Współpraca między domowa z reguły była negatywnie przyjmowana, zwłaszcza przez pozostałych uczniów. Przez całe zajęcia widział krzywe spojrzenia którymi obdarzali go współdomownicy. Prawdę mówiąc nie przejmował się nimi. Nie dużo więcej niepokoju wzbudzał w nim wrogi wzrok którym ślizgoni obdarzali Severusa. Nie chciał narobić mu problemów._

_Wrzucił książkę do torby i nakładając ją na ramię, wycofał się z sali, powstrzymując jęk, gdy jeden z kolegów z jego własnego domu umyślnie trącił go ramieniem. Gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, ruszył przed siebie, zmuszając się do tego aby nie opuścić głowy. Obawiał się, że to tylko pogorszyłoby całą sytuację._

_\- Shaan, stój! - ignorując okrzyk za plecami skręcił w boczy korytarz. Był niedaleko jednego z tajnych przejść i wiedział, że jeżeli się pospieszy, zdoła mu zniknąć._

_Nie zatrzymuj mnie Severusie... nie rób sobie kłopotów - pomyślał i w tej samej chwili smukłe palce schwyciły go za nadgarstek. Silniejszy chłopak zmusił go do odwrócenia się tak aby stanęli twarzą w twarz._

_\- Dlaczego uciekasz? Czemu się ich boisz?_

_\- Nie boję się, ale nie chcę żebyś miał przeze mnie kłopoty._

_\- Shaan, mam w nosie co ktoś sobie o mnie pomyśli! _

_\- Ale... - Severus nie dał mu dokończyć. Pociągnął go za rękę za kolejny zakręt, a tam stuknął w ramę jednego z portretów i otworzył tajne przejście. To samo którym jeszcze chwilę temu chciał uciec._

_\- Wchodź. - nie mając wielkiego wyboru, wsunął się w ciemną klatkę schodową. Severus podążył za nim. _

_Przejście zamknęło się._

_\- Lumos. - usłyszał i zaraz po tym, blade światło rozjarzyło koniec różdżki ślizgona. Sięgnął po własną, ale został zatrzymany w połowie ruchu, gdy palce Severusa delikatnie musnęły jego policzek._

_\- Co robisz? - zapytał, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad drżeniem własnego głosu. Ślizgon mu nie odpowiedział. - Severusie? - szepnął, nim miał szansę coś jeszcze dodać, starszy chłopak go objął i przyciągnął do siebie. Spróbował się odsunąć, zamarł jednak, słysząc jego kolejne słowa._

_\- Pozwól mi siebie chronić._

vvv

_\- Nie śpisz? - cichy szept przy uchu sprawił, że odwrócił głowę. Spoglądając w czarne tęczówki, równie cicho odpowiedział._

_\- Obudziłem cię? Przepraszam, nie mogę zasnąć. Nie najlepiej sypiam w czasie pełni._

_\- Może masz w sobie coś z wilkołaka? - uśmiechnął się, starając się pokryć własne zmieszanie. Wciąż mu o tym nie powiedział, ale nie czuł się jeszcze na to gotowy. Kiedyś na pewno mu powiem... ale jeszcze nie dziś..._

_\- Być może zaraz zacznę wyć do księżyca. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, Sev._

_\- Znów skróciłeś moje imię..._

_\- Tak mi się bardziej podoba._

_\- Co masz do mojego imienia w normalnej formie? - Severus starał się wyglądać groźnie, gdy jednak leżał tuż obok niego, jego stalowe spojrzenie traciło cały efekt. Uśmiechnął się ponownie do niego i rzekł._

_\- Jest takie trochę dziadkowe, nie uważasz? W sumie jednak dziadek Severus, brzmi całkiem ładnie, prawda?_

_\- Chyba ja ci zaraz znajdę powód do wycia... kilka powodów!_

_\- Ktoś może nas usłyszeć. - starał się odsunąć dłoń która zaczęła manipulować przy jego guzikach od piżamy._

_\- Jak będziesz cicho, to nie usłyszą... - palec delikatnie musnął jeden z jego sutków._

_\- Sev... - nie zdołał dodać nic więcej. Jego usta zostały zamknięte pocałunkiem._

**][][][][**

**Po namyśle zdecydowałam się użyć określenia rada pedagogiczna które wykorzystywane jest między innymi w polskich szkołach. Myślę, że w ten sposób każdy będzie dobrze wiedział o co chodzi.**

**Maerens - czar był wykorzystywany już w tym tekście, słowo z języka łacińskiego w tłumaczeniu "mdleć".**

**Projekcja – jest moim własnym pomysłem będącym nieco zmodyfikowaną wersją oklumencji i legilimencji znanej z książek HP. Planuję je wykorzystać choć z pewnymi modyfikacjami. Zaklęcia wykorzystane przy projekcji: regai - w języku shona oznacza wpuścić. tesnel - oznacza zobaczyć w języku ormiańskim.**

**Myślodsiewnia – magiczne narzędzie służące do przechowywania oraz przeglądania wspomnień, a także sortowania i badania myśli oraz pomysłów. Myślodsiewnie były bardzo rzadkie, co spowodowane było ich wielką magiczną mocą i możliwościami. **

**Dolina Godryka - lokalizację domu Potterów zaczerpnęłam ze strony Harry Potter Wiki, choć przyznaję, że jeśli chodzi o numer domu, to już mój pomysł. Nie pamiętam czy w książce jest on podany, a jeśli jest, to jaki był...**

**][][][][**

**Koniec rozdziału 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**NIE BAW SIĘ OGNIEM, BO SIĘ SPALISZ**

**][][][][**

**W wasze ręce oddaję rozdział piąty. Tym razem mam go dla was jeszcze przed weekendem. Obecnie pracuję nad 32 rozdziałem tekstu Cień Czarnego Pana, powinien pojawić się na dniach. Ach... mam również prawie cały rozdział pierwszy tekstu **_**Nie zadzieraj z Czarnym**_**, który dręczy mnie od jakiegoś czasu, ale o tym na razie szaaa. Wciąż jest on na etapie porządkowania pomysłów i przelewania ich na papier.**

**][][][][**

**Rozdział 5**

_**Stare i nowe rany**_

_Czas n__ie goi wszytskich ran. _

_Ewentualnie pomaga pogodzi__ć się z bólem. _

_Po pewnym czasie po prostu się przyzwyczajasz _

_i nie zwracasz aż tak dużej uwagi._

_xxx_

**][][][][**

\- Shaan, wstawaj.

\- Shaan!

Słyszał, że ktoś go woła, jednak dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu rozbudzenie się na tyle, aby był w stanie zrozumieć gdzie i z kim jest. Otworzył oczy i wciąż nieco zaspany rozejrzał się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Voldemort zajmował ten sam fotel co wczoraj i właśnie popijał jakiś parujący napój z filiżanki. Przeniósł spojrzenie na okna dostrzegając, że znów są mokre od deszczu.

\- Pada. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, ale Voldemort i tak mu odpowiedział.

\- Tak. Całą noc padało. Około drugiej nad ranem zaczęła się nawet burza, ale ciebie żaden grzmot nie obudził.

\- Ty nie spałeś? - spytał zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

\- Nie pozwalam sobie na sen w miejscach tego rodzaju. To zbyt nieprzewidywalne. - przytaknął, nie zamierzając zgłębiać tego tematu.

\- Która godzina? - zapytał w zamian, zastanawiając się ile jeszcze czasu dzieli ich od przybycia Severusa. Voldemort może i zachowywał się względem niego całkiem normalnie, ale zdecydowanie bezpieczniej się będzie czuł mając Severusa u boku.

\- Minęła dwunasta. Za godzinę spotkamy się z uzdrowicielem.

\- Dwunasta? Nigdy nie sypiam tak długo... trzeba było mnie obudzić.

\- Byłeś zmęczony. Wczoraj wiele się wydarzyło. Potrzebowałeś odpoczynku. - wcale nie był pewien, czy jest zadowolony z tego, że Voldemort dał mu się wyspać. Perspektywa tego, że spał pod opieką kogoś takiego jak on, wywoływała w nim mieszane odczucia.

\- Gdzie spotkamy się z uzdrowicielem? - zapytał w końcu, aby zmienić temat.

\- Z oczywistych względów nie możemy udać się do Munga, dlatego Salzar pojawi się u nas.

\- Tutaj? - rozejrzał się po rozwalonym pokoju, nie bardzo wyobrażając sobie wizytę uzdrowiciela w takim miejscu.

\- Nie. Miałem na myśli dom który skrzaty dla nas oczyściły. O świcie otrzymałem informację, że wszystko zostało już przygotowane. Możemy udać się tam w każdej chwili. - przytaknął na znak że rozumie i mimowolnie przygryzł sobie wargę. Dziwnie się poczuł uświadamiając sobie, że Voldemort już dawno mógł wynieść się z tej rudery, ale czekał aż wstanie. Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć.

\- Skoro został przygotowany to możemy tam iść. - szepnął, nie wiedząc co jeszcze powiedzieć. Pospiesznie wyplątał się z koca i wstał. Poprawił na sobie zbyt dużą koszulkę która miała obecnie niezidentyfikowany kolor oraz przeczesał ręką wiecznie nie układające się włosy.

\- Jestem gotowy.

\- Czy wszystkie twoje ubrania przypominają szmaty do podłogi? Czy może ubierasz się tak żeby zrobić mi na złość? - słysząc to ponownie spojrzał na siebie, po czym wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział.

\- Nigdy nie dostałem nic normalnego do ubrania. To rzeczy po moim kuzy.. po chłopcu którego uważałem za mojego kuzyna. Zawsze otrzymywałem używane ubrania... Sam nigdy nie miałem okazji pójść na zakupy aby zaopatrzyć się w coś nowego, a teraz... Nie jestem Potterem, nie mam już więc pewnie nawet za co ich kupić.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

\- Skrytka z której korzystałem należy do Harry'ego Pottera. Jeśli nie jestem nim, oznacza to, że nie mam do niej prawa, prawda?

\- Sądzę, że akurat ty masz do niej większe prawo niż ktokolwiek. Jednak nawet jeśli Dumbledore ci ją odbierze, nie powinieneś się tym przejmować. Nie zapominaj, że jesteś moim synem. Twoje trzy skrytki wciąż mają się całkiem dobrze. Po twoim zniknięciu zostały zamrożone, musisz je tylko odblokować.

\- Mam trzy skrytki?

\- Jak każdy dziedzic szanowanego magicznego rodu. Czy jako Harry Potter nie otrzymałeś trzech kluczy?

\- Nikt nigdy nie mówił, że posiadam kilka skrytek. Dostałem jeden klucz. Może po prostu Potter'owie trzymali wszystko w jednej skrytce?

\- Niemożliwe. Majątek Potterów z pewnością nie zmieściłby się w jednej skrytce. Zresztą akurat w tym przypadku ilość złota nie ma znaczenia. Każdy ze starych rodów, do którego ród Potterów także się zalicza, posiada kilka skrytek. Jest Skrytka Rodowa gdzie przechowywane są pamiątki, biżuteria oraz dokumenty. Kolejna jest Skrytka Depozytowa w której trzymane jest złoto, a także Skrytka Spadkowa, do której najwidoczniej masz obecnie dostęp. W Skrytce Spadkowej umieszczane jest złoto przeznaczone na wydatki oraz na edukację młodego pokolenia. Jesteś obecnie uznawany za ostatniego z Potterów, powinieneś więc otrzymać wszystkie klucze.

\- Może uznano, że byłem na to za młody?

\- Niemożliwe. W wieku jedenastu lat powinieneś został poinformowany o majątku który posiadasz, a tuż po trzynastych urodzinach gobliny powinny wręczyć ci klucze do nich. Skoro ich nie masz pytaniem pozostaje, w czyich są rękach?

\- Czy może je mieć Dumbledore?

\- Niewykluczone, chociaż to oznaczałoby złamanie wszystkich zasad jakimi kierują się gobliny. Zgodnie z dawnym prawem, jedynie dziedzic może odebrać klucze. Jeśli nie dostałeś ich od goblinów, powinny wciąż być w Gringocie, to jednak nie tłumaczy tego, dlaczego nie otrzymałeś ich w wyznaczonym czasie. Według mnie mogą być tylko dwa wyjaśnienia takiego obrotu spraw. Dumbledore odebrał je osobiście lub w jakiś sposób wpłynął na gobliny sprawiając, że te nie poinformowały cię o tym gdy powinny. - te słowa sprawiły że zamyślił się. Wciąż było dla niego w tym wszystkim zbyt wiele niewiadomych.

\- Ale dlaczego Dumbledore miałby robić coś takiego? Wciąż mam dostęp do jednej ze skrytek. Nie jestem biedny. Co by mu dało odcięcie mnie od dwóch pozostałych? Nie widzę sensu w takich działaniach.

\- Odcięcie od głównych skrytek wydaje ci się mało istotne, gdyż nie znasz jeszcze wszystkich kwestii wiążących się z byciem dziedzicem starego rodu. Jesteś uznawany za ostatniego z Potterów tym samym tytuł lorda przynależy do ciebie. Z tym tytułem wiążą się miejsca w Wizengamocie. Wiesz czym on jest?

\- Ron wspominał że to sąd decydujący o dalszych losach czarodziejów, którzy w jakiś sposób złamali prawo.

\- Zgadza się, chociaż to dość powierzchowne wyjaśnienie. Wizengamot rzeczywiście jest instytucją rozstrzygającą w sprawach karnych, ale to jedynie wierzchołek tego czym zasiadający w nim czarodzieje zajmują się. Wizengamot odpowiada za zatwierdzanie oraz odrzucanie wszelkich praw które obowiązują w magicznym świecie. Decyduje o statusie ludzi, wampirów, wilkołaków oraz wszelkich innych istot. Może podważyć nie tylko wiarygodność ministra ale także całego ministerstwa. Tak naprawdę żadna oficjalna decyzja w naszym świecie, nie odbywa się bez udziału Wizengamotu.

\- I twierdzisz że mam swoje miejsce w tym sądzie?

\- Twierdzę nawet, że nie jedno. Posiadasz prawa do zasiadania w Wizengamocie nie tylko jako dziedzic Potterów ale również jako mój syn.

\- Ale przecież nie jestem Potterem. Prawda o tym prędzej czy później wyjdzie na jaw. Jak miałbym ubiegać się o coś co realnie nie należy do mnie?

\- Sądzę, że kwestia twojego pochodzenia akurat w tym przypadku nie ma większego znaczenia. Nawet jeśli ludzie dowiedzą się, że nie masz w sobie krwi Potterów, wciąż pozostaniesz dziedzicem ich tytułu. Skoro nie doczekali się własnego dziecka, ty jako przysposobiony, odziedziczysz wszystko.

\- Przysposobiony?

\- Nadano ci wygląd oraz imię i nazwisko które połączyło cię z Rodem Potterów. Chociaż zmiany w twoim wyglądzie nie są permanentne to wraz z nazwiskiem które otrzymałeś, dostałeś wszystkie związane z nim prawa i obowiązki. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, ale to wciąż dla mnie ma zbyt wiele niewiadomych. Rozumiem, że pod względem prawnym stałem się dziedzicem Potterów, ale... co z ich dzieckiem? Czy oni naprawdę nie mieli własnego dziecka? Skoro zniknąłem miesiąc przed naszym starciem to to wszystko nie ma żadnego sensu... Naprawdę nikogo nie zastanowiło, że u Potterów tak nagle pojawiło się dziecko?

\- Potterowie przez prawie dwa lata, ukrywali się. Z tego co się orientuję, w tamtym czasie nikt ich nie odwiedzał.

\- Nie znam się zbyt dobrze na matematyce, ale wydaje mi się, że Lily i tak musiałaby być w ciąży zanim się ukryli?

\- To prawda, jednak jak pewnie wiesz, ciąża nie jest zauważalna od pierwszego dnia. Ludzie byliby skłonni zaakceptować to, że nie powiedziała im zanim się nie ukryli pod Fideliusem.

\- Czy to możliwe, że Dumbledore zaplanował to takim wyprzedzeniem? Dwa lata czekał na to, żebyś mnie mógł zaatakować?

\- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć ci, że jest inaczej, ale nie możemy zaprzeczać prawdzie. Nie bez powodu umieścił James'a Potter'a w moich szeregach i wystawił jako zdrajcę. - słysząc to zamknął oczy, skupiając się na własnym oddechu. Gdy po kilku głębokich wdechach był w stanie ponownie się odezwać, wyszeptał:

\- Jak ktoś może być tak okrutny?

\- Dla niego nie ma żadnej świętości, Shaan.

\- Mam ochotę go zabić. - wykrztusił zaciskając palce na własnej bluzce.

\- Nie Shaan. Nawet o tym nie myśl. Ta przyjemność będzie należała do mnie. - gdy ponownie zerknął na Voldemorta dostrzegł uśmiech na jego twarzy. Widząc go, nie zdołał powstrzymać własnego.

\- Chodźmy. Robi się późno.

\- Dobrze. Jestem gotowy.

**][][][][**

_Nie był pewien czego się spodziewał, jednak dom w którym miał spędzić najbliższe dwa miesiące, okazał się całkiem przyzwoity. Nie, nie była to wcale jakaś wielka rezydencja. Już na pierwszy rzut oka dom był znacznie mniejszy od Nory. Szczerze, przyjął to z ulgą. Nigdy nie czuł się zbyt swobodnie w domu przyjaciela. Zbyt wiele było tam pokoi i ciągłego zamieszania. Z tego samego względu Hogwart go przytłaczał. Oczywiście w porównaniu do Privet Drive, w zamku czuł się dużo lepiej. Hogwart stał się jego jedynym domem, ale wciąż... był dla niego zbyt wielki, zimny i ciemny. Tylko na wieży astronomicznej czuję się w miarę swobodnie... Czy może mieć to jakiś związek z tym kim jestem?_

\- Wejdźmy do środka. Zanim kompletnie przemokniemy. Zaklęcia odpychające wkrótce stracą swą moc. - słysząc to, dołączył do Voldemorta, który stał w wejściu i pozwolił mu wprowadzić się do środka.

Rozglądając się po niewielkim przedsionku, po raz kolejny, z ulgą pomyślał, że Voldemort nie każe mu mieszkać w posiadłości w której ostatnio odbyło się zebranie. _Będąc tam chyba zacząłbym krzyczeć... Wszedł_ głębiej. Dom naprawdę był nieduży. Na dole znajdowała się kuchnia, salonik pełniący także rolę biblioteki oraz niewielki gabinet do którego, już na wstępie,Voldemort zabronił wchodzić mu samemu. Na piętrze były trzy sypialnie ze wspólną łazienką na końcu korytarza. Poinstruowany przez niego, zajrzał do pierwszego pokoju z lewej, który w najbliższym czasie miał należeć do niego.

Nie do końca był pewien, czego powinien oczekiwać, jednak wystrój pokoju całkowicie go zaskoczył. Nie tylko ściany, ale i meble, a nawet narzuta na łóżku, były niebieskie. Nie, powiedzenie że były niebieskie, stanowiło spore niedopowiedzenie. Wszystko w pokoju było w różnych odcieniach od jasnego błękitu po granat tak ciemny, że niemal czarny. Oglądając każdy zakątek pomieszczenia obawiał się, że będzie dziwnie się czuł w takim pokoju. Od Hermiony wiedział, że niebieski jest zimną barwą i może być przytłaczający. Mimo wszystko, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, już po kilkunastu minutach poczuł, że jest w domu.

**][][][][**

Układając w przestronnej szafie ostatnie ubrania z kufra, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i pokręcił zrezygnowany głową, zauważając, że nie zajęły nawet jednej czwartej wolnego miejsca.

\- Chyba naprawdę pomysł z uzupełnieniem garderoby nie jest taki zły. - powiedział, zamykając pusty już kufer. Wsunął go pod łóżko, aby mu nie przeszkadzał i zadowolony z końcowego efektu, opadł na pościel. Zapadając się w miękki materiał, miał ochotę uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę, jednak okrzyk który dotarł do niego chwilę później, zniweczył jego plany.

\- Shaan! - słysząc własne imię wstał i opuścił sypialnię. Był już w połowie schodów, gdy dotarły do niego strzępy cichej rozmowy. Zwolnił, przysłuchując się.

\- To szczęście, że spotkaliście się w takich okolicznościach. Gdyby nie był obecny przy rytuale odrodzenia, być może zaklęcia nigdy nie zostałyby zruszone.

\- Najpewniej.

\- Strach pomyśleć, że wciąż mógłby być skazany na szalone pomysły tego starca. Ten wariat prędzej czy później zmusiłby go do ponownego starcia z tobą. Nie chcę myśleć jak mogłoby się to skończyć dla was obu.

\- Na szczęście, ten scenariusz już nam nie grozi. Shaan, możesz już wyjść. - przyłapany na podsłuchiwaniu nie zdołał powstrzymać zdradzieckiego rumieńca wkradającego się na twarz. Zszedł kilka ostatnich stopni i stanął przed Voldemortem, nie mając zamiaru z niczego się tłumaczyć. Na szczęście ten zdawał się nie wymagać tego od niego.

\- Shaan, to jest Salzar o którym ci wspominałem. Zbada cię.

\- Witaj młodzieńcze. Cieszę się, że mam szansę ponownie cię spotkać. Sądziłem, że już nie będzie mi to dane.

\- Czy my się znamy? - zapytał, spoglądając w błękitne oczy mężczyzny.

\- Powiedziałbym, że nawet całkiem nieźle.. Przez ładnych kilka lat byłem prowadzącym cię uzdrowicielem.

\- Miałem swojego uzdrowiciela? Dlaczego? - taka perspektywa wcale nie napawała go optymizmem. _Dlaczego u licha miałem swojego uzdrowiciela? Czy coś ze mną było nie tak?A może po prostu cholernie rozczulałem się nad sobą?_

\- Spokojnie, wszystko było z tobą w porządku, jak mniemam. Oczywiście musimy wziąć poprawkę na to, jaką istotą jesteś. - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, zakładając sobie za ucho jasny kosmyk włosów. Harry wziął uspokajający oddech, mając wrażenie że mężczyzna czyta z niego jak z otwartej książki. Chciał zadać kolejne pytanie, jednak wyjaśnienia Voldemorta, uprzedziły je:

\- Każda bardziej zamożna rodzina posiada własnego uzdrowiciela. Biedniejsze zazwyczaj korzystają z usług znachorów i mądrych bab. Jedynie nagłe przypadki trafiają do Munga. - przytaknął na znak, że rozumie.

\- W porządku, nie ma na co czekać. Połóż się na kanapie, żeby było ci wygodnie. Badanie trochę potrwa.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytał, zbliżając się do kanapy stojącej przy kominku.

\- Na początek przeprowadzę skan całego twojego ciała. Wykaże on wszelkie urazy i choroby które przeszedłeś przez kilkanaście ostatnich lat. Muszę wiedzieć w jakim jesteś stanie po przebywaniu przez tyle czasu pod kuratelą Albusa Dumbledore'a. Później zajmiemy się przebadaniem zaklęć które blokują twoje wspomnienia. - słysząc to, usiadł na kanapie, ale wzbraniał się przed położeniem. Nie chciał być badany. Nie chciał aby pewne kwestie wyszły na wierzch...

_Za nic._

\- Czy to konieczne?

\- Słucham? Czy co jest konieczne? - Salzar spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w oczach.

\- Czy nie możemy pominąć tego skanu? - spuścił głowę, aby uniknąć patrzenia im w oczy. - Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Naprawdę, nie sądzę aby był potrzebny.

\- Shaan, czy jest coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć? - tym razem to Voldemort zadał pytanie. Nie odpowiedział, bojąc się, że głos go zawiedzie.

\- Shaan i tak się dowiem. Lepiej abyś powiedział o tym sam.

\- Ja... mogę nie być taki jak sądzisz...

\- Co przez to rozumiesz? - Voldemort zbliżył się, uważnie spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Po prostu to powiedz dziecko. - tym razem odezwał się Salzar, kładąc mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Mój wujek... człowiek którego przez lata uważałem za mojego wuja, nienawidzi magii i wszystkiego co się z nią wiąże. On... starał się ją ze mnie wyplenić. - ostatnie jego słowa były ledwie słyszalne, ale i tak poczuł, że ręka Salzara zaciska się na jego ramieniu.

\- Przeprowadź pełny skan.

\- Oczywiście. Sądzę, że musimy w nim również uwzględnić budulec kości i poziom składników mineralnych w organizmie. Połóż się na kanapie Shaan.

\- Ale... - zaczął w ostatniej próbie protestu, Salzar jednak jedynie delikatnie popchnął go, skłaniając do położenia się.

\- Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej będzie po wszystkim. - przytaknął zrezygnowany, dziwnie pewien, że żaden z nich nie da mu uciec. _Niech to się szybko skończy._ \- pomyślał i położył się. Utkwił spojrzenie w suficie, nie chcąc teraz patrzeć na żadnego z nich. Obawiał się, że jeśli spojrzy, jego krucha obrona rozsypie się. Nie chciał płakać. Nie przy Voldemorcie.

\- _Sarosi. _\- usłyszał nieznane zaklęcie i poczuł że cieple powietrze owiewa jego ciało. Nic więcej się nie stało. Nie mogąc powstrzymać się, zerknął na uzdrowiciela, jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, aby odwrócił wzrok i zamknął oczy. Salzar był wściekły i niestety Harry dobrze wiedział, dlaczego.

Minuty mijały. Nie był pewien jak długo cała ta procedura trwała. W końcu jednak Salzar pozwolił mu usiąść. Otworzył oczy, akurat by zobaczyć jak opuszcza różdżkę i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy odwraca się do czekającego Voldemorta.

\- Co z nim? - słysząc to pytanie, spuścił nogi na podłogę i zacisnął pięści, w napięciu czekając na relację uzdrowiciela. Chociaż wiedział, że są na to marne szanse, wciąż miał nadzieję, że temu nie udało się wyłapać wszystkiego.

\- Ostatni raz widziałem tak zmaltretowane dziecko w czasie poprzedniej wojny. Nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć. W jego organizmie brakuje podstawowych składników odżywczych, dlatego między innymi jest znacznie niższy niż powinien być. Jego własna magia uchroniła go przed chorobami, ale znalazłem wiele starych urazów. W okresie ostatnich czternastu lat otrzymał wiele siniaków i cięć. Jego żebra były osiem razy pęknięte i dwa razy złamane. Ślady w płucach sugerują, że wielokrotnie go katowano. Dziwie się, że mając tyle zrostów w płucach, nie wykazuje objawów astmy. Najbardziej jednak martwi mnie jego prawa ręka. Nadgarstek był złamany trzydzieści sześć razy. Wygląda to tak jakby goiła się i ktoś od razu łamał ją ponownie.

\- Wyjaśnij. - tym razem Voldemort zwrócił się do niego. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, w końcu jednak zrezygnowany odpowiedział mu.

\- Gdy miałem pięć lat wuj złamał mi rękę, ponieważ przypaliłem jego śniadanie...

\- Gotowałeś mając pięć lat? - szok wyraźnie słyszalny w głosie Salzara który wtrącił się w rozmowę sprawił, że zerknął na niego i przytaknął.

\- Tak. Odkąd pamiętam, przygotowywałem śniadanie.

\- Co z ręką? - Voldemort zmusił go do powrócenia do przerwanego wątku, więc uznając, że i tak nie zdoła już nic ukryć, wyjaśnił:

\- Ręka wygoiła się w czasie nocy, więc wuj wściekł się rano i złamał mi ją ponownie... - znów urwał. Nie chciał mówić o tym jak wiele razy to robił. Jak się jednak okazało, wcale nie musiał.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiałem. Ślady wskazują na to, że ręka została złamana dwanaście razy w ciągu dwóch tygodni.

\- A pozostałe dwadzieścia cztery razy? - niestety Voldemort nie dał mu porzucić tego tematu.

\- Gdy miałem siedem lat Dudley... mój kuzyn zniszczył ulubiony wazon cioci i wina spadła na mnie... ostatni raz był tuż przed moim wyjazdem na pierwszy rok do Hogwartu... przypadkiem wypuściłem boa dusiciela.

\- Wypuściłeś?

\- Byliśmy w zoo, kuzyn mnie popchnął i niechcący prawiłem, że szyba w terrarium zniknęła. Wąż nastraszył Dudleya i udał się do Brazylii.

\- Brazylii? Skąd to wiesz?

\- Powiedział mi.

\- Jesteś wężousty?

\- Tak. - zaskoczyło go to, że Voldemort o tym nie wie.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie posiadałeś tej umiejętności.

\- Dumbledore powiedział, że otrzymałem ją od ciebie. Podobno dostałem ją po tym jak mnie zaatakowałeś. Mówił, że z tego samego powodu tiara przydziału chciała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie.

\- Nie sądzę. Nie jest to umiejętność którą można by zdobyć w taki sposób. Zresztą odbijając zaklęcie zabijające nie mógłbyś otrzymać żadnej mocy, szybciej osłabiłbyś własną. - do rozmowy wtrącił się Salzar. - To nie stąd masz tę zdolność.

\- W takim razie dlaczego ją mam? Skoro twierdzisz, że nie posiadałem jej wcześniej, czemu teraz się ujawniła? - tym razem skierował pytanie do Voldemorta.

\- Być może ma to jakiś związek z rozwijającą się mocą w tobie. Na razie jednak to tylko spekulacje. Przeprowadzimy kilka testów, które pozwolą nam to ustalić.

\- Dobrze, zostawmy na razie tę kwestię. Wracając do twojego zdrowia, zauważyłem, że złamania pozostawiły uszkodzenia w kościach i połączeniach nerwowych. Czy nie masz problemów z pisaniem? Nie boli cię ręka?

\- Piszę normalnie. Nigdy nie miałem z tym żadnych problemów. - odruchowo poruszył nadgarstkiem nim dodał. - Czasem gdy długo piszę, boli mnie, ale każdego boli od ślęczenia kilka godzin nad esejem.

\- Nie zaprzeczę, weźmy jednak poprawkę na to, ze twój próg bólu różni się od tego jak odczuwają go twoi koledzy.

\- Napisz coś.

\- Słucham? - to polecenie uzdrowiciela całkowicie go zaskoczyło. - Mam coś napisać? Teraz?

\- Tak. Teraz. Chcę żebyś pokazał mi jak piszesz.

\- Nie mam pióra... - zaczął i urwał gdy pojawiły się przed nim przywołane przez Voldemorta przybory.

\- Co mam napisać?

\- Napisz swoje pełne imię. Obecne i to które nadał ci Dumbledore. - zastanawiając się co Salzar chce w ten sposób osiągnąć, zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i napisał: _Harry James Potter_, po czym ponownie umoczył pióro i nieco niżej dopisał: _Shaan Nirmana Mokrits Sangdoro._

\- I ty twierdzisz, że nie masz problemów z pisaniem? - sarkazm w głosie uzdrowiciela który odebrał od niego pergamin, zdenerwował go.

\- Co jest nie tak z moim pisaniem? Wiem, że nie mam pięknego pisma, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz się z tego naśmiewać!

\- Twoje pismo było wręcz kaligraficzne, a teraz jest ledwo czytelne.

\- Może nie pamiętam jak się ładnie pisze? Tym razem nie miał mnie kto tego nauczyć.

\- Nawet jeśli straciłeś wspomnienia, twoje ciało pamięta ruch i uchwyt. Widać po literach ich kształt jest taki sam, ale ręka źle prowadzi pióro. - te wyjaśnienia uzdrowiciela sprawiły, że uspokoił się i zapytał:

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że gdyby moja ręka nie została tyle razy złamana, pisałbym lepiej?

\- Z pewnością.

\- Jesteś w stanie coś z tym zrobić? - do rozmowy ponownie wtrącił się Voldemort.

\- Zbyt wiele uszkodzeń nałożyło się na siebie aby ponowne złamanie i złożenie kości, pomogło w tym wypadku. Uszkodzenia dotyczą także złączeń nerwowych, więc całkowita odbudowa kości także na niewiele się zda. Sądzę jednak, że Shaan przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia sam zdoła się uzdrowić w czasie kolejnego palenia.

\- Do pewnego stopnia?

\- To tylko moje przypuszczenia, jednak wydaje mi się, że wiele uszkodzeń jest zbyt starych aby palenie pomogło. Wygląda to tak samo jak rana która pozostawiła bliznę na jego nodze.

\- Rana na nodze? - tym razem sam wtrącił się w ich rozmowę.

\- Masz podłużną bliznę na lewej stopie, prawda? - przytaknął Voldemortowi, nie pytając już nawet skąd ten o tym wie. - Powstała ona jeszcze zanim pomogłem ci się w pełni narodzić. Chociaż rana się zagoiła to żadne palenie nie było w stanie tej blizny zlikwidować.

\- Z moją ręką może być tak samo?

\- Tak. - ponownie odpowiedział mu Salzar i dodał. - Jednak nie to wzbudza moje największe obawy. Najbardziej martwią mnie twoje zmysły, dzieciaku. Zostały one na siłę przytępione za pomocą czarnej magii. Zwłaszcza w twoim wzroku oraz wyczuciu smaku wykryłem wiele uszkodzeń. Nie wiem czy można je uleczyć całkowicie.

\- Akurat liczyłem, że uda mi się pozbyć okularów. Widać jestem na nie skazany. - wzruszył ramionami. Na reszcie zmysłów naprawdę mu nie zależało, ale wolałby widzieć trochę lepiej.

\- Czy nie da się nic z nimi zrobić? - pytanie Voldemorta sprawiło, że znów spojrzał na uzdrowiciela.

\- Wszystko zależy od tego, do jakiego stopnia wpłynie na nie proces palenia. Z pewnością ten proces nie przywróci im pełni sprawności, być może jednak umożliwi nam ich późniejsze wyleczenie.

\- Czyli jednak jest szansa, że pozbędę się okularów?

\- Tak. - po tej odpowiedzi nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu. Salzar również się do niego uśmiechnął, zaraz jednak spoważniał.

\- Zanim przejdziemy do sprawdzenia blokady na twoich wspomnieniach, chciałbym jeszcze wspomnieć o twoim żołądku. Twoje zmysły są przytępione, słyszałem też, że jesz wszystko, nie mylę się?

\- Tak.

\- Twój organizm powinien zareagować na nieodpowiednią dietę, ale nie wykryłem żadnych zmian. Wszystko zdaje się być tak jak powinno i szczerze mówiąc, martwi mnie to.

\- Martwi cię to, że nic mi nie jest? - zdołał tylko zapytać, zaskoczony tym, że uzdrowiciela martwi to, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Tak. Martwi mnie to, bowiem to niemożliwe, żeby tego rodzaju dieta nie odcisnęła piętna na twoim ciele. Żołądek nie nosi nawet śladów tego, że byłeś głodzony, choć poziom składników mineralnych w ciele, w pełni to pokazuje. Wygląda to tak jakby coś maskowało twój realny stan. Coś maskuje to, że sam sobie robisz nieświadomie krzywdę.

\- Jesteś w stanie temu zaradzić? - zapytał Voldemort którego twarz wskazywała, że analizuje słowa uzdrowiciela.

\- Bez wiedzy co dokładnie jest nie tak, niewiele mogę zrobić. Sądzę jednak, że Shaan powinien przejść na dietę. Mam też nadzieję, że po kolejnym paleniu, będę w stanie w końcu stwierdzić jakie są uszkodzenia.

\- Czyli to też się nie wyleczy samo? - zapytał, wtrącając się w ich rozmowę.

\- Nie sądzę. Podobnie jak w przypadku twojego wzroku, organizm przyzwyczaił się już, że jest tak a nie inaczej. Trudno będzie mu samodzielnie powrócić do prawidłowego funkcjonowania, zostawmy to jednak już dzisiaj. Teraz chciałbym jednak sprawdzić, w jaki sposób zostały zblokowane twoje wspomnienia. Połóż się i spróbuj rozluźnić. - tym razem spełnił polecenie bez ociągania się. Chciał odzyskać wspomnienia. _Jak najszybciej._

_\- Anamniseis._

**][][][][**

\- Shaan...

\- Shaan! - potrząśnięcie za ramię przywróciło go do świadomości. Zamrugał próbując zrozumieć co się stało.

\- Zasnąłem? - usiadł, wciąż półprzytomnie rozglądając się po saloniku.

\- Tak, ale to normalne przy tym zaklęciu. Gdy śpisz ta procedura jest łatwiejsza do przeprowadzenia i nie powoduje niepotrzebnego bólu. - przytaknął na znak, że rozumie i zapytał:

\- I co z nimi? Kiedy odzyskam pamięć? - Salzar zajął jeden z wolnych foteli i dopiero gdy Voldemort zrobił to samo, odezwał się.

\- Do usunięcia twoich wspomnień nie zostało wykorzystane zaklęcie zapomnienia, ale tego się spodziewałem.

\- Dlaczego? - przerwał mu, w duchu przeklinając własną ciekawość.

\- Zaklęcie zapomnienia może wywołać trwałe uszkodzenia w mózgu przyczyniając się do otumanienia a nawet upośledzenia umysłowego. Dumbledore z pewnością nie chciał zrobić z ciebie kaleki. Wtedy do niczego byś mu się nie przydał. - to miało sens.

\- Skoro jednak nie użył obliviate, to co zrobił? Jak sprawił, że niczego nie pamiętam?

\- W twoim umyśle zostały postawione bariery. To one blokują wspomnienia.

\- Możesz je zdjąć?

\- Tak, przynajmniej większość.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz? - tym razem to Voldemort zapytał. Salzar odwrócił się w jego stronę i wyjaśnił.

\- Znalazłem trzy bariery. Dwie z nich możemy zdjąć nawet dzisiaj, jednak w okół części wspomnień jest bariera której nie jestem w stanie ruszyć. Nie wiem jakich wspomnień dotyczy, Dumbledore jednak zakładając ją, wplótł w zaklęcie pętlę uczuć.

\- Pętla uczuć? - tym razem sam zapytał, nie rozumiejąc. Nigdy wcześniej o czymś takim nie słyszał. Wyjaśnił mu to Voldemort.

\- Pętla uczuć jest zaklęciem które przełamać możesz jedynie ty sam.

\- Ja?

\- Tak. Gdy wypowiesz odpowiednie słowa czując przy tym określone emocje, bariera samoistnie zniknie odblokowując wspomnienia.

\- Jakie słowa?

\- To wie jedynie Dumbledore.

\- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że bez tego hasła nic sobie nie przypomnę?

\- Przypomnisz. Nie słuchałeś uważnie. Dwie z barier zdejmiemy ci jeszcze dzisiaj. Tylko w okół części wspomnień jest bariera z pętlą. Jakie to wspomnienia, być może odkryjemy gdy przywrócimy ci resztę.

\- Kiedy to zrobimy?

\- Teraz, jeśli czujesz się gotowy. - przytaknął, spoglądając w czerwone tęczówki Voldemorta i potwierdził.

\- Jestem gotowy.

\- Salzar? - tym razem Voldemort zwrócił się do uzdrowiciela, ten podniósł się i ponownie zbliżył do kanapy.

\- Usiądź po turecku i oprzyj się wygodnie. To nie potrwa długo, jednak sam proces nie jest zbyt przyjemny. Zaczniemy gdy będziesz gotowy.

Usiadł tak jak mu Salzar kazał i wziął uspokajający oddech. Po raz ostatni spojrzał na Voldemorta i przymykając oczy, wyszeptał.

\- Możesz zaczynać.

Poczuł, że Salzar kładzie mu ręce na skroniach. Słyszał, że coś szepce ale ni był w stanie wyłapać pojedynczych słów. Wszystko wypełnił ból. Wraz z nim nadeszły wspomnienia.

vvv

_Sala Bankietowa zdawała się mu wypełniona po brzegi. Czarodzieje i czarownice, w eleganckich, świątecznych szatach tańczyli na parkiecie, lub rozmawiali cicho przy okrągłych stolikach. Pod sufitem unosiły się migoczące srebrem i złotem gwiazdki. Salę wypełniał zapach świerku i pomarańczy._

_Opierając się o jedną ze ścian, z ulgą zniknął w rogu, przysłonięty przez przyjaciół. Przez ostatnią godzinę był w centrum uwagi. Miał już serdecznie dość odpowiadania w kółko na te same pytania oraz dyskusji na temat polityki. Najchętniej wycofałby się i opuścił tą salę na dobre, niestety przyrzekł, że zostanie do północy._

_\- Masz już dość? - spoglądając na przyjaciela dostrzegł niewinny uśmiech na jego zwykle poważnej twarzy. Widząc to pokręcił głową i siląc się na powagę, odpowiedział:_

_\- Ależ skądże Lucjuszu! Przecież wiesz, że uwielbiam takie przyjęcia. Z pewnością nie wyjdę przed świtem._

_\- Tak tak, już widzę, że patrzysz tylko, jak tu zwiać. - do rozmowy wtrącił się Rabastian. - Do której obiecałeś nie dać stąd dyla?_

_\- Do północy. - zamiast niego odpowiedział Severus który właśnie zbliżył się do ich grupki. Uśmiechając się do niego wyciągnął rękę i gdy ten ją uścisnął, przyciągnął go do siebie. Miał ochotę zanurzyć się w jego ramionach i nie myśleć o niczym. Żałował, że nie może zrobić tego natychmiast, niestety zbyt wiele par oczu ich obserwowało._

_\- Do północy? Czym cię zaszantażował? - Lucjusz otwarcie zapytał, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego._

_\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. - wyszeptał, pozwalając sobie na otarcie się ramieniem o Severusa. Przyjaciele widząc to tylko się roześmiali._

_\- Severus, chyba masz ptaszka w garści. - Severus nie odpowiedział, jedynie mocniej zacisnął palce na jego dłoni._

vvv

_\- To wszystko na dziś. Na następne zajęcia proszę napisać wypracowanie na temat wykorzystywania zaklęć niestandardowych w zaawansowanej transmutacji. Minimum dwie rolki pergaminu. - surowa mina McGonagall mówiła, że sprawdzi to w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. _

_Zapisał pospiesznie temat na skrawku pergaminu, wrzucił przybory do torby i jako jeden z pierwszych opuścił salę transmutacji. Spieszył się. Ból w klatce piersiowej przypominał mu, że ma coraz mniej czasu._

_Dwa kolejne piętra pokonał niemal biegiem, wpadając przy okazji na kilka osób. W końcu jednak dopadł drzwi wyjściowych i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Kierował się wprost na ścianę zakazanego lasu, nie przejmował się tym, że pada deszcz. _

_Gdy tylko skryły go pierwsze pnie drzew, osłaniając przed wścibskimi oczami, odetchnął, zaraz jednak spiął się, kiedy kolejne uderzenie rozeszło się od środka, wypełniając każdą komórkę jego ciała._

_Dlaczego teraz? - po raz kolejny zadał sobie to samo pytanie, wsuwając się głębiej w las. - Pozostał jeszcze tydzień... dlaczego dziś?_

_\- Aghh. - krzyknął. Ból powalił go na kolana._

_Zaczyna się..._

_Przyciągnął kolana do siebie, aby zmniejszyć uczucie palenia. Zacisnął powieki czując, że nie zdoła już zrobić ani jednego kroku więcej. _

_Mam tylko nadzieję, że nic mnie tu nie zaatakuje. - ledwie ta myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę, do jego otumanionego umysłu dobiegło głośne warczenie. Zmusił się do otworzenia oczu._

_Wilk..._

_Chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę, ręce jednak nie chciały go słuchać. Warczenie stawało się coraz głośniejsze. Widział, że zwierzę szykuje się do skoku, ale był bezsilny... Nagle otoczyło go blade, fioletowe światło. _

_Tarcza. _

_Kolejny błysk i wilk czmychnął między drzewa. Odwrócił głowę chcąc zobaczysz kto mu pomógł, jednak wszystko zamazywało mu się przed oczami. Zdołał zarejestrować tylko że to wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak..._

_Wszystko spowiły płomienie._

vvv

_Hogwart Express był dokładnie taki jak w opowieściach. Czerwone wagony pełne były ludzi. Pod nogami plątały się koty. Nawoływania mieszały się z miauczeniem i pohukiwaniem sów._

_Pchając przed sobą wózek, dwa razy wpadł na kogoś, jednak przeprosił pospiesznie. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się wewnątrz. Nie lubił tłumów. Tak, jeśli to było możliwe unikał zatłoczonych miejsc._

_Ściągnął kufer który nie ważył więcej niż piórko i z ulgą skrył się wewnątrz jednego z wagonów. Idąc wzdłuż przedziałów, szukał wolnych miejsc. Do odjazdu pozostało niewiele czasu, więc większość wagonów była już zapełniona. Wreszcie niemal na końcu pociągu znalazł pusty przedział. Umieścił kufer na półce i zajął miejsce przy oknie._

_Pociąg ruszył._

_Spoglądając na coraz szybciej przemykające za oknem krajobrazy, czuł się zdenerwowany. Chciał pojechać do szkoły, wciąż nie był jednak pewien czy to dobry pomysł. Bał się. Miał zbyt wiele do ukrycia aby mógł jechać tam bez obaw._

_Czy na pewno dam radę? - zacisnął palce na szacie, czując ściskający wewnątrz strach. Może powinienem... - nagły odgłos przesuwających się drzwi przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. W przejściu stała niewysoka dziewczynka z włosami które kolorem przypominały mu zboże w słońcu._

_\- Czy można? Wszędzie jest już pełno. - Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale ostatecznie wziął głęboki wdech i wskazując miejsce przed sobą, wyszeptał:_

_\- Proszę. - jego nowa towarzyszka wrzuciła kufer na półkę i odrzucając warkocz na plecy, usiadła._

_\- Jestem Cis, a ty?_

_\- Cis? Ktoś tak nazwał swoje dziecko? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. _

_\- Narcyza, nie wiem skąd mama wynalazła tak fatalne imię. A twoje? Jak ciebie nazwali?_

_\- Shaan..._

_\- Shaan? I ty się czepiasz imienia Cis? - zapytała, uśmiechając się do niego. Odpowiedział jej tym samym._

_Może jednak w szkole nie będzie tak źle?_

vvv

_\- Bratasz się ze ślizgonami? - usłyszał cichy syk przy uchu i zaraz po tym silne uderzenie w plecy posłało go na ziemię. Jęknął czując ból w ręce na którą upadł. Spróbował się podnieść ale kopniak w żebra sprawił, że ponownie opadł na posadzkę. _

_\- Jesteś hańbą naszego domu! _

_Kolejny cios i jeszcze jeden. Zachłysnął się. Oczy zaszły mu łzami. Miał problem ze schwytaniem powietrza. Chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale ta przy upadku potoczyła się poza zasięg jego dłoni._

_\- Zrób to jeszcze raz a nie będę tak łaskawy!_

_Szybkie kroki echem rozniosły się po korytarzu. Został sam. Po raz kolejny spróbował się podnieść i znów upadł. Mięśnie nie chciały go słuchać. _

_Zapłacisz mi za to._

_Zapłacisz... - powtarzał raz po razie. Przy trzeciej próbie w końcu zdołał usiąść, a potem wstać. Przytrzymując się ściany, powoli ruszył przed siebie. Nie nie kierował się do własnego dormitorium. Szedł wprost do kwater ślizgonów._

_Nikt nie będzie decydował za mnie._

vvv

_Deszcz z każdą minutą przybierający na sile uzmysławiał, że wyprawa do Hogsmeade nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Zimny wiatr przenikający przez ubranie także utwierdzał w tym. Mimo wszystko jak zdążył już zauważyć, nie był jedynym odważnym. Tak, to było ostatnie wyjście przed przerwą świąteczną i wielu chciało to wykorzystać._

_Kręcił się po wiosce już od blisko godziny i większość prezentów świątecznych miał już bezpiecznie zmniejszoną w kieszeni, został mu jednak jeszcze najważniejszy..._

_\- Wciąż nie mam nic dla Severusa... - szepnął sam do siebie, rozglądając się po wiosce. Zastanawiał się co powinien mu kupić. Chciał aby było to coś wyjątkowego. - Jesteśmy razem niemal od roku.. to musi być coś co mu o tym przypomni... - dodał i uśmiechnął się do siebie dostrzegając napis nad niewielkim sklepikiem. Już wiedział co powinien mu kupić._

_Szybkim krokiem ruszył w wybranym kierunku, mocniej naciągając kaptur na głowę aby choć trochę osłonić się przed deszczem. Niestety przez chwilę nieuwagi wpadł na kogoś po drodze._

_\- Przepraszam - szepnął, unosząc lekko głowę i zamarł dostrzegając z kim się zderzył. Cofnął się momentalnie, zaciskając palce na ukrytej w rękawie różdżce._

_\- Oblałem przez ciebie rok! - jego krzyk sprawił, że cofnął się jeszcze bardziej. - Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale przez ciebie oblałem!_

_\- Może nie starałeś się zbyt mocno? Trzeba się było więcej uczyć. Nie sądzisz, że to trochę dziecinne o własny brak wiedzy obwiniać innych? - sarknął, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Dobrze wiedział dlaczego Abrax nie zdał, nie zamierzał jednak przyznawać się do czegokolwiek._

_\- Zabiję cię. Dziś umrzesz śmieciu! Crucio! - w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed zaklęciem, wciąż nie do końca wierząc w to, że ten odważył się rzucić taki czar na środku ulicy. Rozejrzał się aby sprawdzić czy ktoś to widział, szybko jednak zrozumiał, że deszcz zagłuszył słowa._

_\- Nikt ci nie pomoże śmieciu. Jesteś mój! - Abrax uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach zabłysły iskierki szaleństwa._

_\- Posuwasz się za daleko Fein. Zastanów się zanim zrobisz coś czego będziesz później żałował. - szepnął wysuwając jednocześnie różdżkę z rękawa._

_\- Jesteś trochę za słaby aby mi grozić, nie sądzisz? Rozejrzyj się, nie ma tu nikogo kto by cię uratował. Crucio! _

_\- Sheel! - wywołał tarczę, wiedząc, że tym razem nie zdoła uskoczyć. Fioletowa bariera osłoniła go, zaklęcie jednak było zbyt silne, aby zdołała powstrzymać je całkowicie. Upadł. Każdą cząstkę jego ciała wypełnił ból, jednak nie krzyknął. Nie zamierzał dawać mu tej satysfakcji._

_\- Widzisz jaki jesteś słaby! Widzisz jak... - kolejne słowa zagłuszyło głośne Rictusempra. Czerwone promienie nadleciały z trzech stron. Fein upadł nieprzytomny w błoto._

_Ból ustał._

_\- W porządku. - dostrzegając kto się nad nim pochyla, spojrzał w czarne oczy i zamiast odpowiedzieć, schwycił go za skraj szary, przyciągnął bliżej i pocałował._

_\- Ej nie publicznie! - Lucjusz wykrzywił się teatralnie, ale Severus jedynie machnął na niego ręką i pogłębił pocałunek._

vvv

\- Shaan, w porządku? - zamrugał, próbując skupić się na obrazie pokoju. Kolejne wspomnienia przelatywały mu przez głowę niczym film odtwarzany na podglądzie. Wydarzenia mieszały się ze sobą. _Pierwsza lekcja latania, nocna wyprawa do zakazanego lasu, kolacja na wieży astronomicznej, a nawet wylanie zgniłej wody z jeziora na twarz wciąż stającego mu na drodze Abraxa... _Miał wrażenie, że głowa zaraz eksploduje mu od natłoku obrazów i barw. Naprawdę chciał, żeby to się wreszcie skończyło.

\- Wypij. - usłyszał i zaraz po tym poczuł chłodne szkło przy wargach. Posłusznie przełknął gorzki eliksir i odetchnął gdy ból głowy momentalnie zmniejszył się przynajmniej o połowę. W końcu był w stanie nieco przytomniej rozejrzeć się. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie gdy zrozumiał, kto podał mu eliksir.

\- Severus! - zawołał, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać i objął starszego czarodzieja. Ten nie odtrącił go lecz również objął, mocniej przyciągając do siebie.

\- Ehm. - chrząknięcie ze strony Voldemorta które rozległo się chwilę później, zmusiło go do oderwania się od Snape'a. Przesunął się na kanapie aby ten usiadł obok niego, nie zamierzał pozwolić mu się oddalić. Nie po tym wszystkim czego się dowiedział. Tak pamiętał, w końcu naprawdę pamiętał.

\- Jak się czujesz? - ciche pytanie zmusiło go do przeniesienia uwagi na Salzara który właśnie skanował go różdżką.

\- Głowa mnie jeszcze trochę boli, poza tym, chyba w porządku.

\- Nie mdli cię?

\- Nie.

\- Nie masz zawrotów?

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył ponownie, na co Salzar uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Myślę, że proces przebiegł prawidłowo. Obie bariery zniknęły. Z pewnością w takim natłoku myśli nie byłeś w stanie wszystkiego zrozumieć, jednak z czasem twój umysł zacznie porządkować wspomnienia. W ciągu trzech, czterech tygodni wszystko powinno się unormować. Do tego czasu możesz miewać bóle głowy, może też pojawiać się senność o dziwnych porach. Gdy poczujesz zmęczenie po prostu idź zrobić sobie drzemkę. Gdyby objawy nie zniknęły po miesiącu, daj mi znać.

\- Dobrze. - szepnął i odwrócił się do Voldemorta, aby na niego spojrzeć. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, powiedział. - Ciebie nie ma.

\- Słucham? - Voldemort zdawał się nie rozumieć co chce przez to powiedzieć, powtórzył więc, precyzując.

\- Pamiętam Severusa. Wiem, że przyjaźniłem się z Lucjuszem i Rabastianem. Wiem nawet, że Abrax Feim wciąż uprzykrzał mi życie. Pamiętam ich wszystkich ale w żadnym ze wspomnień nie ma ciebie. Nie istniejesz w mojej pamięci.

\- Mamy już więc odpowiedź, co obejmuje ostatnia bariera. - słysząc to, odwrócił się do uzdrowiciela.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Dumbledore osobno zablokował wszystkie moje wspomnienia o Voldemorcie?

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje. - tym razem odpowiedział mu Severus.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał, wodząc wzrokiem po obecnych w pomieszczeniu czarodziejach. - Czemu nałożył pętlę akurat na te wspomnienia?

\- Aby się zabezpieczyć. - słowa Voldemorta sprawiły, że zmieszał się.

\- Zabezpieczyć?

\- Wiedział, że ktoś pewnego dnia może zdjąć z ciebie bariery i umożliwić ci przypomnienie sobie kim byłeś. Z tego powodu zabezpieczył te wspomnienia na których najbardziej mu zależało pętlą która wymaga hasła. Liczy na to, że nigdy jej nie złamiesz i nie odzyskasz ich.

\- Czemu jednak akurat te wspomnienia?

\- Zaufanie Shaan. Nie chce dopuścić do tego abyś ponownie mi zaufał. Przez ostatnie lata byłem dla ciebie wrogiem. Dumbledore chce aby tak pozostało.

\- Skoro tego chce, czemu nie nałożył pętli na wszystkie moje wspomnienia?

\- Bo nie mógł. Powód jest bardzo prosty Shaan, pętla pochłania wiele energii od rzucającego. Jeśli nie chciał stać się charłakiem, nie mógł rzucić jej na wszystkie wspomnienia. Dlatego skupił się na jednym elemencie na którym najbardziej mu zależało. Usunął z twej pamięci relację która nas łączyła. Zastanów się, jakie jest twoje najwcześniejsze wspomnienie? Czy nie jest to może pierwsza podróż do Hogwartu?

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? Czytałeś mi w myślach? - spytał czując jak wzbiera w nim złość. Co jak co ale nie chciał aby Voldemort od tak zaglądał mu do umysłu bez jego własnej zgody.

\- Nie musiałem Shaan. To było dla mnie oczywiste. Twoja podróż do szkoły była pierwszym razem kiedy tak naprawdę byłeś z dala ode mnie. - tym razem nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział co miałby odpowiedzieć.

**][][][][**

**Salzar - imię nie zawiera w sobie literówki. Tak ma być. Wzięte jest od imienia Salazar ( odnośnie Salazara Slytherina ) jednak zostało zmienione ze względu na to, że nie wypada aby ktoś nazywał się tak jak założyciel szkoły. Będzie to wyjaśnione w dalszych częściach opowiadania.**

**Wizengamot — jego zastosowanie nieco zmieniłam na potrzeby opowiadania, choć zgodnie z książkami HP to sąd decydujący o losach czarodziejów, którzy złamali panujące w Wielkiej Brytanii prawo magiczne. Jego historia jest dłuższa nawet od samego Ministerstwa Magii, pierwsze o nim wzmianki sięgają czasów Rady Czarodziejów. Siedziba zarządu Wizengamotu znajduje się w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, a rozprawy odbywają się na niższych poziomach. Składa się aż z pięćdziesięciu członków.**

**Sarosi - zaklęcie wykorzystane do badania zostało zaczerpnięte z języka greckiego, w tłumaczeniu na polski oznacza "skan".**

**Anamniseis - kolejne zaklęcie, słowo również z języka greckiego, w tłumaczeniu są to "wspomnienia".**

**Abrax Fein - jak ktoś zauważył, zaczerpnęłam to imię z książek HP od ojca Lucjusza Abraxasa.**

**Rictusempra - zaklęcie wywołuje łaskotki, jednak w jednej z gier o Hp wykorzystywane jest także jako czar oszałamiający i ja do tego zastosowania się odnoszę.**

**Shell - to już całkowicie moje zaklęcie, słowo z języka angielskiego oznaczające powłokę. Tworzy ono tarczę silniejszą niż powszechnie używane protego.**

**][][][][**

**Koniec rozdziału 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**NIE BAW SIĘ OGNIEM, BO SIĘ SPALISZ**

**][][][][**

**Przed wami kolejny rozdział. Po blisko miesięcznej przerwie mogę w końcu do was powrócić. Teraz już powinnam mieć więcej czasu na pisanie. Dziękuję za komentarze, choć przyznam, że w porównaniu do ilości wejść w ten tekst, jest ich przerażająco malutko... Klawiatura naprawdę nie gryzie, możecie mi zaufać. Sprawdzałam!**

**OSTRZEŻENIE! W tym rozdziale, w tekście pojawiają się sceny które zdecydowanie nie są dla dzieci... Nie żartuję ;)**

**Cóż, zapraszam.**

**][][][][**

**Rozdział 6**

_**Uśmiechnij się do mnie**_

_Potrzebny jest czyjś uśmiech,_

_aby samemu też się uśmiechnąć_

**][][][][**

Kolejne kilka dni praktycznie zlało mu się w jedno. Większość czasu spędzał w niewielkim saloniku, siedząc z książką na kanapie lub we wnęce okiennej obserwując błękitne niebo. Gdy miał okazję, wychodził do ogrodu za domem, lub odchodził nieco dalej i siadał nad rzeką ukrytą za pierwszym pasem drzew. Pogoda dopisywała i w końcu można było powiedzieć, że nadeszły letnie wakacje. Miał wielką ochotę wykorzystać to i pójść na długi spacer, ale bał się złamać ograniczenia które obaj mężczyźni nałożyli na niego. Od chwili gdy uzdrowiciel przekroczył próg tego domu, oblegli go niczym kwoki. Owszem, wiedział że robią to wyłącznie z troski, ale powoli zaczynał mieć tej ich opieki po dziurki w nosie.

\- Nawet jeśli wiem, że robią to tylko dlatego, że się o mnie martwią, to wciąż uważam, że mogliby trochę odpuścić. - szepnął sam do siebie, spoglądając w stronę uchylonych drzwi od gabinetu, za którymi Voldemort pracował nad jakimiś dokumentami. Westchnął, po raz kolejny z trudem powstrzymując się przed tym, żeby ukradkiem wyjść i zniknąć mu z oczu. _Jeśli wyjdę sam i coś mi się stanie, Voldemort mi tego nie daruje. Wtedy najpewniej będę miał zagwarantowane przesiadywanie przez resztę wakacji w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on... _Przewrócił kolejną stronę w książce, próbując powrócić do przerwanego czytania. Miał w ręku podręcznik od zaklęć z zeszłego roku i przeglądał go wyrywkowo. Owszem mógłby zająć się odrobieniem prac domowych które zostały zadane na lato, ale nie widział w tym sensu. _Najpewniej nie wrócę we wrześniu do Hogwartu, a nawet jeśli, to już nie jako Harry Potter więc po co mam cokolwiek odrabiać? -_ pomyślał, ponownie przewracając kartkę.

W jego umyśle pojawił się obraz płomieni._ Palenie. Ostatnimi dniami wszystko kręci się w okół tego przeklętego tematu. Salzar ostrzegał mnie, że odzyskane wspomnienia mogą w nadchodzących dniach wywołać palenie. Twierdził, że może stać się to w każdej chwili. O każdej porze dnia i nocy... dziś, jutro... za miesiąc... - _znów westchnął. Bał się, ale zarazem chciał żeby to wspominane palenie wreszcie się pojawiło._ To przez nie Voldemort i Severus są tak zaborczy i obchodzą się ze mną jak ze złotym jajkiem. Wiem, że obawiają się iż spalę się gdy przypadkiem zostanę sam i nikt mi nie pomoże._.. _wiem to, ale ta sytuacja wcale nie jest przez to mniej denerwująca._

\- Naprawdę wolałbym żeby było już po wszystkim. Gdy w końcu przejdę palenie, dadzą mi więcej swobody. - uśmiechnął się. _Jeśli tego nie zrobią, sam o to zadbam._

\- Poza tym, jak przestanę wyglądać jak Harry Potter zyskam możliwość wybrania się na Pokątną bez obaw, że któryś z piesków Dumbledore'a spróbuje sprowadzić mnie wprost do niego. W końcu będę mógł być anonimowy... - zamknął książkę z trzaskiem. Czuł, że i tak się teraz na niej nie skupi. Odłożył tom na stolik i zsunął się z kanapy. Podszedł do okna, tęsknie spoglądając na zewnątrz. Słońce stało wysoko na niebie i ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał ochotę było siedzenie w czterech ścianach. Mimo wszystko jednak wolał to niż kolejne wakacje na dusznym, sterylnym Prived Drive. Tak miał nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie zmuszony oglądać Vernona i Petunii Dursley. _Już wolę użerać się z przesadnie troskliwym Czarnym Panem. Tak, cieszę się, że nie są moją rodziną._

\- Chciałbyś trochę wyjść? - niespodziewane pytanie sprawiło, że odwrócił się gwałtownie, spoglądając w stronę schodów. W drzwiach, niedbale oparty o framugę, stał Severus. Dzisiaj zamiast tradycyjnej szaty czarodziei, miał na sobie zieloną koszulę z podwiniętymi do łokcia rękawami i proste czarne spodnie.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś zajęty.

\- Przygotowałem już bazę pod eliksiry, jednak do ich uwarzenia brakuje mi jeszcze kilku ziół. W tutejszych lasach można je znaleźć bez problemu, nie widzę więc sensu w zamawianiu ich z apteki. Jeśli masz ochotę, możesz mi towarzyszyć. - słysząc to, nie zdołał powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu.

\- Mogę nawet zbierać ślimaki, jeśli tylko mnie stąd wyciągniesz. - po jego słowach Severus roześmiał się.

**][][][][**

Słońce grzało mocno, ale drzewa zapewniały zbawienny cień. Spacerowali już od godziny, kręcąc się pomiędzy pniami, z dala od wydeptanych ścieżek. Szedł kilka kroków za Severusem pewien, że jeśli straci go z oczu, zagubi się w tym gęstym lesie. Przeczesując runo leśne starał się wyszukać rośliny które wskazał Sev. Nie było to łatwe, ale przygotowany przez Snape'a koszyk był już zapełniony niemal do połowy. W czasie poszukiwań Severus opowiadał mu o czasach gdy byli razem w Hogwarcie. Przysłuchując się jego opowieściom starał się dopasować jego słowa do własnych wspomnień w których wciąż panował chaos. W końcu po kolejnej godzinie, Severus wyprostował się, rozmasowując sobie kark. Wskazał na koszyk i powiedział:

\- Myślę, że to wystarczy. Możemy wracać.

\- Yhm. - potwierdził i otrzepując ręce brudne od ziemi, zmniejszył odległość pomiędzy nimi. Uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie i jednym ruchem objął go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie.

\- Później. - szepnął, ukrywając twarz w jego koszuli.

\- Czy wiesz o co prosisz? - Severus pochylił się. Gdy mówił jego oddech owiał mu kark, wywołując dreszcz. Zaraz po tym jedna z jego rąk wsunęła się mu pod koszulę, przesuwając po nagiej skórze. Zadrżał ponownie i uniósł głowę aby spojrzeć mu w oczy i jego usta zostały przyciągnięte do pocałunku. Nim w końcu oderwali się od siebie, zaczęło brakować mu tchu. Łapiąc w pośpiechu oddech, po raz kolejny spojrzał mu w twarz i zapytał o coś co dręczyło go już od kilku dni.

\- Przeszkadza ci to, prawda? To że wyglądam jak Harry Potter? - po jego słowach dłoń Severusa zamknęła się na jego własnej.

\- Dla mnie liczy się tylko to kim jesteś. Nawet jeśli wciąż będziesz wyglądał jak irytujący Potter, nie pozbędziesz się mnie. Jesteś mój i nic tego nie zmieni Shaan.

Severus ponownie przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Nie zaprotestował.

**][][][][**

Nim wrócili do domu, dawno minęła pora obiadu. Jak tylko przekroczyli próg, zmierzyło ich uważne spojrzenie Voldemorta. Harry podejrzewał, że ten zaraz puści jakiś złośliwy tekst w ich kierunku, albo zacznie go pouczać. Przygotowany na rzucenie riposty w jego stronę, został całkowicie zbity z tropu, gdy ten jedynie wskazał ręką na stół w rogu.

\- Skrzaty przygotowały już obiad. Siadajcie. - Harry zauważył, że Severus odpowiedział skinieniem i zbliżył się do stołu, sam jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Jak miał być szczery, wcale nie miał ochoty na jedzenie. Na pewno nie takie, które czekało na niego.

\- Ja... chyba nie jestem głodny.

\- Musisz coś zjeść. - zerknął na Voldemorta i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie chce mi się jeść.

\- Shaan, wiem, że może to być niezbyt smaczne, ale nie możesz głodować... - słysząc nalegania Severusa, rozzłoszczony wskazał na blat, na którym właśnie pojawiły się gorące potrawy.

\- Niezbyt smaczne? To jest w ogóle bez smaku!

\- Zapewne, jednak Salzar był nieugięty. Twój organizm przez lata był na nieodpowiedniej dla ciebie diecie.

\- Ale czy z tego powodu muszę jeść wszystko smakujące tak nijako?

\- W tej chwili wydaje ci się to bez smaku ponieważ twoje zmysły są osłabione przez działania Dumbledore'a.

\- Wcale nie jest powiedziane, że będą lepsze. - rzucił, ale z rezygnacją wyminął wstającego z kanapy Voldemorta i zajął jedno z krzeseł.

\- Wiem, ale nie możemy ryzykować Shaan. Przynajmniej nie do czasu twojego kolejnego palenia. Na chwilę obecną nie jesteśmy nawet w stanie stwierdzić, w jakim dokładnie stanie jest twój żołądek. - wiedział, że Severus ma rację. Wiedział, ale wcale nie powodowało to poprawy jego apetytu.

\- Smacznego - rzucił w końcu, nie chcąc już dłużej drążyć tego tematu i z oporem zabrał się za parującą zupę. Tak jak podejrzewał, nie udało mu się zidentyfikować, czym ona tak właściwie smakuje.

**][][][][**

W czasie posiłku Severus z Voldemortem pogrążyli się w rozmowie dotyczącej ostatnich posunięć ministerstwa. Nigdy, w żadnym ze swoich żyć, zbytnio nie interesował się polityką. W pewnym momencie jednak słowa Voldemorta przyciągnęły jego uwagę na tyle, że wtrącił się w słowo Severusowi.

\- Czy to nie oznacza, że próbują przejąć kontrolę nad Hogwartem? Zdawało mi się, że ministerstwo nie powinno mieć nic do wyboru hogwardzkich nauczycieli?

\- Nie mylisz się. Zgodnie z prawem Hogwart jako szkoła nie podlega jurysdykcji Ministerstwa Magii. Tak było od zawsze, niestety obecnie coraz mniej osób zdaje się o tym pamiętać. - przytaknął i zaraz pokręcił głową, szepcząc:

\- Zdawało mi się jednak, że ktoś taki jak Dumbledore nie da się tak łatwo podporządkować... Na pewno nie osobie takiej jak Knot. Przecież to fajtłapa! Nie wiem nawet dlaczego on wciąż siedzi na stołku ministra?!

\- Dobre pytanie Shaan. - Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego z przekąsem i dodał: - W naszym świecie rzadko kiedy minister zmienia się co kadencję. Tym razem też sądzę, że to bardziej przyzwyczajenie wśród dorosłych czarodziejów, niż realne kompetencje ministra, trzymają go na stanowisku.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że ludzie na niego głosują, bo wiedzą czego się mogą po nim spodziewać?

\- Tak sądzę. Zmiany zawsze wywołują niepewność, a często także i lęk. Lepiej pozostać przy czymś znany, choć nie koniecznie idealnym, niż rzucać się na głęboką wodę.

\- To bez sensu. Poza tym, tym bardziej nie rozumiem dlaczego Dumbledore godzi się na to by ktoś taki mieszał się w sprawy szkoły. Czy nie powinien się mu postawić?

\- To tylko moje spekulacje, sądzę jednak, że akurat Dumbledore'owi, bardzo odpowiada obecna sytuacja.

\- Odpowiada? Dlaczego? - zapytał. Tym razem odpowiedzi udzielił mu dotąd przysłuchujący się Severus.

\- Działając w ten sposób Dumbledore zdaje się pozostawać w cieniu, tym samym Knotowi wydaje się, że sam decyduje. Minister sądzi, że ma olbrzymie wpływy i ostatnie słowo należy do niego. Ma wrażenie, że jest w stanie zarządzać nie tylko ministerstwem ale i szkołą. Ufając w to że jest ważniejszy, dzieli się problemami z dyrektorem i słucha jego przyjacielskich rad. To sprawia, że pozwala sobą manipulować, dając Dumbledore'owi możliwość wpływu na inne, bardziej kluczowe dla niego sprawy.

\- Muszę się zgodzić z Severusem, Shaan. - Voldemort dodał cicho. - Taka strategia umożliwia Dumbledore'owi owinięcie sobie ministra w okół palca. Może on wpłynąć na decyzje ministerstwa, sam się przy tym nie wychylając. Niestety kosztem tego jest dobro nauczycieli i uczniów Hogwartu. Wybór nowego nauczyciela obrony, nie jest tego pierwszym przykładem.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Hogwart w ostatnim stuleciu bardzo się zmienił. Przez lata zaczął dostosowywać się do standardów narzucanych przez ministerstwo magii. Zaczęło się to jeszcze zanim Dumbledore objął stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu, jednak to za jego kadencji doszło do największych zmian. Wy tego nie pamiętacie, ale kiedyś zakres nauczanych przedmiotów w Hogwarcie, był zupełnie inny od tego znanego wam dzisiaj.

\- Słyszałem trochę o tym. Przedmioty podobno były likwidowane ze względu na zbyt małą ilość chętnych do utworzenia grupy. - Severus wtrącił. - Wiem też, że gdy przedmiot został już raz zlikwidowany, w kolejnych latach nie podejmowano próby otworzenia go ponownie.

\- Czy wiele przedmiotów w taki sposób zlikwidowano? - zapytał zaciekawiony, tym razem odpowiedział mu Voldemort:

\- Osobiście wiem o około piętnastu. Nie przeczę, że mogło być ich jeszcze więcej, jednak do informacji o tylu, udało mi się dotrzeć. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale zniknęły stare rejestry zaświadczające o kształcie dawnego programu nauczania.

\- Jak to zniknęły? - zaskoczony zwrócił wzrok na Voldemorta.

\- Kiedyś trochę się tym interesowałem. Dotarłem do informacji, że stare rejestry spaliły się w pożarze. Zabawne, że pożar objął dokumenty które zabezpieczono antypalnymi zaklęciami.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś chciał by o nich zapomniano? Dlaczego? Czemu mieliby wyrzucić piętnaście przedmiotów? Przecież to jest... - Voldemort wszedł mu w słowo, tłumacząc:

\- Jest to ponad połowa zajęć wykładanych w Hogwarcie. Obecnie prowadzonych jest dwanaście przedmiotów, plus nauka latania dla pierwszego roku. Sądzę, że kiedyś wszystkich przedmiotów było około trzydziestu. Jeśli pytasz czemu zostały zlikwidowane, nie mam na to gotowej odpowiedzi, mogę jedynie spekulować. W wyjaśnieniach skłaniałbym się ku ilości obecnych w szkole profesorów.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Kontrola Shaan. Kontrola. - wciąż nie bardzo rozumiejąc, zerknął na Severusa. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i wyjaśnił.

\- Mniejsze grono pedagogiczne jest łatwiejsze do nadzoru niż tłum profesorów który sam w sobie może stanowić siłę. Nie wiesz o tym, ale posiadając dwadzieścia głosów, profesorowie mogą wprowadzić zmianę, pomimo sprzeciwu dyrektorskiego.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Dumbledore zlikwidował przedmioty żeby... - nie był w stanie dokończyć. Wyręczył go Voldemort.

\- Zabezpieczyć się przed ustanowieniem kworum które mogłoby stać się znaczącą siłą przeciw niemu.

\- To chore.

\- Niestety Shaan. Dumbledore nigdy nie przejmował się dobrem innych. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia czy dla własnych celów będzie zmuszony zniszczyć jakąś firmę, czyjeś życie czy system edukacji. Wystarczy spojrzeć na to jak Hogwart funkcjonuje dzisiaj. Kiedyś przyjmował on znacznie więcej studentów, ale teraz to tylko elitarna szkoła.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Uczęszczanie nie tylko do Hogwartu, ale i do jakiejkolwiek magicznej szkoły nigdy nie było tanią sprawą. Może i sama szkoła nie jest odpłatna, jednak niezbędne wyposażenie to już inna sprawa. Szaty, podręczniki, składniki eliksirów, kociołek, kufer... Wszystko kosztuje i nie każdego stać na taki wydatek. Kiedyś istniało stypendium dla najbiedniejszych uczniów, dziś jednak niewielu je otrzymuje.

\- Myślałem, że wszyscy idą do szkoły?

\- Nie. Do szkoły idą ci których rodziny są w stanie sobie na to pozwolić, oraz ci którzy mają wystarczająco dobre koligacje aby zyskać stypendium. Najbiedniejsi uczą się w domu od rodziców i znajomych. Ich edukacja cierpi na tym, ale nie mają wyboru.

\- A osoby z rodzin mugolskich? One nie mają żadnych koligacji.

\- To akurat kolejny z projektów ministerialnych, który ma wyrównać szanse dzieci z rodzin nie magicznych.

\- Czyli dzieci z rodzin mugolskich mają dofinansowanie, a ci którzy są czarodziejami z pokolenia na pokolenie już nie?

\- To dobre podsumowanie, Shaan.

\- Przecież to niesprawiedliwe!

\- Świat nigdy nie był sprawiedliwy. Nie ma tu znaczenia czy chodzi o społeczność czarodziej czy o mugoli. Polityka zawsze była narzędziem do uzyskania wpływów i majątku. - szept Severusa przyprawił go o dreszcz.

\- Ale to...

\- Chyba zbyt długo Dumbledore miał na ciebie wpływ Shaan. - głos Voldemorta był dziwnie ostry. - Nie pozwól by jego wypaczony obraz świata przytłumił twój własny osąd. Nie zapominaj, że rzeczywistość nie jest i nigdy nie była czarno biała.

\- Czy naprawdę nie można nic z tym zrobić? Nie można sprawić by Hogwart zaczął funkcjonować tak jak kiedyś? - zapytał cicho, ignorując jawny przytyk ze strony Voldemorta.

\- Kto powiedział, że nie można? Hogwart zmieni się jeszcze przed upływem tego roku, Shaan. - coś w słowach Voldemorta zmusiło go do ponownego spojrzenia mu w oczy.

\- Co planujesz?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko nieodgadniony uśmiech.

**][][][][**

Po obiedzie zaszył się w ogrodzie. Musiał trochę pobyć sam. Potrzebował czasu aby to wszystko przemyśleć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort widzi go przez otwarte okno, starał się jednak to zignorować. Rewelacje które otrzymał w trakcie obiadu, wywróciły nieco jego obraz magicznego świata. Owszem wiedział, że mroczni czarodzieje są negatywnie postrzegani, nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że nawet wśród jasnych czarodziei istnieje tak wielka selekcja.

_Jak można jednym umożliwiać naukę a innym tak po prostu jej odmawiać? Przecież każdy ma prawo się uczyć..._ \- pokręcił głową. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że dzieci są skazane na naukę w domu. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w takich przypadkach nie są one w stanie nauczyć się wszystkiego co powinny wiedzieć.

\- Jak mają być kompetentnymi czarodziejami, skoro odmawia się im dostępu do wiedzy? - opadł na trawę, spoglądając w błękitne niebo. _To nie powinno działać w ten sposób... Czy Voldemort naprawdę jest w stanie coś z tym zrobić? - _przygryzł wargę. Wciąż mu nie ufał, nie popierał też jego metod, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zmiany są konieczne. Czuł, że w tym przypadku, gdyby miał wybierać, stanąłby po stronie Voldemorta.

**][][][][**

Wieczór nadszedł szybciej niż myślał. Tuż po kolacji zasiadł na kanapie, z uśmiechem wtulając się w siedzącego obok Severusa. Starszy mężczyzna objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

\- Co byś chciał dzisiaj obejrzeć?

\- Nie wiem, ty wybierz. - uśmiechnął się gdy Severus sięgnął po pilota aby nastawić film. Tak ostatnią rzeczą jaką spodziewał się ujrzeć w domu cholernego Czarnego Pana był mugolski telewizor i kolekcja kaset video.

_Ron pewnie dostałby zawału gdybym mu o tym opowiedział. - _pomyślał i skupił się na obrazie, gdy film się zaczął i pierwsze dźwięki wypełniły salon. Zaśmiał się, orientując co takiego puścił Severus. Sam nigdy nie miał okazji tego obejrzeć, widział jednak fragmenty, gdy Dudley przesiadywał przed telewizorem.

_Zakochany kundel..._

**][][][][**

_Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, z nostalgią przyglądając się płatkom śniegu, topiącym na ciepłej dłoni. Spojrzał w niebo zasnute chmurami i uśmiechnął się. _

_\- Nadchodzi zima._

_Drogi wciąż jeszcze były czarne, sypało już jednak dosyć mocno i podejrzewał, że nie minie wiele czasu, nim wszystko przykryje bielutki puch,_

_Lubił zimę. Nie, nie lubił zimna, dużo bardziej wolał siedzieć przy ogniu przed kominkiem, ale zima miała swój urok. Gdy wszystko skrył czysty śnieg, atmosfera stawała się zupełnie inna. Miał wrażenie, że nawet ludzie stają się dla siebie milsi i bardziej uczynni._

_Mocniej otulił się grubym szalikiem i zawrócił w stronę majestatycznego zamku, zostawiając za sobą szklarnie. Był na błoniach sam, reszta zdążyła już dobiec do frontowych drzwi, ale jemu się nie spieszyło. Zielarstwo było ostatnimi zajęciami tego dnia. Miał czas._

_Minęło kilka kolejny minut nim dotarł do schodów prowadzących do zamku. Stanął na pierwszym z nich i zatrzymał się, odwracając w stronę błoni. Śnieg powoli przykrywał resztki trawy, tworząc biała otulinę w okół każdego źdźbła. Wyglądało to naprawdę pięknie._

_\- Długo zamierzasz tutaj stać? - niespodziewany szept przy uchu sprawił, że podskoczył i zachwiał się omal nie spadając ze stopnia na którym przystanął. Na szczęście silna ręka podtrzymała go, chroniąc przed upadkiem. Zaraz po tym został pociągnięty do tyłu i objęły go silne ramiona,_

_\- Ktoś może nas tu zobaczyć. - szepnął, próbując się uwolnić, ale Severus jedynie mocniej go schwycił._

_\- Zostało pół roku. Pod koniec czerwca już nas tutaj nie będzie. Niech patrzą._

_\- Sev.. będziesz miał z tego powodu problemy... lepiej żeby nie wiedzieli. Wiesz przecież, że..._

_\- Nie Shaan. Dość tego ukrywania się. Należysz do mnie i nic tego nie zmieni. Niech oni w końcu się do tego przyzwyczają._

_\- Ale... - urwał gdy Severus odwrócił go w swoją stronę i zamknął jego usta pocałunkiem. Przymknął oczy, poddając się._

_Niech patrzą._

**vvv**

Delikatne kołysanie powoli przebiło się do jego świadomości. Czuł obejmujące go ramiona, nie był jednak pewien czy to rzeczywistość czy sen. Zamrugał i w końcu otworzył oczy. Rzeczywiście był obejmowany. Mówiąc dokładniej, znajdował się na rękach, w objęciach Severusa. Poruszył się, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Obudziłeś się?

\- Zasnąłem?

\- Tak, w połowie filmu.

\- Szkoda, był ładny...

\- Rano możesz obejrzeć jeszcze raz. Teraz śpij. Już późno.

\- Yhm. - ziewnął, nie mając siły na protest. Wiedział, że powinien wyswobodzić się z jego objęć i pójść na własnych nogach, ale wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Zamknął oczy, wtulając się mocniej w jego pierś.

\- Śpij Shaan. - Ledwie poczuł, że Severus kładzie go i okrywa kołdrą. Myśli zaczęły mu się rozmywać. Nim za Severusem zamknęły się drzwi, spał.

**][][][][**

_Drżał. Było mu zimno. Potwornie zimno... Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej się tak czuł. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie marzł, a teraz miał wrażenie, że chłód przenika go do kości. Porwana koszula i przemoczona szata lepiły się do skóry nie dając ani krztyny ciepła._

_Bał się. _

_Otaczała go nieprzenikniona ciemność. Chciał się wydostać, ale nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Więzy oplatające nadgarstki, trzymały mocno, ocierając skórę przy każdym ruchu. Próbowała wołać o pomoc, ale bezskutecznie. Z jego obolałego gardła, nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk._

_Severusie... pomóż mi... Severusie... proszę... Rozpaczliwie wołał go w myślach, jednak on nie przychodził._

_Był sam. _

_Dlaczego? Co ja takiego zrobiłem... Dlaczego mi to robisz? Dlaczego ja? Raz po raz zadawał te same pytania, ale nie znajdował na nie odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział dlaczego się tu znalazł, ani co się z nim stanie. Nie wiedział jak ma zawiadomić Severusa lub któregoś z przyjaciół o tym gdzie jest. Powoli zaczynał wątpić w to, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się stąd wydostać..._

_Czy ja tu umrę? - zamknął oczy i pomimo bólu, potrząsnął głową aby odpędzić tę myśl. Nie mogę tu umrzeć... Nie mogę..._

_Nie umrę!_

_Gdy do jego uszu dobiegł odległy odgłos kroków, wstrzymał oddech, czując, że serce zaczyna walić mu niczym młot._

_On tu idzie..._

_Podłoga zaskrzypiała, a kroki przybliżyły się. Wsłuchując się w niej, zadrżał orientując się, że idzie więcej niż jedna osoba._

_Nie... proszę nie..._

_Cisza. Kroki zatrzymały się. Słyszał jedynie własny przyspieszony oddech._

_Błagam, nie... błagam..._

_Rozległ się dźwięk przekręcanego klucza w zamku i ostre światło zalało pomieszczenie._

_Nie..._

**vvv**

Usiadł na łóżku, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Czuł zimny pot spływający po plecach. Oddychał płytko. Zaciskając palce na pościeli w panice rozglądał się po pokoju. Minęło kilka minut nim uspokoił się na tyle, aby zrozumieć gdzie jest.

_Dom Voldemorta... - _przymknął oczy, skupiając się na wprowadzaniu powietrza do płuc. Sceny ze snu wciąż zdawały mu się przerażająco żywe w jego pamięci.

\- To był koszmar czy wspomnienie? - szepnął wcale nie będąc pewnym, czy chce poznać na to pytanie odpowiedź. Nie, po namyśle stwierdził, że zdecydowanie nie chce. _Nie chcę, bowiem, jeśli to przypadkiem było moje własne wspomnienie, to... _\- zadrżał, urywając myśl.

Wyplątał się z wilgotnej pościeli i wstał, chcąc zając czymś ciało i umysł. Zbliżył się do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Był kolejny piękny dzień. Słońce stało wysoko na niebie, tworząc refleksy w koronach drzew. _Piękny poranek... Uśmiechnął_ się, zaraz jednak odwrócił się, szukając zegarka. Znalazł go pozostawionego przy łóżku na dywanie, zerknął na niego, cisząc się, że Hermiona naprawiła mu go po drugim zadaniu turnieju. Odczytał godzinę i upewnił się w tym, że to wcale nie poranek. Zegar wskazywał piętnaście po dwunastej.

_Przespałem pół dnia? Dlaczego mnie nie obudzili? - _westchnął, orientując się, że ma niecałą godzinę do obiadu. Pospiesznie wybrał najbardziej nadające się ubrania z pośród tego co posiadał i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Po nocy był mokry i jedyną rzeczą o której w tej chwili marzył, była kąpiel.

**][][][][**

Gdy dotarł na dół, Severus i Voldemort byli już na miejscu. Zajmując to samo miejsce przy stole co wczoraj, spojrzał na nich z wyrzutem i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, z pretensją zwrócił się do Severusa.

\- Mogłeś mnie obudzić. Przespałem pół dnia!

\- To ja zabroniłem cię budzić. Twój organizm potrzebował snu. - odpowiedź Voldemorta ani trochę mu się nie spodobała. Nim jednak miał szansę coś mu odwarknąć, na stole pojawiło się gorące jedzenie.

\- Zjedz. Jak chcesz możesz mi potem pomóc w laboratorium. - niespodziewana propozycja od Severusa, sprawiła, że zwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Nie boisz się, że wysadzę ci kolejny kociołek? - uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie jedno ze wspomnień.

\- To proste eliksiry. Sądzę, że tych nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie zepsuć. Twoje zaskakujące umiejętności warzelnicze powinny podołać temu zadaniu.

\- Uważaj żebyś się nie przeliczył. - wytknął język do Severusa i zabrał się za parującą zupę.

**][][][][**

Do piwnicy prowadziły wąskie stopnie. Za jedyne oświetlenie służył migotliwy blask różdżki. Światło dnia nie padało tu, bowiem Severus zamknął za nimi drzwi, gdy tylko weszli do środka. Schodząc powoli, trzymał się blisko starszego czarodzieja w obawie, że potknie się i sturla na sam dół. Otaczające go ściany, zdawały mu się napierać na nich. Nie lubił tak ciasnej przestrzeni, ale za nic nie odrzuciłby propozycji złożonej mu przez Severusa.

Mimo wszystko z ulgą przyjął fakt, że w końcu dotarli na miejsce. _Incendio Tarua_. - ledwie zaklęcie przebrzmiało, z końca różdżki Severusa wypłynęło kilkanaście ogników. Chwilę później unoszące się pod sufitem świece, zapłonęły, rozjaśniając pomieszczenie pomarańczowym blaskiem. Harry zaciekawiony rozejrzał się. Piwnica okazała się znacznie większa niż przypuszczał. Spoglądając na odległe ściany zaczął podejrzewać, że zajmuje ona większą powierzchnię niż sam dom znajdujący się ponad nią.

Jedną ze stron pomieszczenia wypełniały regały pełne pergaminów i słoiczków z najróżniejszymi substancjami. Na przeciwko zaś stały cztery paleniska z kociołkami. Harry zaskoczony zauważył, że ostatni z nich jest szczerozłoty. Zbliżył się by obejrzeć go, po czym przeniósł wzrok na dwa stoły do przygotowywania składników. Przejechał palcami po czarnym blacie, zastanawiając się z jakiego tworzywa je wykonano.

\- To marmur. Nie reaguje ze składnikami nawet najcięższych eliksirów. Jest całkiem użyteczny. - gdy Severus odpowiedział mu na jeszcze nie zadane pytanie, odwrócił się do niego.

\- Nad jakimi eliksirami pracujesz?

\- W tej chwili przygotowuję eliksir pieprzowy.

\- Eliksir pieprzowy? Po co?

\- Jestem hogrwardzkim mistrzem eliksirów. To do mnie należy uzupełnienie zaopatrzenia Skrzydła Szpitalnego na kolejny rok. Eliksir pieprzowy jest jednym z podstawowych eliksirów wykorzystywanych przez Pomfrey w okresie jesiennym. Powiedziałbym, że czasem nawet go lekko nadużywa. - słysząc to Harry przypomniał sobie ile razy sam był zmuszony do wzięcia go „profilaktycznie" choć tak naprawdę wcale nie był przeziębiony.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to chyba jej ulubiony eliksir.

\- Najpewniej. - Severus uśmiechnął się. Odpowiedział mu tym samym po czym spoważniał i zapytał:

\- Co mam robić?

\- Eliksir pieprzowy to poziom pierwszego roku. Składniki nie wymagają specjalistycznego przygotowania, wystarczy, że w miarę równo je pokroisz i nie pomylisz kolejności dodawania. Sam eliksir również nie warzy się długo. Sądzę, że mógłbyś się nim zająć, wtedy ja zabiorę się za eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny, którego Pomfrey również zgłosiła braki. Na półce znajdziesz podręcznik pierwszego roku. Jak czegoś nie będziesz wiedział, pytaj. - przytaknął i ruszył w stronę wskazanej półki. Szybko odnalazł podręcznik i odszukał w nim eliksir.

Wkrótce obaj pogrążyli się w pracy.

**][][][][**

Skupiony na zadaniu, nawet nie zauważył jak szybko mija czas. Popołudnie przemieniło się w wieczór, a następnie w późną noc nim skończyli ostatnią partię. Pracę przerwali jedynie raz, gdy pojawił się skrzat z kanapkami, najpewniej przysłany przez Voldemorta. Korkując flakoniki, po raz kolejny spojrzał na Severusa który skupiony na pracy, zdawał się przebywać w innym świecie. Przestał już liczyć ile razy tego popołudnia łapał się na tym, że zamiast zwracać uwagę na to co robi, wlepiał wzrok w mężczyznę. Prawdę mówiąc przez cały ten czas nie rozmawiali wiele, ale czuł, że jutrzejszy dzień mógłby spędzić w ten sam sposób. Sama obecność Severusa sprawiała, że jego wnętrze wypełniało ciepło.

\- Koniec. - szepnął wręczając Severusowi ostatnią fiolkę.

\- Tak. - ten przytaknął wyczarowując etykietę na buteleczkę. - Pora spać. Myślę też, że zasłużyliśmy na kąpiel.

_Wspólną?_ \- miał ochotę zapytać, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. W milczeniu podążył za Severusem na piętro. Gdy mijał jego pokój zatrzymał się na moment. Chciał poprosić o to by spali dziś razem, ale nie wiedział jak poruszyć ten temat. Wciąż był boleśnie świadom tego, że dalej wygląda jak Potter. Tak, nawet jeśli Severus mówił że mu to nie przeszkadza, on nie do końca był skłonny w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze przez kilka sekund bił się z myślami, wszystko jednak trwało tak krótko, że Snape zdawał się nie zauważyć jego zawahania. W końcu wyminął Severusa i z ociąganiem ruszył przed siebie, kierując się do swojego pokoju.

\- Dobranoc. - szepnął, odwracając się na moment. Słowa zamarły mu na ustach, gdy gorące wargi zetknęły się z jego własnymi. Zabrakło mu tchu nim oderwali się od siebie.

\- Ja... - zaczął, ale Severus położył mu palec na ustach, nie dając dokończyć. Zaraz po tym smukłe palce zamknęły się na jego dłoni i został wciągnięty do pokoju. Odgłos zamykających się drzwi, ledwie do niego dotarł.

\- Chodź. Musimy się umyć. - pozwolił zaprowadzić się do łazienki. Nie zaprotestował też gdy Severus zaczął go rozbierać. Nim się zorientował, jego koszulka, spodnie i bielizna wylądowały na posadzce. Zaczerwienił się, nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie o własnej nagości, gdyż chwilę później ubrania Severusa dołączyły do jego własnych. Pozwolił sobie na zlustrowanie całej jego sylwetki po czym stanął na palcach aby złożyć na jego wargach całusa. Severus objął go w pasie i pogłębił pocałunek. Następna rzecz która do niego dotarła to to, że został wciągnięty pod prysznic i pchnięty na jedną ze ścianek.

Oblała ich ciepła woda.

Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, z trudem łapał urywany oddech. Kątem oka zauważył, że Severus nabiera mydło na rękę, zaraz potem śliskie ręce przesunęły się po jego nagiej skórze. Zadrżał. Czuł pulsowanie w dole podbrzusza, a ciało wypełniało gorąco. Snape odwrócił go tak, że oparł się o niego plecami i odchylił jego głowę, kradnąc kolejny pocałunek. Gdy poczuł jego rękę zsuwającą się na pulsujące przyrodzenie, zamknął oczy. Dłoń poruszyła się...

**][][][][**

Owinięty w puszysty szlafrok, objął Severusa za szyję, pozwalając zanieść się do łóżka. To co wydarzyło się pod prysznicem sprawiło, że z jego policzków wciąż nie schodził rumieniec. Mimo wszystko czuł nieco winny, że tylko on został zaspokojony. Gdy zaczęli był pewien, że dojdą do końca, jednak Severus powstrzymał się. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie wiedział, ale obawiał się zapytać. Podejrzewał, że ma to związek z tym jak wygląda _Nie chce mnie takiego, bez względu na to co mówi, nienawidzi Pottera... -_ ta myśl bolała, nie potrafił się jednak jej pozbyć. Przez kilka minut w milczeniu obserwował Snape'a gdy ten ubierał się i czesał. W końcu gdy wsunął się pod kołdrę, tuż obok niego, odważył się wyszeptać:

\- Przeszkadza ci to jak wyglądam, prawda? To dlatego przerwałeś... - Severus przyciągnął go do siebie, tak by oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, dopiero po tym odpowiedział.

\- Nawet tak nie myśl Shaan. Powtarzałem to już wiele razy i powiem jeszcze raz. Dla mnie nie ma znaczenia to jak wyglądasz. Nawet jeśli na zawsze zostaniesz Potterem, moje uczucia do ciebie się nie zmienią.

\- To dlaczego ty...

\- Twoje ciało wciąż jest osłabione. Nie chcę dokładać ci teraz niepotrzebnego bólu. Daj sobie czas, Shaan.

\- Ale...

\- Spokojnie. Pamiętaj że jesteś mój i się mnie nie pozbędziesz, nawet jeśli bardzo będziesz tego chciał. Znów słysząc te same słowa, nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Sev ty... - ponownie nie dane mu było dokończyć. Severus uniósł się na łokciu i pocałował go delikatnie, po czym kładąc się, szepnął.

\- Śpij Shaan. Obaj potrzebujemy snu.

\- Dobranoc Sev.

\- Kolorowych snów, Shaan.

**][][][][**

Jęknął. Każdą komórkę jego ciała wypełniał ból. Próbował zwinąć się w pozycji embrionalnej, ale nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Chciał otworzyć oczy, powieki jednak były ciężkie jak z ołowiu.

_To boli... _

Czuł gorąco tak intensywne, że miał wrażenie iż jego kości roztapiają się. Ból tysiącami igieł przebijał każdy nerw w jego ciele.

Krzyknął, ale do jego uszu nie dotarł żaden dźwięk.

_Boli..._

_Pomóż mi... Sev... pomocy..._

**][][][][**

**Po namyśle zdecydowałam się na kasety video, nie płyty cd, ponieważ w tamtym okresie używanie płyt dopiero powoli się rozpowszechniało. Poza tym nie ukrywajmy, że czarodziejski świat jest mocno zacofany w porównaniu do mugolskiego, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o technologię.**

**Kworum (z łac. quorum;) – minimalna liczba członków zgromadzenia (parlamentu, stowarzyszenia, związku zawodowego), niezbędna do prowadzenia obrad lub podjęcia wiążących decyzji, np. w przedmiocie wyborów, podjęcia uchwały. **

**Incendio Tarua – czar incendio jest zaklęciem z kanonu książek HP. Wywołuje ono ogień. Słowo Tarua jest moją własną modyfikacją zaklęcia, pochodzi z języka maori, po przetłumaczeniu znaczy po prostu duplikować.**

**Zakochany kundel... - tak, tak, nie mogłam się powstrzymać ;)**

**][][][][**

**Koniec rozdziału 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**NIE BAW SIĘ OGNIEM, BO SIĘ SPALISZ**

**][][][][**

**Życzę wszystkim Zdrowych i Pogodnych Świąt**

**Dotarliśmy do rozdziału siódmego. Tym razem mam dla was troszkę wyjaśnień no i zmian jakie zajdą w Harrym. Tak znów planuję odrobinkę namieszać, no może więcej niż odrobinę... Nie mówię już nic więcej, po prostu zapraszam do czytania. **

**][][][][**

**Rozdział 7**

_**Ogień parzy, ogień grzeje**_

_Nie skacz za przyjacielem w ogień, _

_tylko pomyśl, jak ów ogień ugasić._

**][][][][**

**Punkt widzenia Severusa**

Nie od razu zrozumiał co się dzieje. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział nawet co właściwie go przebudziło. Czuł ból promieniujący od kostki. Wciąż na granicy jawy i snu roztarł bolące miejsce starając się zrozumieć co się stało i w tej samej chwili został kopnięty w rękę. Jęknął, otwierając oczy i siadając na łóżku. Zmęczenie prysło niczym bańka mydlana gdy jego wzrok padł na wijącego się w pościeli Shaana. To on go kopnął, ale siniak który przez to z pewnością będzie miał, był obecnie jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

\- Cholera. - był w stanie jedynie zakląć, zrywając się z posłania. Shaana, niczym skorupa, otaczały ciemno czerwone płomienie. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Schwycił pozostawioną przy łóżku różdżkę i pospiesznie rzucił kilka zaklęć w jego kierunku. Shaan przestał się rzucać, ale płomienie wciąż miały tą samą, nienaturalną barwę. Nie podobało mu się to, ani trochę. Niestety, dobrze wiedział, że taki kolor mogła wywołać tylko jedna rzecz...

_Krew._ Płomienie zabarwiała krew Shaana, a urywany oddech mieszał się z cichymi jękami.

\- Nie waż mi się tu umrzeć. - szepnął i nie przejmując się tym, że jest w piżamie i stąpa boso, pospieszył do jednej z sąsiednich sypialni. Musiał obudzić Czarnego Pana. Jak najszybciej.

_Wytrzymaj Shaan._

**][][][][**

Drzwi od sypialni zajmowanej przez Voldemorta, nie były zakluczone. Wiedział o tym. Czarny Pan nigdy się nie zamykał. Nacisnął klamkę, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, że powinien najpierw zapukać i wszedł do środka. Różdżka która kilka sekund później została skierowana prosto w jego pierś otrzeźwiła go lekko i uzmysłowiła do czyjej sypialni właściwie wtargnął bez zapowiedzi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz ku temu dobry powód Severusie, w przeciwnym razie zignoruję to co łączy się z moim synem. - jad wyraźnie wychwytywalny w głosie Czarnego Pana, sprawił, że się wzdrygnął, zaraz jednak zapanował nad sobą, odpowiadając:

\- Chodzi o Shaana. Palenie już się rozpoczęło, coś jednak jest nie tak. Płomienie są ciemne. Wygląda na to, że zalewa je jego krew. - nie musiał dodawać nic więcej. Czarny Pan odrzucił kołdrę i wstał. Zniecierpliwiony patrzył jak sięga po szatę i wsuwa ją na siebie. Czuł, że liczy się każda sekunda.

\- Chodźmy. - słysząc w końcu zbawienne polecenie, przytaknął i podążył przodem, prowadząc Czarnego Pana do swojej sypialni. Gdy pchnął drzwi i Czarny Pan przekroczył za nim próg pomieszczenia, z ulgą przyjął to, że ten nie skomentował sytuacji. Tak, ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał teraz ochotę byłaby dodatkowa kłótnia o to, dlaczego Shaan spał u niego, a nie u siebie. Prawdę mówiąc sam był sobie wdzięczny za to, że zaciągnął go dzisiaj do siebie. Wolał nawet nie myśleć o tym jak bardzo ten by się męczył, gdyby odkryli co się stało, dopiero z rana._ Być może wtedy nawet nie bylibyśmy w stanie mu pomóc... _Podejrzewał, że Czarny Pan myśli o czymś podobnym i dlatego nie neguje faktu, że spali tej nocy w jednym łóżku.

\- Od jak dawna to trwa? - Czarny Pan zapytał cicho, wysuwając z rękawa różdżkę i kierując ją na Shaana.

\- Niestety nie jestem tego pewien. Shaan nie dał mi żadnego znaku, myślę że sam mógł nie wiedzieć, że coś się zaczyna... Kiedy się obudziłem, już rzucał się na łóżku, otoczony przez płomienie zabarwione własną krwią. - umilkł, przyglądając się jak wraz kolejnymi zaklęciami twarz Czarnego Pana traci maskę i przybiera wściekły wyraz.

\- To nie jest kwestia rzuconych na niego zaklęć adopcyjnych. Walczy z czymś jeszcze, to dlatego krwawi.

\- Walczy z czymś? - powtórzył niczym echo i nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy pojął o czym Czarny Pan mówi. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że Dumbledore zostawił na nim coś jeszcze?

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje. - tym razem Czarny Pan nie dodał już nic więcej, lecz zbliżył się do łóżka. - To trwa zbyt długo. - Severus usłyszał szept i zaraz po tym dostrzegł, że Czarny Pan nacina sobie nadgarstek i pozwala krwi skapywać w płomienie. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, nagle jednak płomienie zaskwierczały i rozjaśniły się, przybierając dobrze znaną pomarańczową barwę. W końcu Czarny Pan zasklepił zranienie i nie odrywając wzroku od Shaana, zwrócił się do niego.

\- Jego stan jest teraz stabilny, jednak dopóki palenie nie ustanie, nie będziemy w stanie stwierdzić co dokładnie wywołało u niego krwawienie. Niestety obawiam się, że ma na sobie jakiegoś rodzaju klątwę.

\- Panie, myślisz, że palenie ją złamało? - po tym pytaniu, czerwone tęczówki przesunęły się wprost na niego nim usłyszał odpowiedź.

\- Nie. Krew w płomieniach sugeruje, że walczył, jednak krwawa barwa płomieni powinna zniknąć w przeciągu trzech minut, ale tak się nie stało. Pomimo upływu czasu, płomienie robiły się coraz ciemniejsze, a to wskazuje, że urok który ma na sobie jest zbyt silny. Nie jest w stanie przełamać go samodzielnie. To dlatego płomienie wróciły do normalnej barwy, dopiero po dodaniu mojej krwi. Kazałem przestać mu walczyć. Gdyby próbował dalej, najpewniej wykrwawiłby się przed końcem palenia.

\- Więc wciąż ma na sobie...

\- Tak. Będę miał pewność dopiero jak przebada go Salzar, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że rzucono na niego urok który miało ujawnić się podczas jego palenia. Wygląda mi to to na środek zabezpieczający, ze strony tego szurniętego starca.

\- Czy ta klątwa miała go zabić? Gdyby nie było cię tu panie, ja nie wiedziałbym jak mu pomóc i... - bał się dokończyć.

\- Nikt by mu nie pomógł. W palenie mogę zaingerować jedynie ja. Być może właśnie dlatego Dumbledore wybrał taką metodę. Shaan mnie nie pamięta i gdyby nie zaufanie do ciebie, nigdy by do mnie nie przyszedł.

\- Umarłby.

\- Tak.

Żaden z nich nie powiedział już na ten temat nic więcej. Słowa nie były potrzebne. Kilkanaście kolejnych minut spędzili siedząc przy wciąż nieruchomym chłopcu. W końcu Voldemort podniósł się i skierował do drzwi.

\- Pójdę poinformować Salzara, zostań z nim. Sądzę że będzie potrzebny nam uzdrowiciel. Powinien przebadać go, gdy tylko płomienie wygasną. Gdyby w czasie mojej nieobecności coś zaczęło się dziać, wołaj.

\- Oczywiście mój Panie. - skinął jeszcze głową na potwierdzenie i ponownie skupił uwagę na Shaanie. Ledwie zauważył, że Czarny Pan bezszelestnie opuścił pomieszczenie.

**][][][][**

_**Cały czas punkt widzenia Severusa - tak dla przypomnienia ;)**_

Nastał świt nie przynosząc żadnych zmian. Siedzieli w trójkę przy chłopcu, pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie. W porze śniadania skrzat pojawił się z dzbankiem kawy i tacą kanapek. Severus wcale nie był głodny, ale pod uważnym spojrzeniem Salzara zmusił się do zjedzenia choć kawałka chleba i wypicia wciąż gorącego napoju. Jedząc, większą uwagę przykuwał do sylwetki na łóżku, niż do rozmowy.

Czekał.

W końcu, po nieznośnie długim czasie zdającym mu się wiecznością, zaskwierczało i płomienie wygasły. Poderwał się z krzesła i dopadł łóżka, ledwie zauważając, że pozostali mężczyźni zrobili dokładnie to samo. Gdy jego wzrok padł na spoconą twarz wciąż nieprzytomnego Shaana, nie zdołał powstrzymać wkradającego się na usta uśmiechu. To był jego Shaan, w każdym calu. Wszystkie cechy które upodabniały go do Pottera, zniknęły bezpowrotnie. Przesunął dłonią po długich kosmykach, które były teraz mokre od potu, po czym niechętnie odsunął się słysząc wymowne chrząknięcie ze strony Salzara.

\- Pozwól mi go najpierw przebadać Severusie, jeszcze się nim nacieszysz. - słysząc to spojrzał na niego wymownie, ale posłusznie odsunął się w kąt pokoju, dopuszczając mężczyzn bliżej.

W milczeniu patrzył jak obaj wyjmują różdżki i kierują je na Shaana. Czekał, czując ból gdzieś wewnątrz siebie za każdym razem gdy słyszał jak wciąż płytki jest jego oddech. _Dlaczego wciąż tak ciężko oddychasz? Co ten przeklęty Dumbledore ci zrobił? _Minęło kilka minut nim obaj czarodzieje w końcu opuścili różdżki. Twarz Voldemorta była nieprzenikniona, ale mina którą ujrzał u uzdrowiciela, nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

\- W jakim jest stanie? - zapytał gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. Czekanie przyprawiało go o drżenie. Najbardziej na świecie nienawidził być niedoinformowany.

\- Źle. - odpowiedź którą uzyskał od Salzara, sprawiła, że skupił uwagę na nim.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Zazwyczaj palenie odnawia jego organizm, jednak tym razem tak się nie stało, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Sądzę, że Dumbledore powstrzymał je na zbyt wiele lat, aby zdołało poradzić sobie ze wszystkim co przeszedł. - tym razem odezwał się Voldemort sprawiając, że poczuł bolesny uścisk w piersi.

\- Co mu dolega? Do cholery powiedzcie wreszcie! - nerwy w końcu mu puściły. Zwykle mu się to nie zdarzało, ale tym razem czuł, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Co dziwne Czarny Pan w żaden sposób nie zareagował na jego wybuch, zamiast tego opowiedział:

\- Tak jak podejrzewałem, to klątwa wywołała krwawienie w czasie palenia, będąc bardziej precyzyjnym ma na sobie Pętlę Nerwów.

\- Nie... - zacisnął pięści, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Znał tą klątwę. Znał ją bardzo dobrze. Być może nie widział jej dotąd w użyciu, ale znał ją. Pochodził z mrocznej rodziny, a jego ojciec był prawdziwym fanatykiem. Musiał przyswoić sobie większości istniejących klątw. Pętla Nerwów była jedną z bardziej paskudnych klątw jakie w swoim życiu nauczył się rzucać.

\- Najdziwniejsze, że to nie jest świeże zaklęcie. Klątwa Nerwów musiała być w jego organizmie od dawna. Zdaje mi się, że uaktywnił ją dzisiejszy proces spalania. Wygląda na to, że miał ją uaktywnić. - przytaknął w milczeniu gdy słowa Salzara potwierdziły podejrzenia wysnute nie tak dawno przez Czarnego Pana.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko jednego, po co? Po co Dumbledore miałby rzucać na niego klątwę która będzie ranić go przy jakimkolwiek dotyku? Skoro chciał go zabić, dlaczego nie wybrał innej klątwy?

\- Mówiłem ci już Severusie. Gdybym nie pomógł mu w czasie palenia, ta klątwa i tak by go zabiła. - głos Voldemorta wciąż zdawał się przesiąknięty złością. - Wydaje mi się jednak, że wiem czemu użył akurat jej. Gdyby Shaan umarł, wszelkie ślady po tej klątwie znikłyby. Nikt nie odkryłby realnych przyczyn które doprowadziły do jego śmierci. - na kilka kolejnych chwil zapadła cisza, w końcu jednak przerwało ją chrząknięcie ze strony Salzara.

\- Jak pozwolicie, zostawmy to na razie. Obecnie klątwa nie zagraża jego życiu i sądzę, że mamy nieco pilniejsze kwestie do omówienia.

\- Co masz na myśli? - tym razem pytanie zadał Voldemort.

\- Klątwa nie jest jedynym problemem z jakim musimy się zmierzyć. Wraz z zaklęciami adopcyjnymi, opadły blokady, oraz czary maskujące które miał na sobie. Tak jak podejrzewaliśmy, jego zmysły były zablokowane. Z dobrych informacji mogę powiedzieć, że jego wzrok, słuch oraz smak powróciły do dawnego stanu. Musimy to jeszcze potwierdzić, ale sądzę, że jego zdolności feniksa także pozostały nienaruszone. Niestety spalenie ujawniło szkody jakie niewłaściwa dieta poczyniła w jego organizmie. Jego żołądek ledwie funkcjonuje. Może mieć problem z trawieniem pokarmów.

\- Czy jesteś w stanie temu zaradzić?

\- Jedynym ratunkiem są eliksiry odbudowujące florę bakteryjną oraz regenerujące ścianki żołądka. Obawiam się jednak, że będzie musiał stale je zażywać. Nawet z ich wsparciem powinien przyjmować jedynie półpłynne produkty, najlepiej niedoprawione. Zbyt ostre lub twarde potrawy mogą wywoływać mdłości, ból brzucha a nawet stan zapalny organizmu.

\- Niech cię cholera Dumbledore. - tym razem Salzar uśmiechnął się smutno po jego słowach, po czym znów się odezwał:

\- To nie jest jedyny nasz problem. Nie podobają mi się jego płuca. Wyglądają jak poparzone, zupełnie tak jakby brak spaleń odbijał się echem wewnątrz jego organizmu. Słyszycie jak ciężko oddycha?

\- Można to wyleczyć? - pytanie Voldemorta sprawiło, że sam ponownie oderwał wzrok od Shaana i spojrzał na Salzara.

\- Tak, przynajmniej w większości. Odpowiednie eliksiry i terapia tlenowa będą w stanie usprawnić pracę jego płuc, ale to potrwa.

\- Jak długo?

\- To trudno przewidzieć. Dwa, może trzy tygodnie. Po tym czasie powinien nie mieć większych problemów z oddychaniem, nawet w czasie wysiłku. Nie jest to pewne, ale może być podatny na przeziębienia. Na razie, póki się nie doleczy, dobrze by było gdyby się nie przemęczał. Powinien także unikać zanieczyszczonych miejsc. Pracownia eliksirów na pewno nie jest dla niego odpowiednią przestrzenią. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. - po jego słowach Severus poczuł na sobie wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze, zrobimy jak mówisz. Zajmij się nim. Zrób wszystko co w twojej mocy. - po słowach Voldemorta, Salzar skłonił się.

\- Oczywiście.

**][][][][**

**Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**

_Boli..._ _boli..._ to była jego pierwsza przytomna myśl. Uścisk w piersi utrudniał mu złapanie oddechu. Czuł się tak jak wtedy gdy długo biegł, gdy uciekał przed Dudley'em i jego szaloną bandą. _Co się stało?Dlaczego to tak boli... _Próbował uporządkować myśli, ale strzępy obrazów wirujące w jego głowie nie chciały złożyć się w jeden, spójny obraz. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie gdzie jest. Wszystko było zamazane. Spróbował się poruszyć i jęknął gdy tępe łupanie w czaszce sprawiło, że zebrało mu się na mdłości. Znów jęknął chcąc aby to się wreszcie skończyło... Nagle poczuł chłodne szkło przy wargach, a do jego skołatanej świadomości przebiły się ciche słowa.

\- Wypij. Powoli. - posłusznie przełknął gorzki eliksir, nie będąc w stanie się nawet zastanowić nad tym, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie podaje mu trucizny... Wystarczyło kilka chwil i zbawienne działanie specyfiku odpędziło ból głowy i rozproszenie myśli. Wciąż ciężko mu się oddychało, ale teraz był przynajmniej w stanie dodać dwa do dwóch.

Otworzył oczy i profilaktycznie starając się nie wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów, rozejrzał się. W pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał pomieszczenia, zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że tej nocy zasnął u Severusa.

\- Jak się czujesz? - ciche pytanie zmusiło go do skupienia uwagi na stojącym przy łóżku mężczyźnie. Rozpoznając w nim uzdrowiciela który ostatnio go badał, odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie:

\- Co się stało? Czuję się jakbym zleciał z miotły i to z dużej wysokości - po jego słowach Salzar uśmiechnął się, zaraz jednak na jego twarzy pojawiła się powaga.

\- Przeszedłeś palenie. Pamiętasz coś z tego?

\- Palenie? Ja... nie pamiętam. Spałem... Wiem, że zasnąłem w nocy przy Severusie po... po tym jak skończyliśmy rozmawiać i obudziłem się teraz czując ból... - urwał mając nadzieję, że jego twarz nie zdradza tego, że to co robili miało niewiele wspólnego z rozmową. Na szczęście Salzar nie drążył tego tematu, zamiast tego zadał mu kolejne pytanie:

\- To nienaturalne. Zazwyczaj byłeś w pełni świadomy w czasie palenia. Co więcej zawsze byłeś w stanie wykryć moment w którym się zbliżało. Naprawdę nic sobie nie przypominasz? Żadnych sygnałów?

\- Nie. - pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu, zaraz jednak tego pożałował, gdy przed oczami pojawiły mu się mroczki. Jęknął.

\- Powoli, nie wykonuj żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Twoje ciało wciąż potrzebuje czasu na regenerację. - biorąc sobie do serca jego słowa, przymknął na moment oczy, czekając aż wirowanie ustanie. Gdy kilka minut później zyskał pewność, że już nie zwymiotuje, ponownie spojrzał na uzdrowiciela i zapytał:

\- Jak ono przebiegło? Czy palenie zdjęło ze mnie zaklęcia adopcyjne? - tak, ze wszystkiego to obecnie interesowało go najbardziej. Żałował, że nie ma tu lustra w które mógłby zerknąć. Owszem miał we wspomnieniach jakiś obraz dawnego siebie, wciąż miał jednak pewne obawy, czy jego wygląd będzie odpowiadał temu co pamięta.

\- Tak, zdjęło je Shaan. Prawdę mówiąc, zdjęło z ciebie o wiele więcej zaklęć. Powiedz czy najpierw chcesz usłyszeć w jakim jesteś stanie, czy wolisz wpierw zobaczyć jak teraz wyglądasz?

\- Ja... chciałbym najpierw siebie zobaczyć. - powiedział to bez zawahania. Miał już dość domysłów.

\- W porządku. _Spigel_. - zaklęcie Salzara wyczarowało przed nim, unoszącą się w powietrzu, szklaną taflę. - Proszę. - usłyszał jeszcze i Salzar obrócił zwierciadło w jego stronę

Gdy ujrzał własne odbicie, nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. Owszem przypominał dawnego siebie, zarazem jednak zdawał się sam sobie całkowicie obcy. Pierwszą poprawkę musiał wziąć na to, że tak jak go ostrzegano, dalej wyglądał jak piętnastolatek, choć w wyobrażeniach widział siebie nieco starszego. Kolejną kwestią była barwa jego skóry, która w jego pamięci nigdy nie była tak nienaturalnie biała. _Czemu jest tak jasna?_ \- zapytał sam siebie, zaraz jednak odłożył ten problem na bok, skupiając się na pozostałych szczegółach. Jego włosy choć wciąż czarne, były teraz miękkie i długie. Nie sterczały już we wszystkie strony, lecz delikatnymi falami opadały na ramiona. Rysy twarzy się wyostrzyły, nabierając nieco arystokratycznych cech, a oczy znów były tak samo niesamowicie granatowe. Tak, nie pozostało nic co upodabniałoby go dłużej do Potter'a.

Jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się sam sobie, w końcu jednak oderwał wzrok od własnego odbicia i kierując spojrzenie w stronę Salzara, zapytał cicho:

\- Co mi jest? Dlaczego jestem tak blady?

\- To dobre pytanie Shaan, niestety nawet ja, nie mam obecnie na nie odpowiedzi, mogę jedynie spekulować.

\- Co podejrzewasz?

\- Sądzę, że przez ostatnie lata twoja skóra tak naprawdę nie otrzymywała wystarczającej ilości promieni słonecznych. Wygląda to tak, jakbyś miał na sobie nie tylko zaklęcie adopcyjne, ale i jakąś blokadę.

\- Blokadę? Po co?

\- Nie wiem Shaan. Jak powiedziałem, to tylko moje spekulacje, ale skoro już jesteśmy przy kwestii twojego zdrowia, przejdźmy do pilniejszych problemów. Zapewne sam już zdążyłeś wyczuć, że nie jest z tobą najlepiej.

\- Wciąż ciężko mi się oddycha, jakbym zasapał się po długim biegu. - szepnął gdy Salzar na chwilę umilkł. Ten odpowiedział mu na to skinieniem głowy i dodał:

\- Tak, to właśnie jeden z naszych problemów. Twoje płuca obecnie wyglądają jak poparzone, to znów tylko moje domysły, jednak podejrzewam, że jest to skutek uboczny zablokowania twoich paleń. Być może przez te wszystkie lata jakieś echo spaleń, pojawiało się w twoim wnętrzu. W każdym razie obecnie twoje płuca nie funkcjonują tak jak powinny. Eliksiry i terapia tlenowa pozwolą jednak doprowadzić je to względnie dobrego stanu, choć to potrwa.

\- Ile?

\- Dwa może trzy tygodnie, to zależy od reakcji twojego organizmu. Po tym czasie duszności ustaną. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że po takich uszkodzeniach pewne zmiany pozostają. Z pewnością będziesz bardziej podatny na przeziębienia. Musisz się oszczędzać. Nawet jeśli nie czujesz zimna, nie wystawiaj się na chłód, to pozwoli nam uniknąć większości komplikacji. - przytaknął, z ulgą przyjmując to, że powinien wkrótce powrócić do względnej normy.

\- Co jeszcze? Powiedziałeś, że to tylko jeden z problemów? - wcale nie chciał tego wiedzieć, zarazem jednak czuł, że musi. Niewiedza była jeszcze gorsza.

\- Widzę, że słuchałeś mnie uważnie. Masz rację, to nie jedyna sprawa. Kolejną kwestią jest twój żołądek.

\- A więc jednak. - szepnął wspominając cudowne zupy które ostatnio jadł. - Czyli nie mam szans na zmianę jadłospisu na nieco smaczniejszy?

\- Nie, z pewnością nie. Jednak twoje zmysły ponownie się wyostrzyły, obecnie jesteś przytępiony eliksirami, wkrótce jednak zaczniesz zauważać różnicę. Jeśli zaś chodzi o twój żołądek, to tak jak podejrzewałem, nieodpowiednia dieta mocno dała ci się we znaki. Dzięki eliksirom jestem w stanie naprawić go na tyle, abyś był w stanie przyswajać pokarmy, jednak nigdy już nie będzie funkcjonował on tak jak kiedyś.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Wolno jeść ci tylko niedoprawione, półpłynne potrawy. Posiłki powinny być mało obfite ale częste.

\- A jeśli nie będę tego przestrzegał, to co może się stać?

\- Będzie pojawiał się ból żołądka, mogą wystąpić mdłości a nawet stany zapalne. - wzdrygnął się słysząc to. Nie, z pewnością nie miał na to ochoty. Zjedzenie ciasta czy normalnego obiadu nie było tego warte.

\- Już chyba wolę jeść te cholerne papki.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w tej kwestii zgodni. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, jednak o niej opowie ci już twój ojciec.

\- Jaka sprawa? - zapytał, ponownie spinając się.

\- Zaczekaj. Zawołam go. Chciał wyjaśnić ci to sam - po tych słowach Salzar opuścił pokój, zostawiając go samego.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi za którymi zniknął, zastanawiając o co u licha jeszcze może chodzić, w końcu jednak westchnął uznając, że n razie i tak nic nie wskóra. _Wątpię żebym był w stanie podnieść się... Chyba pozostaje mi tylko czekać._

**][][][][**

Nie był pewien czy minęło dziesięć, czy piętnaście minut, w końcu jednak klamka drgnęła i drzwi otworzyły się. Zerknął w ich stronę i zadrżał gdy zrozumiał, że Voldemort przyszedł sam.

\- Gdzie Salzar? - zapytał zamiast powitania. Był pewien że ten będzie towarzyszył mu w czasie rozmowy z Voldemortem. Ani trochę nie uśmiechało mu się pozostawanie z nim sam na sam za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Wyszedł już, spieszył się. Spędził tutaj całą noc i niemal połowę dzisiejszego dnia. Nie jesteś jego jedynym pacjentem, nie mógł zostać tutaj dłużej zwłaszcza że twojemu życiu w tej chwili nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo. - wciąż nie był pewien czy przebywanie w obecności Voldemorta może uznać, za sytuację nie zagrażającą życiu, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

\- Gdzie Severus? - zapytał zamiast tego, mając cichą nadzieję, że może chociaż on będzie towarzyszył mu w czasie tej rozmowy. Niestety, rozczarował się.

\- Severus przebywa obecnie w laboratorium. Przygotowuje eliksiry które będziesz potrzebował w najbliższym czasie. Najpewniej nie wyjdzie stamtąd przed wieczorem. - to mówiąc Voldemort przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, sprawiając, że lekko cofnął się aby zwiększyć między nimi odległość. Voldemort zdawał się dostrzec jego ruch, ale nie skomentował tego.

\- Słyszałem od Salzara, że zdążył już poinformować cię o stanie twoich płuc oraz żołądka, mam rację? - Harry przytaknął i szepnął:

\- Tak. Powiedział też, że jest coś jeszcze, ale o tym ty chcesz powiedzieć mi sam. - jego spojrzenie spotkało się z czerwonymi tęczówkami.

\- Tak, jest jeszcze jeden problem. Proces twojego palenia ujawnił klątwę którą Dumbledore umieścił w twoim organizmie wiele lat temu. Wszystko wskazuje, że twój proces spalania się miał ją uruchomić i zabić cię.

_Zabić?_ Zamknął oczy, czując że robi mu się niedobrze. _Ile jeszcze? _Tego wszystkiego powoli robiło się dla niego zbyt wiele. _Czy nie możesz dać mi wreszcie spokoju Dumbledore?_

\- Co to była za klątwa?

\- Pętla Nerwów. Klątwa ta sprawia, że dotyk jakiejkolwiek osoby wywołuje fizyczny ból. Nie jest to zabijająca klątwa, jednakże w czasie palenia walczyłeś z nią co wywołało krwotok. Proces ten zabiłby cię gdybym nie znajdował się w pobliżu. Sądzę, że na to właśnie liczył Dumbleodore. Miałeś mi nie ufać. To sprawiłoby, że klątwa by cię zabiła. Na szczęście nie przewidział on tego, że odzyskasz wspomnienia i zaufasz Severusowi.

\- Szczęście, że mu się nie udało.

\- Gdyby mu się powiodło, nie rozmawialibyśmy w tej chwili. Na szczęście Severus w porę zdecydował, że przyprowadzi cię do mnie. Jednak musisz wiedzieć, że tą klątwę wciąż masz na sobie. - ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

\- Ale... przecież powiedziałeś. - Voldemort położył rękę na nodze ukrytej pod kołdrą.. Może i miał to być uspokajający gest, ale Harry wcale go tak nie odczuł.

\- W czasie spalania walczyłeś z nią, jednak powstrzymałem twoją walkę.

\- Powstrzymałeś? Dlaczego?

\- Klątwa jest zbyt silna na to, abyś zdołał się jej pozbyć w taki sposób. Dumbledore najpewniej traktował to jako ostateczną linie obrony. Bez wspomnień o mnie nie znalazłbyś się w porę w pobliżu i nie zdołałbym zatrzymać tego procesu. Musisz wiedzieć, że tylko ja jako twój ojciec mogłem to zrobić. Nikt inny nie byłby w stanie podjąć żadnych środków zapobiegawczych.

\- Czyli, jeśli byśmy się nie spotkali to, umarłbym?

\- Tak. - wzdrygnął się na samą myśl po czym zapytał cicho.

\- A ta klątwa, skoro mówisz, że wciąż mam ją na sobie... czy to znaczy, że dotyk innych będzie... będzie sprawiał mi ból?

\- Tak, przynajmniej przy bezpośrednim zetknięciu skóry. Materiał powinien cię ochronić przed tym odczuciem.

\- Czy można się tego pozbyć? - zapytał, wzdrygając się ponownie, na samą myśl, że nie będzie w stanie nikogo dotknąć. W pamięci przemknął mu wczorajszy pocałunek z Severusem. - Musi być jakiś sposób żeby... - urwał.

\- Każdą klątwę może zdjąć osoba która ją rzuciła. Nie sądzę jednak aby Dumbledore wykazywał ku temu jakiekolwiek chęci.

\- Prędzej mnie zabije.

\- Istotnie. Na szczęście część klątw w miarę upływu czasu, traci swoją siłę i pętla nerwów jest jednym z tego rodzaju przekleństw. - tym razem poczuł iskierkę nadziei rozlewającą się we wnętrzu.

\- Ile czasu to zajmie?

\- Gdy czarodziej jest silny magicznie, wystarcza pół roku. Ty Shaan nie jesteś nawet człowiekiem, podejrzewam więc że większość efektów zniknie w przeciągu najbliższego miesiąca.

\- To dobrze - rzucił, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Co dziwne Voldemort po jego słowach lekko się uśmiechnął, zaraz jednak spoważniał, dodając:

\- Musisz jednak pamiętać, że do tego czasu każdy dotyk może sprawić sprawić ci ból, a nawet wyrządzić krzywdę. Nie próbuj przez najbliższe tygodnie robić czegokolwiek co będzie nadwyrężało twoje zdrowie. - Choć Voldemort nie powiedział tego głośno, miał przemożne wrażenie że pije do tego, gdzie obecnie spał.

\- Będę pamiętał.

\- Pamiętanie nie wystarczy. Nie w twoim przypadku. Chcę żebyś mi przyrzekł, że nie narazisz się niepotrzebnie. - tym razem Voldemort po raz kolejny go zaskoczył. Wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego, że ktoś jego pokroju okazuje mu jakąkolwiek troskę.

\- Przyrzekam, że nie zrobię nic głupiego, ani niebezpiecznego. - po jego przyrzeczeniu Voldemort uśmiechnął się wyraźnie zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Dobrze. Prześpij się teraz. Twój organizm wciąż potrzebuje regeneracji. Wieczorem przyślę do ciebie Severusa z eliksirami i jakąś lekką kolacją. - wcale nie chciało mu się spać, ale czuł, że kłótnia i tak będzie bezcelowa. Przytaknął i ułożył się wygodniej na poduszkach.

Był pewien, że nie zaśnie ale sen schwytał go w swoje objęcia nim Voldemort opuścił pomieszczenie.

**][][][][**

\- Shaan?

\- Shaan, pora wstać.

\- Shaan! - wołanie przebiło się do jego świadomości, ale nie od razu rozpoznał głos. Czując, że wciąż znajduje się gdzieś pomiędzy jawą a sennymi marzeniami, przeciągnął się i leniwie uchylił powieki. Gdy jego oczy zetknęły się z czarnymi tęczówkami Severusa, uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteś... - szepnął, zanim tak naprawdę mógł zastanowić się nad tym co mówi. Severus wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, zaraz jednak cofnął ją, obu im przypominając, że nie mogą się obecnie dotknąć. Widząc to poczuł ukłucie w sercu.

\- Miesiąc. - szepnął, siadając oparty plecami o poduszki.

\- Miesiąc. - Severus powtórzył za nim i podał mu jedną z przyniesionych przez siebie fiolek.

\- Wypij. To ułatwi ci oddychanie. To najważniejszy eliksir z tych które musisz dzisiaj zażyć. - Posłusznie biorąc od niego fiolkę, dostrzegł jeszcze trzy stojące na szafce tuż przy łóżku.

\- Czy wszystkie są tak samo smaczne? - zapytał wykrzywiając się po opróżnieniu buteleczki.

\- Oczywiście. Dla ciebie wszystko co najlepsze, Shaan. - Parsknął słysząc to, zaraz jednak tego pożałował, gdy płuca rozpalił ogień. Zaniósł się kaszlem i minęła blisko minuta nim ponownie zdołał się opanować. Gdy znów spojrzał, teraz załzawionymi oczami na siedzącego na brzegu łóżka Severusa, dostrzegł troskę i bezradność na jego zwykle pozbawionej emocji twarzy.

\- Chyba nie powinienem się śmiać. - powiedział, gdy wreszcie zdołał zapanować nad własnym oddechem.

\- Postaraj się pozostać spokojny, w przeciwnym razie zrobisz sobie jeszcze większą krzywdę. - zgodził się z tym i posłusznie przyjął kolejną fiolkę z eliksirem. Tym razem błyszczał w niej błękitny płyn.

\- Na co jest ten? - spytał i opróżnił zawartość flakonika. Zaskoczony zauważył, że ten eliksir w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego nawet nie jest obrzydliwy._ Smakuje jak cytryna..._

\- Ten pomaga wyregulować florę bakteryjną w twoim organizmie, Ten różowy jest na odbudowę ścianek żołądka a biały to eliksir ułatwiający trawienie. Przez kilka najbliższych tygodni będziesz zażywał je wszystkie przed każdym posiłkiem. Z czasem odstawimy ten regenerujący płuca, oraz ten różowy eliksir. Pozostałe dwa będzie musiał zażywać już stale. - przytaknął słysząc potwierdzenie tego co tłumaczył mu Salzar. Opróżnił pozostałe dwie fiolki, znów się krztusząc gdy biały eliksir znalazł się w jego przełyku. Nie, nie był on tak naprawdę niesmaczny, jednak był tak słodki, że poczuł mdłości.

\- W porządku? - Severus przez koszulę poklepał go delikatnie po plecach. Gdy przytaknął ponownie opadając na poduszki, usłyszał:

\- Musisz teraz coś zjeść.

\- Nie jestem głodny. - Tak, po tych eliksirach ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał ochotę, było jedzenie.

\- Wiem, ale to konieczne. Nie możesz głodować. Jeśli nie będziesz jadł twój organizm nigdy nie powróci do normy. - po tych słowach Severus machnął ręką i pojawił się przed nim kubek z parującym płynem. - To zupa. Kazałem przelać ją w kubek, żeby było ci łatwiej.

\- Dziękuję. - wziął kubek do ręki i widząc, że nie zdoła przed tym uciec, upił łyk. W przeciwieństwie do eliksirów, to wydało mu się całkowicie bez smaku. Zastanawiając się, czy będzie tak jak mówił Salzar i z czasem jego zmysły się wyostrzą, wziął kolejny łyk.

\- Voldemort mówił, że spędziłeś cały dzień na ważeniu eliksirów dla mnie. Dziękuję... - szepnął w pewnym momencie, przerywając ciszę która zapadła w pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co. Wiesz, że nie pozwoliłbym byś wypił jakikolwiek eliksir który przyrządził ktoś inny.

\- Wiem.

Żaden z nich nie powiedział nic więcej. Słowa nie były potrzebne. Siedzieli w ciszy po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością.

**][][][][**

Pomimo próśb, gróźb i błagań, na kilka kolejnych dni został praktycznie uziemiony w łóżku. Gdy czwartego dnia od czasu palenia, Voldemort pozwolił mu wreszcie wstać, ubrał się pospiesznie i z ulgą wyszedł na powietrze.

Siedząc pod jednym z drzew, z książką rozłożoną na kolanach, wziął głęboki oddech, po prostu ciesząc się dniem. Przewracając kolejną kartkę, spojrzał na rozciągniętą koszulkę którą miał na sobie i uśmiechnął się wspominając obietnicę którą usłyszał tego ranka w czasie śniadania.

_Jak tylko nabierzesz sił, pójdziemy na zakupy. Nie zamierzam patrzeć na te szmaty dłużej niż to konieczne._

_Zakupy. _

Naprawdę marzył o tym by wyjść, choć na chwilę. Nie przerażała go nawet perspektywa zakupów z Voldemortem dyszącym w kark. Tak, miał już po prostu powyżej uszu zamknięcia w czterech ścianach. Poza tym, miało to być jego pierwsze wyjście do magicznego świata w czasie którego nikt nie będzie już w stanie rozpoznać w nim przeklętego chłopca który przeżył.

Tak, życie naprawdę zapowiadało się pięknie.

**][][][][**

**Salzar - przypominam, że w tym imieniu nie ma literówki, ma ono wyglądać właśnie w ten sposób.**

**Płomienie zabarwione krwią... tak przyznaję, zaczerpnęłam to z anime naruto shippuden... Jakoś tak pasowało mi to do całości obrazu.**

_**Spigel**_** \- słowo pochodzi z języka luksemburskiego i oznacza "lustro" wybrałam ten zwrot, gdyż z żadnego innego języka jakoś nie pasował mi na zaklęcie.**

**Severus - nieco zmieniłam jego status na potrzeby tego tekstu. Jak da się to później zauważyć w moim opowiadaniu nie będzie on półkrwi, lecz czystokrwistym czarodziejem.**

**][][][][**

**Koniec Rozdziału 7**


End file.
